Eu e Meu Mestre Dohko
by Alexia Fox
Summary: Essa fic irá trazer nosso querido libriano Dohko, que não vemos muito por aqui. Nessa história, ele terá a árdua tarefa de treinar e conviver com uma garota, a princípio, meio sem noção e com um passado que ela mesma gostaria de esquecer. Enfim, só lendo para saber o desenrolar de tudo.
1. Chapter 1

**Conhecendo a Discípula**

Em um dia qualquer, numa tarde no Santuário, Athena solicitou a presença de Dohko, que acabara de chegar da China após passar um tempo com seu discípulo Shiryu e com Shunrei. Chegando na presença da deusa, o libriano fez uma reverência para logo ela começar a falar.

– Seja bem vindo de volta, Dohko. É sempre bom tê-lo aqui por perto.

– Muito obrigado, senhorita. É sempre bom estar de volta.

– Dohko, você foi e ainda é um excelente mestre para o Shiryu.

– Ele é um ótimo pupilo.

– Sim,eu sei. Agora chegou a hora de você treinar outros aspirantes, o que me diz?

– Adoraria. É muito bom novos desafios. Tem alguém em vista?

– Sim, tenho e já chegou.

– Já? E onde ele está?

– Na vila das amazonas.

– Então é uma garota? E por que ela não pode ser treinada pela Marin ou Shina?

– Porque, digamos, ela precisa de alguém com mais paciência e sabedoria para conseguir se tornar uma amazona. Não que a amazona de águia ou cobra não sejam boas mestras, mas não são ideais para a garota. Então, posso contar contigo?

– Claro. – respondeu o libriano um pouco preocupado.

– Ótimo! Vou mandar um recado para que amanhã cedo ela se mude para sua casa.

– Está bem.

– Dohko, só mais uma coisa. Por favor, não desista dela.

– Por que o pedido, senhorita?

– Porque ela não é como o Shiryu, não tem seu coração tranqüilo. Possui um grande potencial, porém disciplina alguma.

– Entendi. Não importa o que aconteça eu não desistirei dela.

– Obrigada.

Ao sair dali, lembrou-se de Ohko, um antigo pupilo bem indisciplinado que competia a armadura de dragão junto com Shiryu. Tinha um grande potencial, teria sido um cavaleiro muito forte, porém seu coração não era puro como de seu concorrente. Ohko era fácil de ser corrompido e isso poderia causar problemas futuros para a deusa, por isso foi necessário ser expulso das cinco montanhas. Dohko sentiu um pesar ao lembrar do ex- pupilo, questionava hora ou outra se deveria ter tentado mais um pouco antes de desistir de vez dele. Agora, uma situação parecida iria ocorrer novamente em sua vida, mas não desistiria da aspirante de forma alguma. Até porque foi um pedido da deusa e faria de tudo para cumpri-lo com eficiência.

Na vila das amazonas, um servo levou um comunicado da deusa para Marin que leu junto a Shina.

– Quer dizer que a pestinha vai embora daqui? – disse a cobra.

– Coitado do Dohko. – respondeu a águia.

– E maravilha pra nós! Estava a ponto de esganar a garota. Devíamos comemorar.

– Não é pra tanto. – tentou amenizar Marin

– Não? Tenho certeza de que farão uma festa quando ela sair, você vai ver.

– Vamos até ela para comunicar sua partida amanhã para a casa de libra.

As duas amazonas se entreolharam e foram até o alojamento falar com a garota.

– Natasha, precisamos falar com você. – falou Shina em pé na porta.

– Que foi? – respondeu a garota.

– Isso lá é maneira de falar?

– Ah, tá bom. Diga.

– Athena teve misericórdia de nós, nos livrando da sua presença e ...

– Shina! – interrompeu Marin.

– E você vai passar a ser treinada pelo cavaleiro de ouro de libra, indo morar na casa dele.

– Isso não é justo! – gritou Isis, uma das aspirantes do lugar. – Essa garota aí não faz nada direito e nem quer ser amazona. Por que ao invés de ser expulsa ela vai morar no bem bom na Casa de Libra com servas e tudo mais? Além de ser um desperdício para Dohko treinar essa coisa inútil. – completou

– Cuidado, o ministério da saúde adverte: inveja mata! – debochou Natasha.

– Cheguem meninas! Amanhã cedo, quero te ver pronta para se apresentar na Casa de Libra, ouviu bem? Athena está sendo muito generosa com você e ainda não entendi por que, então vê se não estrague tudo dessa vez.

– Pode deixar, Shina. Vou me dar benzão naquele lugar. – falou a aspirante em um tom suspeito.

– Agora vão dormir, é tarde. – disse Marin apagando as luzes e saindo.

– Você é uma praga mesmo. Deve ter vendido a alma para Hades pra ter esse privilégio. – falou Isis muito irritada.

– Se eu tivesse vendido minha alma pra Hades, com certeza não iria desejar ser uma amazona e ir treinar com um cavaleiro de trocentos anos. Eu seria muito louca pra desejar isso ao invés de grana e outras coisas. Agora vá, me deixa dormir.

– Natasha você vai ser dar muito mal lá.

– Obrigada pelo incentivo, agora cala logo essa boca e me deixa descansar.

Natasha tinha 16 anos, era uma garota ruiva, de cabelos curtos na altura do queixo, liso e todo repicado. Tinha a pele clara e com algumas sardas. Era uma das menores do lugar e aparentemente frágil, por ser bem magra. Seus olhos eram castanhos esverdeados e possuía uma boca pequena e um nariz arrebitado, dando um ar atrevido ao seu rosto.

No dia seguinte, milagrosamente a garota tinha tudo pronto desde cedo e aguardava Marin chamá-la para ir.

– Natasha, vamos! – falou a amazona ajudando a garota com uma mala.

As duas seguiram em silêncio, enquanto os olhos curiosos da aspirante visualizavam a proximidade com as doze casas. Chegando na de Áries a amazona largou a bagagem no chão.

– Pode seguir daqui sozinha, preciso voltar para a vila. – falou se retirando em seguida.

– Mas que merda, viu? Vou subir isso tudo cheia de coisas. –dizia a garota olhando o longo caminho.

– Seja bem vinda. – falou alguém se aproximando com um sorriso gentil.

– Oi.

– Sou Mu de Áries, guardião da primeira casa. Você deve ser a pupila de Dohko.

– É é, sou eu sim. – falou a garota olhando estranho para o rosto do ariano. – É impressão minha ou você não tem sobrancelha mesmo? – perguntou enfim deixando-o sem jeito. – Meu nome é Natasha. – falou esticando a mão para o ariano.

– Prazer Natasha.

– Mu, então, você pode me dar uma mãozinha aqui com essas malas?

– Sim, posso te ajudar. Vou te tele-transportar diretamente para a Casa de Libra.

– Nossa, que maneiro. Me ensina isso depois?

– Bem, não sei se vou poder, mas...

– Ótimo! Combinado assim! Qualquer dia desses eu dou uma passadinha aqui e você me ensina.

O ariano observava a garota vendo que seu amigo iria ter trabalho. Com um movimento, a tele-transportou para a sétima casa.

– Isso foi demais! Ah, se eu tivesse esse poder. – falou a garota para si mesma, se deparando em seguida com a figura de um cavaleiro.

– Seja bem vinda.

– Valeu. Sabe onde posso encontrar Dohko? Sou Natasha, sua pupila e gostaria de falar com ele.

– Eu sou Dohko.

– Ah, não brinca vai. Ninguém com duzentos e vários anos pode ter essa sua cara de vinte. – respondeu notando uma expressão bem séria no rosto dele. – Você não está brincando mesmo, está?

– Não! Sou Dohko de libra, seu mestre de hoje em diante. – falou deixando a garota boquiaberta.

– Taí, irá me ensinar como vencer a idade, pois te imaginava todo carcomido e me aparece você, todo inteirão. Precisa me dizer depois seu segredo, ouviu? – falou a ruiva dando uma piscadela pra ele.

O cavaleiro resolveu ignorar o comentário e de certo ponto, o achou engraçado. Ele a conduziu até o quarto onde ficaria, deixando as bagagens dela em um canto.

– Fique à vontade. De hoje em diante, essa aqui será sua casa também.

– Pode deixar, já me sinto em casa. – respondeu se jogando numa cama de solteiro, perfeitamente arrumada.

– Vai se trocar, iremos treinar daqui a meia hora.

– Mas já? Acabei de chegar. Não podemos levar um papo hoje e amanhã ou depois para assim começarmos?

– Não está de férias aqui, Natasha. Seus treinos continuarão ocorrendo normalmente. Agora anda, não gosto de atrasos. – disse o libriano se retirando do quarto.

"Que chato! Pelo menos é bonito. Credo, nunca pensei que fosse achar um cara de quase trezentos anos gato. " pensava enquanto se arrumava.

A ruiva se arrumou rápido e em menos de trinta minutos, foi ao encontro do mestre que a esperava do lado de fora.

– Cadê a sua máscara? Athena liberou o uso no Santuário, mas nos treinos e nas batalhas ainda se faz necessária.

– Ela me dá coceira. Está muito quente hoje. – respondeu a garota recebendo um olhar de completa desaprovação pela sua postura. – Está bem, vou pegar aquela porcaria.

Não demorou muito e ela voltou com o objeto no rosto. Os dois desceram em seguida indo para uma arena isolada.

– Hoje treinaremos aqui, sozinhos, para nos conhecermos melhor. Nos outros dias, compartilharemos uma arena com outras pessoas. Faça um aquecimento para começarmos.

A ruiva começou a dar voltas pelo lugar para em seguida fazer um alongamento puxado, por sinal.

– Treinaremos uma seqüência de chutes e socos para eu saber o nível em que está.

Ao dizer isso, se puseram em posição de luta para em seguida, o libriano a atacar em diversos pontos, testando suas habilidades. Natasha desviou uma boa quantidade de golpes, surpreendendo seu mestre, porém se distraiu com algo sendo acertada em cheio.

– Você está bem? – falou o libriano preocupado.

– Estou, ai.

– Estava indo tão bem, o que houve? – após fazer a pergunta, um barulhinho agudo e insistente chamou sua atenção, levando-o a querer identificar a origem do som.

Nessa hora, a garota se levantou apressada indo em direção a sua sacola de treinamento, que continha água e outras coisas. A ruiva pegou um objeto eletrônico com uma expressão preocupada.

– O que é isso?

– Meu bichinho, olha, ele está com fome.

– Bichinho?

– Vou te explicar. Isso aqui é um Tamagotchi, um animal de estimação eletrônico. Você cuida dele como se fosse de verdade, ó. – falou a garota mostrando o brinquedo para o mestre que olhava aquilo incrédulo. Tá vendo? Ele estava azul de fome , tadinho.

– Você se desconcentrou dos meus ataques, podendo ser machucada seriamente por conta disso?

– Ei, não chama o Fofo de "disso".

– Não posso permitir esse tipo de distração nos meus treinos. Desliga essa coisa, por favor.

– Não! Vai matá-lo assim, seu desalmado. – falou a garota abraçando o "bichinho".

Dohko não sabia como agir pela primeira vez como mestre. Era uma situação tão sem noção que o deixou sem ação.

– Teremos uma conversinha sobre o Fofo depois. Anda, precisamos terminar o treino.

No geral, a garota se saiu muito bem, apesar de mais uma interrupção do brinquedo. Ao final do dia, a ruiva voltou exausta para a casa com seu mestre. Na subida, se deparou com Shaka de olhos fechados, na entrada da Casa de Virgem. Natasha olhou curiosa aquela figura parada diante dela.

– Boa tarde, Shaka. – falou Dohko

O virginiano não disse nada, apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça como cumprimento.

– Essa é Natasha, minha pupila. E esse é o cavaleiro de ouro de virgem.

– Olá! Me diz uma coisa, você não é indiano?

– Sim eu sou.

– Como pode ser tão loiro? Juro, te imaginava bem diferente. Se bem que imaginava meu mestre um velhinho caduquinho, mas também quebrei a cara. De qualquer forma, prazer em conhecê-lo vizinho.

– Melhor irmos, até mais Shaka. – falou Dohko completamente sem jeito pelos modos de sua pupila e a tirando rápido dali antes de arrumar algum tipo de confusão com o virginiano, pois ele não era do tipo paciente com comentários de certas naturezas.

– Não sabia que Athena tinha uma cota de deficientes para cavaleiros, como nas empresas. Coitadinho, tão bonito e ceguinho.

– Shaka não é deficiente visual. Ele mantém seus olhos fechados para acumular uma enorme quantidade de cosmo para usá-lo contra inimigos em potencial.

– Que maluquice. Ficar de olhos fechados e não ver as coisas ao redor só pra acumular energia para um possível inimigo forte. Tá doido. – falava a garota adentrando a sala.

– Deveria ter mais respeito ao falar de Shaka, pois é o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus.

– Pra um cavaleiro próximo de Deus ele me parece bem antipático. Bem, mas isso não tem importância, preciso é de um banho. Estou fedendo horrores, só não estou pior que você. – disse a garota indo em direção ao banheiro.

Dohko observava aquela garota tagarela e sem papas na língua, vendo ser o completo oposto de seu querido pupilo Shiryu. Teria muito trabalho não apenas nos treinos, mas por ver que ela arrumaria constantes problemas com seu jeito, deveria estar sempre alerta para evitar dores de cabeça. Sua casa nunca mais seria tranqüila dali por diante.


	2. Conhecendo Alguns Saints

**Conhecendo Alguns Saints**

No dia seguinte pela manhã antes de saírem para treinar, o libriano resolveu ter uma conversinha com a pupila sobre a presença do "bichinho" dela nos treinos. Assim que terminaram o café, Dohko tocou no assunto.

– Natasha, precisamos estabelecer algumas regras e uma delas é de não levar aquele aparelhinho para os treinos.

– Está falando do Fofo?

– Exatamente!

– Mas por quê? Ele não faz mal algum a ninguém.

– Ele tira completamente a sua concentração interrompendo sempre alguma lição importante. Todos os treinos devem ser aproveitados da melhor forma possível, pois futuramente irá enfrentar batalhas árduas e cada coisa que aprender, terá suma importância na sua formação como amazona e te ajudando mais tarde. Peço, por favor que deixe esse brinquedo aqui em casa de hoje em diante.

– Você não imagina a importância desse "brinquedo" na minha vida. – falou a garota com lágrimas nos olhos – quando eu estava no orfanato, a psiquiatra de lá disse que o Fofo ajudaria a melhorar meu déficit de atenção ou coisa assim e como eu me dedicaria a algo, controlaria minha hiperatividade. Ela também falou alguma coisa de bipolaridade, mas acabei não prestando atenção. Resumindo, posso até deixá-lo aqui se faz tanta questão, mas vou logo avisando: eu fico mal sem ele, eu rio e choro ao mesmo tempo e não presto atenção a nada, ouviu? – completou a garota com os olhos arregalados para cima do cavaleiro e cada vez mais ele percebia a furada que tinha se metido.

– Eu vou deixá-la levar o aparelho, mas se prometer ir a outro médico para ver se é necessário você tomar algum medicamento controlado. A fundação disponibiliza vários especialistas para tratar de todos aqui no Santuário. Peço que ainda hoje vá procurar marcar alguma consulta. Agora vamos, senão fica tarde.

Os dois foram descendo as escadarias, notando o movimento agitado do lugar. Dava pra ver alguns cavaleiros de ouro indo na frente, dar treinamento na arena. Dohko e Natasha foram os últimos a chegar, sendo reparados por todos que começavam a se aquecer.

– E aí, Dohko? – falou Kanon cumprimentando o libriano - Essa nanica que é sua pupila?

– Sim é.

– Dohko treinando garotinhas agora? – falou Máscara ao se aproximar.

– Natasha esses são Kanon de Gêmeos e Máscara da Morte de câncer.

– Oi – disse a garota dando uma secada nos dois e por sorte estava de máscara, não deixando ninguém notar sua checada.

– Bem vinda, gracinha, não somos vizinhos, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa pode passar na minha casa. É a quarta. – disse Máscara dando um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

– Ah, valeu passo sim.

– Não podemos perder tempo. Vai se aquecer logo! – cortou o libriano, não gostando nada do convite do canceriano.

A garota começou o aquecimento enquanto recebia umas conferidas de alguns presentes, irritando Dohko. Com o calor grego, vários cavaleiros tiraram a parte de cima de suas roupas, dando uma bela visão à ruiva.

"Por todos os deuses, o que é isso? Cada um mais gato que o outro." Pensava boquiaberta, enquanto terminava de dar umas voltas ao redor do lugar. "Se eu fosse Athena, faria um harém com essas maravilhas."

Ao passar por Shura sem camisa fazendo agachamentos, Natasha se desconcentrou, tropeçando nas próprias pernas e caindo perto dele que gentilmente foi ajudá-la.

– Se machucou? – perguntou o capricorniano estendendo a mão para ela se levantar.

– Não, está tudo mais que bem. – respondeu pegando na mão dele e se levantado, o encarando por trás da máscara.

– Me chamo Shura.

– Sou Natasha. – respondeu enquanto reparava discretamente nele - Bem, vou indo então. Meu mestre já está me olhando feio.

O capricorniano deu um sorriso muito simpático, enquanto ela sentia um calor tomar conta de si ao ficar tão perto daquele monumento espanhol. Tentando se recuperar, a garota terminou a volta e começou a treinar com seu mestre. Mesmo treinando pesado, via o cavaleiro de escorpião dar umas olhadas curiosas para ela, fazendo-a tomar uns socos por se desconcentrar.

– Quer dar uma parada? – perguntou Dohko depois de tê-la derrubado.

– Até quero.

– Vinte minutos.

A ruiva se afastou do mestre, indo para debaixo de uma árvore pegando seu bichinho para cuidar, quando alguém sentou ao seu lado.

– O que é isso?

– Isso é um Tamagotchi.

– Ah, tá. – respondeu desinteressado – Sou Milo cavaleiro de escorpião.

– Natasha.

– Está gostando de morar com o ancião? Está te enchendo com lendas e frases chinesas? – falou puxando logo assunto.

– Não deu tempo ainda.

– Precisa ficar com essa máscara mesmo descansando? – disse louco de curiosidade para ver o rosto da garota.

– Acho que não. Vou tirar um pouco essa coisa. – respondeu enquanto o escorpião a observava.

"Até que é bonitinha a danada" pensou ele.

– Nat, posso te chamar assim?

– Claro!

– Quando não estiver nada pra fazer naquela chatice da casa de Libra, passa lá em casa ou quem sabe, podemos dar umas voltas aqui pela Grécia. Vejo que não é daqui.

– Vim da Rússia já faz seis meses. Não conheço nada por aqui mesmo. Podemos sair uma hora dessas, se eu sobreviver aos golpes do meu mestre.

– Ah, sobrevive! Se ficar dolorida ou machucada, pode falar comigo que eu cuido de você. Pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa. – disse Milo sorrindo

– Pra qualquer coisa? – falou a ruiva arqueando a sobrancelha – Olha que eu sou do tipo de pessoa que costuma cobrar algumas coisas. Então o que eu te pedir, você vai fazer mesmo, não vai?

– É vou. – respondeu com certo receio.

Nessa hora Dohko sinalizou de longe para ela dizendo ter acabado o descanso.

– Mas já? – disse se levantado contrariada – Vou indo então Quilo

– Milo.

– Que seja. A gente se vê qualquer hora dessas – respondeu se afastando.

Dohko decidiu acabar o treino com a pupila antes de todos para evitar curiosos por perto. No caminho, Natasha quebrava constantemente o silêncio que o libriano prezava tanto.

– Você não me disse como tem essa aparência tão jovem sendo tão, mas tão velho.

O libriano nunca se ofendia com os comentários da garota, pois via que ela simplesmente falava tudo que vinha à mente, diferente da maioria das pessoas. Isso era um defeito e uma qualidade ao mesmo tempo.

– Na penúltima Guerra Santa, eu e meu amigo Shion de Áries,fomos os únicos sobreviventes. Shion ficou responsável em cuidar do Santuário, se tornando o Grande Mestre e eu de vigiar o selo que aprisionava os 108 espectros de Hades. Para isso, Athena usou a técnica de envelhecimento retardado ou Misopetha-Menos, permitindo meu coração bater apenas 100.000 vezes por ano, sendo que 100.000 é o número médio de batimentos diários do coração, assim, em 243 anos, eu envelheci o equivalente a apenas 243 dias. Então me mantive fixo e em vigília nos Cinco Picos Antigos de Rozan, na China, até a última Guerra Santa. Lá era o ponto de observação do lacre.

A garota ficou visivelmente maravilhada com a história de seu mestre e impulsivamente, deu-lhe um abraço,deixando o libriano desconcertado.

– Que maneiro! Estou muito feliz em ser a sua pupila, antes eu não estava, mas agora fico orgulhosa de ter um mestre tão irado quanto você. – disse se soltando. – Soube que tem um discípulo na China. É um cavaleiro de bronze, né?

– Sim, o Shiryu cavaleiro de dragão. É um ótimo rapaz e pupilo. Vai conhecê-lo um dia. – respondia enquanto abria a porta da casa.

– Tem foto dele aqui?

– Devo ter alguma, mais tarde eu procuro e te mostro.

– Beleza. Vai lá tomar seu banho. – falou tapando o nariz – Você fica bem fedorentinho para alguém bonito. Pelos deuses, vai logo tirar essa inhaca.

Dohko a olhou fazendo uma careta, fingindo ofendido e indo tomar seu merecido banho. Depois de limpos e satisfeitos por uma comida deliciosa feita por uma serva muito simpática, Dohko trouxe para os dois verem umas fotos em algum álbum preparado por Shunrei.

– Essas fotos me foram dadas na última vinda do meu pupilo aqui na Grécia. – disse o libriano enquanto olhava com saudades uma foto de Rozan, na China.

– Sente saudades.

– Sim sinto. Vivi muitos momentos bons lá, apesar da constante tensão da possível quebra do selo. Sinto falta desses dois – falou mostrando a foto do Shiryu e Shunrei.

– Caracas! Que gato é esse Shiryu. – exclamou a garota arrancando a foto da mão do mestre. – Me apresenta ele, vai.

– Um dia vocês vão se conhecer e isso é inevitável. – respondeu receoso.

– Essa daqui é namorada dele?

– A Shunrei? Eles têm algo especial sim, mas só agora estão tendo tempo para avaliar seus sentimentos. Foram criados juntos, sendo assim, existe algo fraternal entre eles e isso acaba bloqueando deles ficarem enfim juntos.

– Mas que lerda essa Shunrei! Tem como ter sentimento fraternal por uma coisa linda dessas? Ah, pára! Eu fico desacreditada com essas garotas, por todos os deuses!

Dohko ficou espantado com a declaração da pupila e sentiu uma vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo que permanecia sério.

– Você não perde tempo com nada, pelo visto.

– Claro que não, meu amor. Pra morrer basta estar vivo e sendo amazona isso piora. A vida é curtíssima e de um guerreiro é menor ainda. Agora me diz, tem como ficar dando certos moles nessa existência breve de cu?

– Olha o vocabulário!

– Tá tá. Eu estou errada? Claro que não.

– Você sempre faz a pergunta e responde?

– Quando eu tenho razão, sim. Agora voltando àquele assunto... quando eu vou conhecer o Ryu?

– Shiryu.

– É isso aí.

– De tempo em tempo, ele vem ao Santuário falar comigo e com Athena e pelo tempo que não aparece, deve estar por vir a qualquer hora dessas.

– Oba! – disse Natasha dando um pulo no sofá.

– Só um aviso: ele é muito discreto e centrado, se pensa em querer alguma coisa com ele precisa saber que esse seu jeito com certeza vai assustá-lo.

– Eu posso ser uma boa menina quando eu quero. – respondeu dando uma piscadela. – Só me avisa quando ele for chegar para eu me preparar mentalmente.

– Em falar em mente, vai procurar ver logo um médico tudo bem?

– É é, vou ver assim que der.

– Só não demore.

– Por quê? Eu por acaso ando surtando por aí pra ir correndo ver um psiquiatra? – respondeu a garota com cara de choro.

– Não é bem isso, Natasha, mas me parece importante você procurar logo uma ajuda.

Ao falar isso, a ruiva chorou copiosamente, assustando seu mestre.

– Eu não sou doida. – respondeu enquanto o libriano tentava acalmá-la.

– Ninguém disse isso. Fica calma.

– Como posso ter calma se meu mestre quer que eu procure com urgência um psiquiatra? Ah, como eu estou triste, meu Zeus!– disse chorosa.

– Eu vou pegar um copo d'água. Fica quietinha aí.

Dohko saiu nervoso para a cozinha e bem rápido voltou com o copo.

– Toma aqui. Agora vê se fica calma.

A garota virou a água entre soluços e com a mão tremendo quando de repente se ouviu um barulho curioso. Natasha correu apressada pegando algo no sofá e dando pulinhos alegres.

– O que houve? – perguntou Dohko observando a mudança drástica e repentina de humor da sua pupila.

– Meu bichinho alcançou um outro nível! Ah, como estou feliz.

Dohko ficou pasmo com a cena, uma hora ela chorava e dizia estar triste em segundos ficou alegre e eufórica. Chegou à conclusão dele mesmo marcar uma consulta o mais rápido possível para ela, porque se essas alterações loucas de humor continuassem, ele que iria ficar louco.


	3. Mais Algum Defeito Mestre?

**Mais Algum Defeito Mestre?**

Dois dias se passaram e Natasha se mostrava cada vez melhor, se seu mestre não levasse muito em conta a sua constante falta de disciplina. Ao término do treino, Dohko mandou a garota seguir para casa, enquanto ele iria resolver algumas coisas. Na subida para a Casa de Libra, Natasha deu de cara com Máscara que fumava na entrada da Casa de Câncer.

– Boa tarde, ruivinha. – falou após dar um trago.

– Boa tarde. – respondeu tomando o cigarro do canceriano, fumando em seguida e se encostando em uma pilastra.

– Se o seu mestre te pegar fazendo isso, vai te comer viva. O tigre não tolera certas coisas.

– Ele não precisa saber. Eu não vou contar e você também não.

– Quem disse que eu não vou contar? – perguntou o canceriano sorrindo quase de forma maléfica.

– Eu estou dizendo. Porque se você disser alguma coisa, eu direi a ele que o senhor me ofereceu esse cigarro. E sabe em quem ele irá acreditar? Em mim claro, pois sua reputação meu caro, é mais suja que pau de galinheiro. Capiche? – disse dando um longo trago e soltando a fumaça na direção do canceriano que a olhava de forma maliciosa.

– Meu amigo está muito ferrado mesmo.

– Depende do ponto de vista. Pelo seu ponto de vista limitado pode até ser, mas por outro lado, não. Estou indo muito bem nos treinos e isso é visível. Então, já basta para eu ficar bem na fita.

– Você não perde uma, não é mesmo? – falou o canceriano ficando com seu corpo bem próximo ao da garota, que deu um sorriso de pouco caso como resposta.

– Seu cigarro não é dos melhores, mas quebrou meu galho. Fazia dias que eu não fumava.

– Querendo, pode passar aqui pra se aliviar. Mesmo não merecendo eu te darei um sempre que quiser.

– Quando comprar uma marca melhor eu passo aqui. – falou jogando o cigarro no chão e o apagando.

– É muito abusada mesmo.

– Eu não sou abusada. Só não posso dar mole com caras como você.

– Mas são caras como eu que garotas do seu tipo gostam. – falou imprensando a ruiva de contra a pilastra, com o rosto bem perto do dela.

A garota sorriu pelo canto da boca e o beijou com desejo, sem preocupação de alguém passar por ali e vê-la aos beijos com o canceriano. Máscara a beijava com volúpia, já bem animado com aquilo.

– Vamos entrar rapidinho, lindinha. – falou em uma pausa, se afastando um pouco da garota que assentiu que sim.

Indo na frente e com pressa, Máscara não se deu conta da garota tê-lo deixado. Ao olhar para trás quando abriu a porta, não a viu mais.

"Garota terrível! Da próxima ela não me escapa." Pensou o cavaleiro.

Natasha subia as gargalhadas por ter feito o canceriano de idiota, mesmo que no fundo tivesse gostado bastante do beijo dado nele momentos atrás. Não demorou muito para chegar em casa, abrindo a porta apressada e indo direto para o banho, para tirar o cheiro do cigarro. Seu mestre não deveria saber de nada, nunca! Tomou uma boa ducha e quando saiu percebeu que na pressa tinha se esquecido da roupa. Enrolou-se na toalha saindo em seguida do banheiro e dando de cara com o mestre que acabava de chegar.

– Oi, mestre! Não te ouvi chegando. – falou Natasha ignorando o fato de estar de toalha.

– Acabei de entrar. – respondeu sem jeito e tentando desviar o olhar – Cadê a sua roupa?

– Ah, eu esqueci. Daqui a pouco eu ponho. Como foi sua reunião com Athena?

– O quê? – perguntou o libriano distraído com a garota ali daquele jeito na sua frente.

– Esquece.

– Tem como você colocar logo uma roupa pra gente conversar?

– Eu não estou nua, mestre, apenas de toalha. E mesmo que eu estive peladona, não entendo o que te impediria de falar. Credo, parece virgem! – respondeu recebendo um olhar sério do mestre.

– É uma questão de respeito Natasha, contigo e comigo. Anda, vai colocar uma roupa e depois volte aqui para falarmos. – falou o mestre sério e com firmeza.

Natasha ficou um pouco sem graça com o que o mestre havia dito. Não gostava de aborrecê-lo e muito menos faltar com o respeito. Foi para o quarto e vestiu uma baby look preta e um short jeans, voltando em seguida para a sala.

– Pronto, estou melhor assim? – perguntou a garota sem encarar o mestre.

– Natasha, eu marquei um médico para você. – disse o libriano cortando a pupila.

– Já tão rápido? Deve me achar mesmo uma ameaça pela rapidez. – disse contrariada.

– Natasha, não dificulte as coisas. Eu me preocupo contigo. Meu dever não é somente treiná-la, mas cuidar de tudo relacionado a você.

– Eu sou bem grandinha mestre, sei me cuidar.- respondeu nervosa – De qualquer forma agradeço a sua boa vontade. – completou com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Por que esse assunto te incomoda tanto?

– Porque parece que você me vê como uma louca ou algo assim.

– Não te acho louca! Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer isso, Natasha?

– Então por que a pressa?

– Porque eu preciso tê-la cem por cento em cada treino.

– E não tem? Eu tenho dado o maior duro e você mesmo reparou na minha evolução. Isso não basta?

– Não, podia ser melhor e sabe que sim. Você constantemente muda de humor, perde a concentração de repente além de ficar agitada, às vezes.

– Mais algum defeito, mestre? – perguntou emburrada, fazendo-o respirar fundo e ignorar o desaforo.

– Sua consulta será amanhã pela manhã. Irei te liberar do treino para que resolva tudo com calma. Natasha, eu quero seu bem, tenha certeza disso.

– Por que se importa tanto comigo? Mal me conhece. – respondeu desconfiada.

– Está sempre tão na defensiva... eu me pergunto como alguém tão jovem possa ter umas atitudes como as suas... como as de quem já passou por situações adversas. Não vejo em seus olhos esperança ou pureza como as garotas da sua idade, Natasha. Não imagino o que deve ter passado antes de vir parar aqui, mas estarei sempre disposto a te ajudar. Vejo você alguém muito só, mas agora será diferente. Poderá contar comigo sempre.

A garota ouviu tudo atentamente sentindo um aperto dentro de si. Tais palavras mexeram com ela, tirando de forma inexplicável seu chão.

– Não precisa me ajudar por pena, Dohko. – falou com mágoa na voz.

– Está entendendo tudo errado, não é nada disso.

– Como não? Falou isso quase com todas as letras. – respondeu indo em direção à porta.

– Aonde vai?

– Pegar um ar. – respondeu batendo a porta com força, descendo em passos apressados escadas abaixo.

Sem notar, pois olhava para baixo, tropeçou e caiu bem ao lado do cavaleiro de vigem.

– Que merda! – xingou bem alto a ruiva enquanto se levantava.

– Por favor, respeite a Casa de Virgem. Não tolero esse tipo de vocabulário aqui. – disse Shaka.

– Desculpe! – respondeu de forma ríspida.

A ruiva não ia muito com a cara do virginiano, mas inexplicavelmente sentiu vontade de ficar ali com ele.

– Não vai seguir seu caminho? – perguntou Shaka sério.

– Não. Tô a fim de ficar aqui contigo.

Shaka nada respondeu, apenas virou de costas e se pôs a adentrar sua casa indo para o jardim do lugar. Natasha não ficou sem jeito com tal atitude, seguindo o cavaleiro que não demorou muito para se sentar entre as árvores gêmeas para meditar. A garota ficou a observá-lo por um breve minuto, resolvendo fazer o mesmo. Sentou-se de frete a ele e milagrosamente em silêncio.

"Coisa mais chata essa. Meditar é um porre." Pensava ela batendo a mão nas pernas, se lembrando de uma música qualquer, irritando o virginiano.

– Se não gosta de meditar, siga o seu rumo e não me atrapalhe. – disse Shaka

– Como você é grosseiro para alguém divino.

– Se você disser mais uma palavra eu terei que tomar providências. Não sou seu mestre Dohko, então não tenho obrigação de te aturar.

– Tá eu vou ficar quietinha. "Cara mais enjoado" pensou em seguida

Surpresa consigo mesma, a ruiva ficou paradinha ali e calada, não demorando para pegar no sono. Algum tempo depois, o virginiano se levantou,a deixando dormindo entre as flores. Em sua sala, tomava um chá confortavelmente quando umas batidas na porta interromperam seu sossego.

– Shaka, você viu Natasha? – perguntou o libriano com uma expressão aflita. – É tarde e não a encontro.

– Ela está em meu jardim, dormindo. Tentei te avisar pelo cosmo que ela se encontrava aqui, mas sua mente estava agitada não sendo possível me escutar.

Dohko o olhou agradecido e aliviado por tê-la encontrado indo imediatamente até o jardim. Chegando ao local, viu sua pupila deitada cercada de flores de todas as cores. Ele observou aquela visão por algum tempo, ficando com pena de acordá-la. Dohko a pegou no colo, saindo dali. Na saída não encontrou o amigo, resolvendo assim agradecer depois. À medida que subia em direção à sua casa, hora ou outra se via admirando o rosto angelical e ao mesmo tempo atrevido da pupila. Algo dentro dele o fazia querer protegê-la. Ao chegar no quarto, a colocou com cuidado na cama para depois retirar seus sapatos. Ainda fitando seu semblante tranqüilo, ele foi deixando o quarto fechando a porta em seguida. Inexplicavelmente ele gostava de tê-la ali com ele, mesmo tendo seus dias conturbados com sua agitação e falatório.


	4. Flashes do Passado

No dia seguinte, Natasha levantou bem cedo indo se arrumar como se fosse sair. Chegando à cozinha, pôde ver seu mestre tomando o café da manhã silenciosamente. Ela ficou um tempo parada em pé na porta, o observando ali na sua frente.

– Não vai se sentar? – perguntou o libriano olhando para a xícara.

Natasha ainda em silêncio, se aproximou sentando ao seu lado.

– Me desculpe por ontem. – falou enfim

– Está tudo bem. – respondeu o mestre a olhando dentro de seus olhos esverdeados.

– Não, não está e nunca vai ficar tudo bem. – falou de forma impulsiva chamando a atenção dele– Eu vou te dar muito trabalho e por mais que eu não deseje isso, uma hora ou outra acabo fazendo alguma bobagem. – falou apertando as próprias mãos -Não sei se eu deveria estar ocupando o lugar de uma pessoa que realmente deseja de todo o coração defender Athena. Você é um ótimo mestre, Dohko e merece uma pupila melhor do que eu. Nunca serei como Shiryu ou qualquer outro. Eu ... eu vou embora daqui do Santuário, hoje mesmo. Será melhor assim. – falou desviando o olhar de seu mestre para não demonstrar a ele seus sentimentos.

O libriano ouviu aquilo e mesmo sabendo da veracidade de muita coisa, não se sentiu aliviado de forma alguma por ter uma oportunidade de se ver livre da garota, ao contrário, sua vontade de tê-la ali por perto apenas aumentou. Era verdade que no Santuário poderia encontrar jovens preciosos para ser seu pupilo ou pupila, mas ela tinha algo a mais mesmo que não era visível a todos. Athena não pediria com tanta ênfase para ele não desistir dela, caso a visse como alguém sem futuro e apenas problemática. Não desistiria da Natasha, por mais que as circunstâncias apontassem para ele fazer isso.

– Não vou permitir que vá, Natasha. Eu prometi à Athena jamais desistir de você e irei cumprir essa promessa. – falou segurando no queixo dela a fazendo o encarar. – E mesmo que a deusa não tivesse me pedido nada, eu ainda assim evitaria a sua partida. – completou deixando a pupila mexida com suas palavras.

– Como pode acreditar em mim, Dohko, se eu mesma não acredito?

– Natasha, em nossa vida encontramos muitas pessoas ruins que nos fazem acreditar sermos nada, nos tornando cegos diante de nós mesmos. Eu irei te ajudar a perceber que há muito potencial dentro de você e a farei usá-lo ao seu máximo. Confio em você e preciso que faça o mesmo.

A ruiva nunca havia ouvido palavras de incentivos como aquelas, pois sempre escutou o contrário. Sem maldade, beijou o rosto do seu mestre o abraçando em seguida tendo seu gesto retribuído num abraço confortante e cheio de segurança.

– Está tudo bem, Natasha. – falou o libriano baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da garota – Eu vou estar sempre aqui pra você e tenho certeza de que me dará muito orgulho futuramente.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, enquanto ela se acalmava no calor dos braços dele. Quando se afastou, ela o olhou bem de perto e disse apenas um obrigada tímido, voltando completamente para seu lugar e colocando um pouco de leite em sua xícara.

– Eu não esperava te ver ontem na Casa de Virgem. – falou Dohko puxando algum assunto.

– Nem eu. – respondeu a ruiva no seu habitual tom divertido.

– Você e Shaka estão se entendendo?

– Brincou, né? Aquele ali só se entende com ele mesmo e com Athena.

– Shaka é uma boa pessoa, quando conhecê-lo melhor poderá ver isso.

– Acho que antes de eu conseguir tal façanha, ele irá me privar de todos os meus sentidos e mais alguma coisa. – ela falava divertindo o mestre – Então... eu vou ao médico. – disse ficando séria de repente.

– Fico feliz pela sua decisão.

– É melhor eu indo, pra não ficar muito tarde. – disse quando acabava de tomar um último gole em sua xícara. - Até mais. – falou dando um beijinho na testa do seu mestre e saindo sob seu olhar.

Sem se dar conta,o libriano tocou no local do beijo deixando a mão repousada ali por um tempo, ficando completamente perdido em pensamentos. Natasha ocupava uma boa parte dele e Dohko estava se acostumando com isso, porém tentava não se questionar da profundidade de seus sentimentos por ela. Ele era seu mestre e ponto, nada mais nada menos que isso.

Descendo com certa pressa e ansiedade as escadarias, Natasha foi surpreendida por Máscara quando passava pela Casa de Câncer.

– Não vai treinar hoje, coisa linda? – ele perguntou ao mesmo tempo que a puxava pelo braço.

– O que você acha?

– É sempre assim tão arredia? – disse a puxando pela cintura.

– E você é sempre tão inconveniente. Se manca! – falou dando um empurrão. – Estou com pressa. – respondeu tentando passar.

– Não gostei de ter fugido de mim naquele dia. Me provoca e depois vai embora. Está achando que é assim? Que vai ficar por isso mesmo? – falou deixando a ruiva encurrala em um canto. – Saiba que nenhuma mulher brincou comigo antes e você não será a primeira.

– Existe sempre uma primeira vez para tudo, meu bem.

– Não pro canceriano aqui. – falou a beijando intensamente e dando pouco espaço para a respiração. – Eu sei que gosta de caras como eu. Esse seu jogo difícil não me engana. – dizia ele entre os beijos.

Mesmo gostando daquilo, Natasha deu uma mordida no lábio inferior do cavaleiro tirando bastante sangue.

– VOCÊ É MALUCA? – gritou ele limpando o fluido vermelho.

– Isso é para você largar de ser idiota. Quem você pensa que é pra sair falando um monte pra mim e me agarrando como se eu fosse uma puta da esquina? Vá se ferrar! – disse furiosa. No fundo tinha se irritado, mas também não podia negar que ele a excitava.

– O que está acontecendo por aqui? – perguntou Saga chegando perto dos dois. – Por que está sangrando, Máscara?

– Não aconteceu nada aqui Saga. – respondeu o canceriano

– Com não? Eu senti seu cosmo alterar violentamente, além de ouvir sua voz exaltada.

– Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada. – respondeu Máscara entre os dentes.

– Cadê a pupila do Dohko? – falou Saga quando iria levantar um questionamento sobre o que havia acontecido instantes atrás.

– Já foi aquela peste.

– Máscara eu sei que fez algo para ela. Por enquanto eu não direi nada ao Dohko, mas se eu desconfiar de algo comunicarei a ele.

– Não tenho medo das suas ameaças Saga. Até porque se algo aconteceu ou vier acontecer, eu não serei o único culpado.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

– Humpf, deixa pra lá. Tenho mais o que fazer. – falou o canceriano dando de costas para o geminiano. – Precisa cuidar mais da sua vida, Saga, seu tempo de Grande Mestre já passou. – completou enquanto saía da vista do amigo. Sempre que podia, o canceriano alfinetava Saga nessa questão.

Natasha ainda pensava no beijo dado em Máscara ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia irritadíssima com o jeito dele. Não demorou para chegar à clínica da fundação, pois era pertinho do Santuário. Entrando na recepção, foi recepcionada por uma enfermeira simpática que parecia saber o porque dela estar ali.

– Olá, meu nome é Joyce, enfermeira chefe do lugar. Você veio a pedido do seu mestre – fez uma pausa olhando uns formulários – Dohko.

– É.

– Por favor, se dirija à sala de espera 15 no fim do corredor. – falou com um sorriso.

À medida que Natasha adentrava o corredor do lugar, um frio percorria sua espinha, misturado com uma vontade louca de sair correndo dali. Uns flashes tomavam sua mente, a forçando parar pelo menos duas vezes. Aquilo sempre ocorria quando ela precisava ir a algum hospital. Mesmo com a sombra de algumas lembranças, a ruiva enfrentou aquilo conseguindo chegar a tal sala. Sentada ali, olhava para dois possíveis cavaleiros conversando com semblantes sérios e um jovem de expressão meio perturbada acompanhado de uma senhora, provavelmente mãe ou avó. A ruiva ficou bem em um canto, como se quisesse esquecer que estava ali e se ocultando dos olhares de todos. A garota segurava firme as próprias mãos, se amaldiçoando de não ter pedido para Dohko tê-la acompanhado. O cheiro de hospital, aquelas pessoas todas vestidas de branco, as vozes, os pacientes, tudo causava um tremendo mal estar nela que a essa altura, transpirava apesar do ar condicionado presente bem na sua frente.

Mais um flash

"_Sinto muito menina, eles não resistiram."_

_"Chamem a assistente social."_

_"Você ficará conosco agora. Seremos sua família."_

Tais frases brincavam na mente da garota de forma sombria, enquanto ouvia alguém chamar seu nome insistentemente. Ela levantou os olhos ainda atordoada com as vozes em sua mente, se levantando para ir na direção do médico que pelo jeito, a chamava a algum tempo. Deu dois passos apenas, apagando em seguida. Não ouviu mais nada, não sentiu mais nada, tudo ficou preto e silencioso.

Depois de algum tempo, abriu os olhos fitando uma lâmpada bem na direção do seu rosto e quando olhou para o lado, viu a figura de seu mestre com uma expressão bem preocupada a vendo despertar.

– Natasha, o que aconteceu?

– Eu não sei, mestre. – respondeu querendo ocultar a verdade.

– Me ligaram dizendo que você havia passado mal e eu vim o mais rápido que eu pude.

– Não precisa mais se preocupar, estou bem. – falou tentando dar um sorriso confortante – Foi apenas um mal estar e já passou.

– Eles mediram sua pressão. Estava incrivelmente baixa. Você costuma ter problemas com isso?

– Não, claro que não. Deve ter sido o tédio daqui que me fez desmaiar. Já disse, estou bem. – falou se sentando à frente dele.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho. Pare de se preocupar assim, vai te dar rugas e nem Athena vai poder conter os sinais da idade dessa vez. – sorriu enquanto seu mestre a observava de forma carinhosa, os dois ficaram assim presos um no olhar do outro, quando a garota resolveu interromper aquilo – Eu ainda vou ser consultada?

– O médico achou melhor não. Vão marcar para outro dia.

– Desculpe ter perdido um dia de treinamento para nada.

– Não foi culpa sua, acontece.

Nessa hora chegou uma enfermeira bem pequena, quase não sendo notada por eles.

– Se sente melhor? – falou ela com sua voz fina.

– Já sim.

– Vou só verificar mais uma vez sua pressão e ouvir seus batimentos para te liberar.

Após a verificação e algumas perguntas, Natasha foi liberada tendo sua consulta remarcada para uns dias depois.

– Vamos? – disse Dohko após a saída da enfermeira.

– Ela me consola.

– Quem te consola?

– Essa enfermeira. Ela consegue ser menor do que eu, vê só. Tadinha, parece um oompa loompa.

– O que é isso, mal pergunte?

– Chegando em casa eu te mostro. Pode deixar, não é nada obsceno, viu?

Os dois foram saindo dali e já do lado de fora, a garota disse:

– Dohko, eu sei que você tem um monte de coisas para fazer, mas da próxima vez você pode vir comigo?

– Claro, Natasha, pode deixar eu venho. – respondeu pensando que ela não pedia isso à toa. Deveria ter alguma razão, podendo ser boba ou não.

– Obrigada.

Os dois voltaram ao Santuário, Natasha havia apresentado os oompa loompas para o mestre, fazendo-o rir bastante e concordando com a semelhança deles com a tal mulher no hospital. Passaram o resto do dia juntos, tendo momentos agradáveis e divertidos, quando a noite chegou e eles foram dormir. Logo nas primeiras horas de sono, lembranças da sua infância tomaram conta de seus sonhos.

_Sonho on_

_–Quanto você quer pela garota?_

_–Mil e quinhentos rublos._

_– Está de brincadeira? Sabe o quanto foi difícil driblar as assistentes sociais daquele hospital?_

_– Essa garota frágil e machucada não deve durar muito e você ainda deseja cobrar caro por ela? Por favor, Dimitri, não me faça de idiota._

_– Está bem. – bufou o rapaz – Pode levá-la por esse troco._

_– Maravilha. – disse o homem dando um sorriso malicioso para a ruiva que observava assustada a cena. – Vamos garota, entre logo no carro._

_O carro era preto e de janelas escuras, contrastando com a neve do rigoroso inverno russo. Lá dentro uma senhora magra e com uma elegância peculiar, os aguardava._

_– Minha criança. Seremos sua família agora. – disse a mulher. – Tem certeza Yuri que ela pode nos servir de alguma coisa?_

_– Se não servir e só der despesas... você já sabe._

_– Sei, Yuri. – respondeu a mulher dando um sorriso maldoso para a garota._

_Sonho off_

Após ter esse pesadelo, Natasha acordou atordoada indo em direção a cozinha, cambaleando pela casa. Trêmula, abriu a geladeira, quase deixando a garrafa de água cair, se servindo em seguida. Uma ansiedade tomou conta de si e quando viu já tinha descido as escadarias em direção à casa de câncer, batendo de forma insistente na porta. Máscara abriu, mal humorado, a porta e ficou surpreso por ver a garota de baby doll, descalça, parada ali naquela hora.

– Deixa eu entrar. – falou ela adentrando a casa.

– Sabe que horas são? – falou o canceriano contrariado, enquanto via Natasha pegar um copo de uísque.

– Tem cigarro?

– Não deveria te dar nada depois do que fez comigo hoje.

– Pára de ser bebê chorão e me dá logo isso. – falou pegando o maço da mão dele e acendendo um cigarro em seguida.

– Espero que isso não se torne um hábito. Não sou botequim. Se quiser você que sustente seus vícios. Se eu ainda tivesse algo em troca, mas não tenho. Você fica aí posando de boa garota e eu me ferro com isso. Acaba logo e vai pra sua casa, preciso dormir.

– Pela deusa, como você reclama. – falou a garota se aproximando dele, acariciando o lábio ferido por sua mordida mais cedo. – Desculpa por hoje cedo... você é muito irritante algumas vezes. – falou enquanto lambia o lóbulo do canceriano.

– Não me provoque, depois vai querer sair correndo.

– Quem disse que eu quero fazer isso? – sussurrou Natasha em seu ouvido, animando o canceriano. – Meu uísque acabou, pode encher mais o meu copo? – falou ao se afastar.

Máscara pegou a garrafa e a serviu, olhando de maneira maliciosa para ela.

– Até que seu uísque não é de todo mau.

– Foi um presente.

– Só podia. Você é daqueles caras que compram de tudo do mais barato e não sabem saborear algo verdadeiramente bom.

– Pode ser... – falou ele a abraçando por trás e a puxando contra seu corpo. – Mas nunca é tarde para saborear algo bom. – disse sentindo o cheiro doce vindo dos cabelos dela. – Você disse que não sairia correndo dessa vez. O que te deu?

A ruiva não disse nada, apenas se virou e o beijando com vontade, sendo retribuída. Em pouco tempo, estavam no quarto da casa em beijos e carícias. O canceriano arrancou a própria roupa com rapidez, fazendo o mesmo com a dela. Em um movimento, ele a jogou na cama, saboreando seu corpo jovem e macio de forma voraz. Os corações acelerados pelo ato, corpos suados, o cheiro da bebida derramada no carpete momentos atrás, tudo isso era muito familiar a ela, dando uma sensação de deja vu e desespero.

– Melhor pararmos, Máscara. – falou Natasha quando ele a penetrou.

– Não está gostando?

– Eu não devia ter vindo aqui.

– Relaxa, ruivinha. – falou para depois adentrar a língua na sua boca, como se quisesse calá-la.

Com movimentos intensos e fortes, o canceriano a tomava, porém sem receber grandes demonstrações de prazer vinda por parte dela. Em pouco tempo, ele chegou ao ápice, soltando um gemido rouco e forte. Quando acabou, saiu imediatamente de cima dela.

– Você é horrível na cama, garota.

Natasha o olhou e sem avisar, deu um forte tapa no rosto dele.

– Vai se ferrar, seu merda! Odeio você! – respondeu catando as roupas para vestir.

– Se me odeia tanto não venha mais aqui. É um favor que você me faz. Agora suma logo daqui, anda! Garota mais louca é você. Tenho pena do Dohko.

– Limpe sua boca antes de falar o nome dele.

– Por quê? Ele é algum santo por acaso? Se enxerga, fedelha. Se pensa que algum dia poderá ter alguma coisa com ele, vai perdendo as esperanças. Você é o tipo de pessoa que ele despreza.

– Ele não me despreza.

– Ainda, mas vai com o tempo quando te conhecer melhor. Por enquanto ele cumpre ordens de Athena para te aturar, mas vamos ver quanto tempo isso vai durar.

Aquelas duras palavras atingiram em cheio a ruiva que segurou o choro. Após ter se vestido, saiu rápido dali deixando a porta aberta e subindo de volta as escadarias. No caminho, deu de cara com Shaka que apesar da hora, estava parado na entrada da casa. Natasha viu ser observada por ele, se sentindo constrangida com aquilo. Sabia que cheirava a cigarro, bebida e sexo. Com certeza o virginiano notaria isso. De cabeça baixa, ela foi passando por ele quando de repente...

– Não pode subir assim nesse estado, por favor, entre. – disse Shaka chamando sua atenção e abrindo a porta para ela entrar.

A garota estranhou a atitude dele, pois achava que ele a detestasse. Sem questionar, adentrou a Casa de Virgem, parando no centro da sala.

– Vai tomar um banho, pode demorar o tempo que achar necessário. Lá tem toalha limpa, fique à vontade. Estarei aqui quando acabar. – completou Shaka

Natasha foi ao banheiro da casa, sentindo uma energia muito boa sendo emanada de todo o ambiente. Sentou-se na tampa da privada, observando a decoração indiana do lugar e sentindo o cheiro de rosas e incenso. Nessa hora, lágrimas começaram a descer dos seus olhos, fazendo-a chorar copiosamente. Sentia-se suja, indigna, a pior de todas naquele momento. Os seus sentimentos eram agravados pela sua bipolaridade, sendo assim, quando se encontrava triste, ficava mergulhada em uma profunda escuridão e depressão, a tornando perigosa para si mesma. Depois de algum tempo chorando, resolveu entrar no banho, permitindo uma gostosa água morna escorrer pelo seu corpo, como se a limpasse. Não quis se demorar, para não abusar da boa vontade do virginiano. Se secou e foi encontrá-lo na sala. Shaka estava sentado em uma expressão serena a esperando.

– Sente-se melhor?

– Sim, obrigada. Shaka eu posso explicar tudo eu...

– Natasha, eu não quero saber o que você fez e não estou aqui pra te julgar. – falou dando uma pausa e servindo uma bebida para ela. - Tome esse chá, irá limpar seu organismo.

– Shaka, por que está me ajudando?

– Ao contrário do que você e muitos pensam, eu não sou apático ao sofrimento alheio. Não gosto de perder tempo com desejos mundanos e isso é confundido com falta de humanismo. Seu sofrimento não é uma bobagem qualquer e muita coisa deve ter te acontecido nessa existência. Não posso mudar seu carma, mas posso te ajudar a sair desse estado de inferno que se encontra. Pessoas nesse estado não têm controle de seus atos e são desprovidas de forças para lutar. Eu poderia deixá-la se levantar só, pois muitos o fazem, mas não temos tempo e não posso ignorar esse fato. Irei te ajudar se permitir, não darei nada pronto, porém a ajudarei a enxergar a direção certa. Farei isso por você e por seu mestre.

Ela o olhava pasma diante de tal declaração, contudo sentia um grande alívio dentro de si.

– Natasha, será um longa jornada e não será nada fácil. Fique ciente disso. Agora vai para casa, descanse para seu treino amanhã.

A ruiva o olhava o fazendo notar estar agradecida. Sem dizer nada, saiu da casa se sentindo um pouco melhor. Chegando na Casa de Libra, a garota olhou seu mestre dormindo, pois a porta estava entreaberta. Ficou assim alguns segundos para depois seguir seu caminho e fazer o mesmo. Descansaria, para na manhã seguinte dar tudo de si nos treinos.


	5. NÃO FUI EU

**NÃO FUI EU**

Não demorou a amanhecer após a madrugada tumultuada. Ao acordar, Natasha se sentou na beira da cama analisando tudo o que havia ocorrido na noite anterior. O passado voltava a assombrar sua vida e isso a preocupava. Nunca sentiu isso antes, mas após conhecer alguém tão legal quanto Dohko, não gostaria de pôr tudo a perder dessa vez. A ruiva caminhou até a frente do espelho, podendo ver em seu pescoço marcas da sua noite com o canceriano.

–Merda e agora? – dizia a garota pensando em como disfarçar aquilo, pois se o seu mestre visse, com certeza sacaria algo.

Olhou para o estojo de maquiagem e percebeu estar sem base, foi quando resolveu pegar um lenço qualquer na gaveta, amarrando ao redor do pescoço, acabando de se arrumar para encontrar seu mestre no café da manhã.

– Bom dia, mestre! – falou a ruiva ao se sentar ao lado do libriano na cozinha.

– Bom dia. – respondeu ele fitando o adorno no pescoço dela.

– Está curioso sobre esse lenço no meu pescoço, não está mestre?

– Não posso dizer o contrário. – respondeu bebendo seu chá.

– Pois então, como sabe eu acho minha máscara um pavor daí eu pensei : Natasha como você pode amenizar algo tão medonho na sua cara?

– Então você resolveu colocar esse lenço vermelho no pescoço.

– Exato! Como o senhor é sábio.

– Vou ignorar seu sarcasmo, porque tenho um assunto para falar contigo. Hoje cedo, Shaka veio falar comigo sobre você.

– Sobre mim? – disse a pupila engasgando. – Não fui eu, não importa o que ele tenha dito.

– Ele não veio fazer reclamação alguma sobre você, fique tranqüila. Ele me pediu para te liberar mais cedo alguns dias na semana para você treinar com ele na Casa de Virgem.

– Foi é? E ele disse alguma coisa além disso?

– Não, somente isso. Eu não entendi o interesse dele em você, mas Shaka não é do tipo que fala as coisas por falar, deve ter alguma razão por trás disso tudo. Você sabe do por que disso, Natasha?

– E-eu não. Como poderia saber de algo vindo de uma pessoa tão misteriosa quanto ele? – respondeu sem encarar Dohko.

– Natasha, está me escondendo algo?

– Mas por que a pergunta?

– Porque você não me olhou para responder. Falou o tempo todo olhando para qualquer lado, menos pra mim. Vamos, me responda, aconteceu algo e não quer me contar?

A garota vacilou um pouco, pois Dohko era a única pessoa no universo que ela não gostava de mentir, mas sentiu muito medo de contar toda a verdade. Temia dele a desprezar como Máscara havia dito na noite anterior.

– Não aconteceu nada, mestre. – falou olhando bem dentro dos olhos do libriano.

– Quero confiar em você, Natasha. – disse tocando a mão da pupila.

– Eu sei e não desejo decepcioná-lo, por isso repito não ter havido nada, Dohko.

Sem se darem conta, os dois tinham ficado de mãos dadas sendo interrompidos por uma serva que chegava no cômodo.

– Querem mais alguma coisa? – perguntou a serva simpática.

– Não, já estamos de saída. – respondeu o libriano largando em um susto, a mão da garota. – Vamos indo, Natasha, pra não ficar tarde.

Os dois saíram depois disso, descendo casa por casa até a de Áries, quando deram de cara com Máscara e Kanon a alguns metros deles. O canceriano quando viu a pupila de Dohko, fechou a cara e deu as costas, puxando um assunto qualquer com o geminiano que logo notou algo de errado.

– Vocês não vão dar treinamento hoje? – disse Dohko de forma simpática.

– Não. Athena nos pediu para fazermos uma pequena missão em um vilarejo aqui perto. Parece que alguns corpos de cavaleiros foram encontrados no local e por precaução vamos lá dar uma olhada. E você, nanica tá gostando de ser treinada por um cavaleiro de ouro?

– Estou sim, Dohko é um ótimo mestre e...

– Vamos logo, Kanon. Não podemos ficar de papo furado, pois temos muito a fazer. – cortou o canceriano com a voz irritada, deixando Natasha constrangida.

– Depois a gente se fala, vou indo com essa simpatia que deve ter sonhado com Hades hoje. Bom treino. – disse Kanon para Natasha.

– Obrigada.

Já afastados, Kanon notava seu amigo acender o terceiro cigarro.

– Anda, desembucha, o que há entre você e a fedelha?

– Com aquela porra louca? Nada!

– Como nada? É claro que rola ou rolou alguma coisa entre vocês. Pode enganar o Dohko, mas eu te conheço para saber que já deve ter traçado a lindinha dele.

– Ela é pirada, Kanon. – disse enfim -Primeiro ela mostra interesse, depois me corta, me provoca para logo em seguida fazer escândalo. Ontem no meio da noite ela me aparece de roupa de dormir, fuma meu cigarro, bebe meu uísque, pede desculpa me provocando de novo, vamos para cama e na hora do vamos ver, resolve parar.

– Por quê? Ela era virgem?

– Virgem o cacete! Aquela lá já deve dar há tempos.

– Mas ela deu ou não pra você?

– Deu e sinceramente nem preferia que tivesse dado.

– Você broxou?

– Vai te ferrar! Isso nunca me aconteceu e nunca irá. Ela trepa muito mal... a garota fica lá parada como uma boneca inflável sem fazer nada.

– Vai ver ela não tem muita experiência e travou.

– Não sei não, duvido. Essa garota aí não me parece nada inocente.

– Só porque ela bebe e fuma? – falou o geminiano arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Também, mas não é só isso. O jeito dela não me passa inocência ou algo assim, não sei te explicar.

– Eu só não entendi por que a tratou tão mal. Não precisava ter sido antipático apenas por ela não saber dar umazinha. Ao invés de destratá-la, deveria ensiná-la a fazer a coisa direito, pra você não acordar nesse humor.

– Ela é chave de cadeia, vai por mim. Tenho pena do Dohko, Athena foi bem sacana de ter dado essa praga pra ele.

– Olha o respeito...

– Dane-se.É verdade!

Os dois continuaram a conversa, enquanto Dohko e Natasha chegavam na arena. Muitos já tinham chegado, inclusive umas aspirantes lideradas por uma amazona de confiança da Marin e Shina. Isis estava entre elas e olhou de forma fulminante para a ruiva que acenou de maneira debochada para ela.

– Natasha, comece o aquecimento dando voltas na arena.

– Quantas, mestre?

– Quantas você puder dar em meia hora.

– Poxa, meia hora!

– Se reclamar será uma hora.

– Você já foi mais legal. – respondeu emburrada e saindo em seguida.

Correndo em volta do lugar, a garota percebeu alguém se aproximando, ficando ao seu lado.

– Estou surpresa de você ainda não ter sido expulsa. – disse Isis ao se aproximar da ruiva.

– Vai procurar o que fazer, Isis. Toma conta da sua vida e eu cuido da minha.

– Ainda não engoli essa história de você ter sido escolhida para treinar com um cavaleiro de ouro e eu não.

– Acostume-se fofa, a vida tem dessas surpresas.

– Você não merece esse privilégio, sua peste.

– Peste? É tudo o que você tem pra me dizer?

– Demônia, parasita...

– Hahahaha, você é muito fraca pra insultar os outros. De onde eu vim isso era canção de ninar idiota!

– De onde veio, devem ter te ensinado a agradar e enganar caras como seu mestre.

– Repete! – disse Natasha furiosa.

– É isso mesmo que você ouviu. – respondeu Isis dando um empurrão na ruiva.

– Agora está ferrada!

Ao dizer isso, Natasha arremessou Isis no chão onde as duas se embolavam aos tapas e socos.

– Limpe essa boca nojenta pra falar de mim com meu mestre.

– Eu que deveria ter nojo de te tocar, garota suja!

De repente, todos os olhares se voltaram para elas, inclusive de seus mestres. Natasha estava por cima de Isis nessa hora, batendo no rosto e em qualquer lugar que pudesse bater, com toda sua raiva.

– Natasha,o que deu em você? – disse Dohko tirando sua pupila de cima de Isis.

– Ela começou, mestra. Me machucou toda, essa animal.

– Mentirosa! Eu não comecei coisa alguma. Você que se aproximou de mim me provocando.

– Dohko, precisa controlar sua pupila. Levarei o caso imediatamente à Athena. Olha o estrago feito por ela em minha aprendiz. – disse a mestra da garota.

– Desculpa, Sônia, isso não vai se repetir.

– O que me garante isso?

– Eu te dou a minha palavra. Não precisamos incomodar a deusa com isso. Ficamos resolvidos assim.

– Vai ficar por isso mesmo mestra? – perguntou Isis chorosa.

– Se Dohko repreender sua pupila, podemos deixar pra lá por enquanto.

– Eu tomarei providências, sei cuidar de meus pupilos.

– Estamos entendidos, mas fiquem avisados, qualquer deslize dela e levaremos o caso à Athena.

– Se a sua pupila não quiser problemas, nada mais irá acontecer. Quando um não quer, dois não brigam. Não é isso que dizem?

Isis e Sônia apenas se entreolharam e saíram logo dali, deixando o libriano e a pupila para trás.

– Está bravo comigo, né?

– Estou!

– Não vai me dar uma bronca?

– Não, iremos conversar depois quando chegarmos em casa. Vem, perdemos muito tempo e energia com essa briga de vocês.

"É impressionante como eu nunca faço nada  
É sempre a confusão que vem até aqui  
Falo isso para o meu psiquiatra  
Mas é claro, ele não entende"

Dohko deu o resto do treinamento com uma expressão bem séria. À noite, ele a chamou para uma conversa. Natasha se sentou ao seu lado no sofá com a cara mais cativante possível.

– Natasha, o que foi aquilo?

– Ela me provocou, mestre! Ela sempre faz isso!

– Isso não é desculpa.

– Ma-mas...

– Não tem "mas"! Cada um que te disser algo atravessado ou te provocar, você vai sair no tapa?

– Não é bem assim.

– Como não? Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ela te provocou e você revidou. Esse tipo de comportamento é inaceitável para uma guerreira de Athena. Não basta lutar bem para ser considerada uma boa amazona, comportamento também conta.

– Você nunca se envolveu numa briga antes?

–Não! Nunca lutei por lutar. Sempre tentei ser honrado em minhas atitudes tanto na guerra quanto na minha vida.

– Viu? Eu não presto mesmo! Nunca vou conseguir te deixar orgulhoso! – disse a ruiva começando a chorar.

– Por Athena, Natasha, já vai começar?

– Droga, Dohko, é que eu não dou uma dentro. Só faço cagada nessa vida.

– Pára de ser dramática. Não é pra tanto.

– Você ainda vai me castigar?

– Eu não disse em nenhum momento que eu iria fazer isso. Disse que tomaria providências. Estamos conversando e era isso que eu tinha em mente. – disse o libriano recebendo um largo sorriso dela. – Não quero que se confunda, Natasha. – disse sério e cortando logo a alegria dela. - Eu não ter te dado alguma punição física, não significa que estou passando a mão na sua cabeça. Eu desejo estabelecer uma relação de confiança contigo e não de carrasco.

– Desculpe.

– Não estrague tudo, pra nós dois. – disse o libriano ficando um pouco sem jeito com o que acabara de dizer.

– Não vou, se você me ajudar. – disse Natasha abraçando o mestre e se aconchegando em seus braços. – Dohko... você promete uma coisa pra mim? – disse a ruiva levantando o rosto, olhando dentro dos olhos castanhos do libriano – Não importa o que venha acontecer, promete nunca me desprezar?

Dohko não entendeu o significado daquela pergunta, mas sabia no fundo aquilo possuir algum fundamento, contudo resolveu não querer saber o porquê.

– Nunca terei esse tipo de sentimento por você, Natasha, aconteça o que acontecer.

A ruiva sorriu com certo alívio para ele e suavemente tocou seu rosto. Dohko se sentiu desconfortável com o toque inesperado, demonstrando isso para ela.

– Você sempre reage assim quando alguém te toca? Ou é só comigo mesmo?

O libriano ficou sem ter o que responder, sentindo a face queimar.

– Tá, não precisa dizer nada. – falou a pupila se afastando. – Mestre... você não tem ninguém não?

– Como? – perguntou o libriano, mas já entendendo perfeitamente a questão.

– Ah, você entendeu. Não me cansa. Você pega alguém?

– Isso são modos de falar com seu mestre?

– Dohko, meu mestre, o senhor tem alguma mulher em sua digna vida?

– Está muito tarde agora, Natasha, vai dormir. – disse cortando o assunto.

– Droga, isso não vale. Covardia a sua!

– Até amanhã!

– Pelo visto deve estar encalhado e se bobear nesses duzentos e todos anos de vida, desde que ficou cuidando do selo da deusa em Rozan.

– Agora, chega! – disse o libriano irritado e sem graça ao mesmo tempo.

– Não precisa ficar bravo, poxa!

– Vai pro seu quarto Natasha, pois amanhã irá treinar comigo e com Shaka.

– Está bem. Cara chato! – disse ao se afastar.

– Eu ouvi isso. – respondeu o mestre, enquanto ela fechava a porta do quarto.

Do lado de dentro, Natasha sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Ficava assim sempre que seu passado batia na sua porta. Por um lado ficou feliz de poder contar com a ajuda do virginiano e dele não ter dito nada para seu mestre, mas por outro, ficava nervosa ao saber que teria de encarar seus medos, podendo pôr tudo a perder para si mesma.


	6. Vai, faça como quiser!

**Vai, faça como quiser!**

O treino do dia seguinte foi tranqüilo, terminando cedo para a garota ir até a Casa de Virgem, como o combinado. Na subida das escadarias, Dohko fazia algumas recomendações à garota.

– Natasha, eu sei que costuma falar o que pensa e isso é bom, mas por outro lado não é, então meça as suas palavras com o Shaka, para você voltar com todos os seus sentidos para casa.

– Pode deixar, mestre. – respondia a ruiva desanimada por ter dito isso já algumas vezes.

– Tente prestar bastante atenção em tudo que ele disser, pois meu amigo não fala duas vezes a mesma coisa, e eu já ia me esquecendo...

– Mestre – disse Natasha parando na frente do libriano, ficando cara a cara com ele- Relaxa, vai dar tudo certo, prometo. Eu sei que não sou uma pessoa lá muito comportada e centrada, mas eu me esforço quando quero. Só me pergunto uma coisa: se o Shaka me desse o golpe Ciclo das Seis Samsaras, qual o reino que eu deveria escolher? – disse a ruiva fingindo pensar seriamente no assunto deixando seu mestre preocupado.

– Não está falando sério, está?

– Claro que não, né mestre? Mas adorei a sua cara de preocupação, fica bem bonitinho quando fica assim. – respondeu continuando a andar e logo chegando na porta da casa do virginiano.

– Acho que vou perguntar ao Shaka se ele vai me querer por aqui...

– Não, Dohko! - respondeu o virginiano se aproximando – Não irei precisar da sua ajuda, isso não será necessário. Pode seguir seu caminho enquanto eu assumo a partir daqui.

Ainda um pouco relutante, o tigre assente que sim, deixando os dois para trás.

– Venha, Natasha, nosso tempo é curto. – falou Shaka adentrando a própria casa.

A ruiva foi o seguindo até seu conhecido jardim, onde ele costumava treinar alguns pupilos, normalmente budistas. Shaka ficou parado em silêncio, "encarando" a ruiva que a essa altura se sentia desconfortável com aquilo, resolvendo não dizer nada apesar de sentir a língua coçando para falar logo algo.

– Natasha, a primeira coisa que você irá aprender é encarar seus medos. Se não conseguir encará-los não terá sucesso em nada e tudo o que eu fizer será inútil. – falou firmemente deixando a ruiva paralisada – Preparada?

Ao assentir sim, com a cabeça de maneira tímida e temerosa, um clarão a tomou por inteiro, a transportando dali para um cômodo escuro que aos poucos foi se tornando mais claro, a fazendo notar onde estava.

"Não é possível! Como vim parar aqui?" ela pensava sentindo um frio em seu estômago.

O lugar era um salão imenso, com cortinas pesadas e tapeçaria vermelha. Quadros e janelas gigantescas disputavam as paredes dali. A neve caía sem piedade do lado de fora, congelando qualquer um que ousasse enfrentá-la. O cenário era tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo, tenebroso para a ela que tentava se manter de pé enquanto o medo tomava conta de sua razão. Barulhos de saltos misturados com pisadas masculinas foram ouvidos descendo as escadarias, fazendo-a se esconder no canto de uma parede perto da escada. Logo uma conversa quebrou o silêncio.

– Yuri, essa garota não tem serventia para nada. – dizia a mulher.

– E o que quer? Que eu a mate logo na primeira semana como tive que fazer com aquelas duas no mês passado?

– E daí? Ninguém sentiu a falta delas mesmo.

– Irina, não podemos ser tão indiscretos. Hoje mesmo precisei enviar uma boa quantia ao chefe de polícia para continuar fazendo vista grossa conosco, mas ele foi bem claro ao telefone, dizendo para sermos mais discretos em nossas ações, pois estava ficando difícil para ele ocultar algumas coisas de seus superiores.

– Então? O que eu faço com aquela imprestável chorona que até agora só nos deu despesas?

– Ensine-a.

– Ensinar, como? Aquela filha de camponeses bicho do mato não deve saber nem usar talheres.

– Ela é bonita, Irina. Bem tratada, chamará atenção. Você deve se lembrar de como era quando meu pai te trouxe para cá. – falou Yuri deixando-a incomodada – Minha mãe te ensinou a ser a mulher que é hoje, elegante, inteligente, bem tratada e com outras qualidades que eu tive a oportunidade de conhecer ao longo do tempo. – completava enquanto ficava bem próximo a mulher, inebriado em seu perfume. – Eu sei que consegue transformá-la e torná-la útil para nós. Confio em você.

– Está bem, Yuri. – disse a mulher em um sorriso forçado.

– Então vá até ela e comece o seu trabalho.

Meio a contragosto, ela caminhou em direção a um porão onde cinco meninas dividiam um mesmo espaço. Lá era um lugar de pouca luminosidade e mal aquecido, oferecendo uma condição praticamente miserável às cinco. Ao chegar na porta, Irina apontou para uma garota ruiva de seus sete anos, encolhida em um canto por estar com frio e medo.

– Ei, você, venha até aqui. – disse a mulher de forma altiva. – Qual é o seu nome?

– Milenka, senhora. – respondeu timidamente a ruivinha.

– Nome fraco como a dona. Depois eu pensarei em um nome de verdade para você. Ande, pois terei muito trabalho para conseguir te transformar em gente. – dizia Irina enquanto puxava a menina com força pelo braço.

Natasha olhava a cena, sentindo um tremor em todo o seu corpo. De repente, tudo ficou escuro novamente e quando voltou a ficar claro, pôde ver claramente a mulher dando uma surra na menina por ela ter derramado algo em seu vestido. Via um filete de sangue escorrer no rosto alvo ao mesmo tempo que ofensas terríveis eram ouvidas pela criança, a fazendo chorar copiosamente. A discípula de Dohko correu até a cena, mas nada podia fazer por não ter poder de mudar nada. Era se como fosse um fantasma no mundo dos vivos, vendo tudo e sem poder agir. Um desespero invadiu a mente de Natasha que com um grito, voltou para a Casa de Virgem. A sua primeira visão foi a do virginiano com uma expressão serena a sua frente, notando suas reações ao voltar do transe. Provavelmente deveria ter ficado ali o tempo todo com ela, cuidando para nada dar errado. Sentindo um terrível enjôo, vomitou na frente dele que nada disse.

– O que você fez comigo? – disse trêmula.

– Eu não fiz nada, seu inconsciente fez.

– Como assim meu inconsciente? Eu nunca iria querer sentir o que estou sentindo agora. Eu, eu não entendo.

– Natasha, meu único trabalho foi acionar suas memórias mais profundas, mais obscuras da sua mente, nada mais.

– Shaka, eu não sei se vou conseguir continuar com isso.

– Você precisa! Seu passado é muito mal resolvido e isso é um ponto fraco em potencial. Nunca conseguirá ser uma amazona segura ou alguém produtivo para si e para a sociedade se continuar nessa sua prisão criada por seus medos.

– Mas é muito difícil para eu ver tudo isso de novo. Não sou tão forte assim, Shaka, sinto tê-lo feito desperdiçar seu tempo comigo. – disse Natasha se virando para ir embora dali.

– É realmente uma pena que pense assim, mas não posso forçá-la a dar continuidade a isso. Eu apenas quero que fique ciente de uma coisa: mais cedo ou tarde, todo seu passado irá voltar contra você, todos os seus medos, todas as suas angústias irão vir te assombrar novamente e sem piedade alguma. Não haverá outro caminho além da sua destruição, Natasha, pense bem antes de desistir.

Ela parou uns instantes ao ouvir aquilo, mas resolveu deixar o lugar imediatamente, saindo dali atordoada percebendo que já era tarde, ao olhar para o imenso relógio do Santuário. Subiu degrau por degrau, em passos vacilantes até chegar na Casa de Libra. Entrando na sala, viu a reação de seu mestre ao vê-la suada, suja e com uma expressão ainda aflita.

– O que houve? – falou Dohko chegando perto da garota que parecia ainda estar em choque. – Fala alguma coisa. – dizia ele a segurando pelos ombros.

– Eu preciso de um banho, mestre. – ao falar isso, a garota apagou, sendo amparada pelo libriano.

Natasha estava bem suja pelo treinamento deles mais cedo e pelo "treino" com Shaka. Dohko resolveu dar um banho nela com ajuda de uma serva que ainda estava pela casa adiantando o serviço e fazendo companhia ao libriano.

– Me ajude aqui, Adalta. – disse o libriano chamando uma serva de meia idade. – Temos que dar um banho nela.

– Eu vou colocando água morna na banheira, senhor.

Enquanto a serva preparava o banho, Dohko olhava o rosto da sua pupila, tentando imaginar o que havia acontecido momentos atrás com ela na Casa de Virgem. Sem se dar conta, começou a analisar seus traços delicados e a notar seus lábios rosados entreabertos, sentindo necessidade de tocá-los com os seus. Se repreendeu por um minuto, voltando seus olhos para alguma outra coisa.

– Senhor, o banho está pronto! – falou a serva.

Dohko a levou até o banheiro, ficando completamente sem jeito ao pensar em despi-la.

– Se quiser eu posso fazer isso. Só não consigo carregá-la para o quarto depois, mas de resto consigo sozinha.

O libriano ficou agradecido ao ter se livrado de uma situação embaraçosa, saindo do banheiro e deixando sua pupila aos cuidados da serva, permanecendo do outro lado da porta, esperando-a chamar quando terminasse de cuidar da garota. Na verdade, ele gostaria de estar ali cuidando da pupila pessoalmente e não podia negar isso para si mesmo. Um tempo depois a serva o chamou:

– Dohko, terminei!

Ao entrar, viu a sua pupila vestida com seu habitual baby doll curto lilás, sentada no vaso com a cabeça encostada na serva.

– Anda, senhor,ela é um pouco pesada para mim.

– Desculpe.

– Coloquei essa roupa que estava aqui no banheiro, me parece limpa.

– Está ótimo, é essa mesma, obrigada. – respondeu com a garota em seus braços.

– Precisa que eu fique hoje por aqui?

– Não, já pode ir.

– Com licença. – disse a mulher saindo em seguida e deixando a casa.

Dohko a levou para o quarto, a deitando delicadamente na cama. Apesar do cuidado, a garota abriu um pouco os olhos, vendo o seu mestre se preparar para deixá-la ali.

– Mestre. – falou baixinho.

– Sim, Natasha. – respondeu Dohko se voltando para perto da cama e se sentando ao seu lado.

– Fica só um pouco comigo, por favor.

O libriano ficou um pouco sem jeito a princípio, mas de forma protetora, deitou-se ao lado da pupila na pequena cama de solteiro, ficando assim com seu corpo bem próximo ao dela. Natasha deitou a cabeça no peito de seu mestre, sendo envolvida pelos seus braços. Antes de voltar a fechar os olhos, a garota o abraçou sentindo o calor dele a acalmar naquele momento. Dohko retribuiu o gesto, percebendo que ela adormecia serenamente junto dele. Sentia o corpo frágil dela se proteger no seu, notando o coração acelerar com aquilo. Em certa hora tentou se repreender, mas foi inútil. Ainda a fitando dormir, deu um beijo suave na testa da pupila enquanto seu dedo tocava com delicadeza seus lábios rosados. Ficou admirando a garota até ele mesmo pegar no sono, passando a noite junto dela.

De manhã cedo, com os primeiros raios do sol adentrando a janela, Natasha despertou vendo ainda estar junto do seu mestre, se sentindo muito bem com aquilo. Ela analisava o quanto ele era bonito não só por fora, mas por dentro também. Em toda sua vida nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ele e se sentia muito grata dele ter aparecido em seu caminho. Talvez devesse reconsiderar e continuar com a ajuda de Shaka, pois temia um dia fazer uma grande besteira e perder o libriano.

Passados uns minutinhos, Dohko abriu seus olhos, notando ter sido observado por ela há algum tempo.

– Está melhor? – perguntou o libriano dando um sorriso.

– Estou sim, graças a você. – respondeu Natasha passando a mão nos cabelos de seu mestre.

– Desculpe ter dormido aqui com você, eu apaguei. A cama é pequena então deve ter se sentido meio desconfortável.

– Eu dormi muito bem, como há muitos não dormia. E você? Te incomodei muito durante a noite?

– Não, claro que não. – respondeu o libriano ainda com sua pupila em seus braços.

Os dois ficaram se olhando em silêncio, enquanto uma brisa matinal adentrava o quarto, tornando o clima ali bem gostoso. Natasha ainda fazia carinhos em seu mestre que sem notar, fechava brevemente os olhos sentindo o toque e o perfume vindos dela.

– É melhor levantarmos, temos um longo treino pela frente. – cortou Dohko, com medo das sensações que sentia naquele momento. – Eu vou tomar um banho e te encontro para tomarmos nosso café. – completou saindo do quarto, um pouco sem jeito e apressado.

Quando fechou a porta ao sair, se encostou na mesma respirando profundamente como se o ar não quisesse entrar em seu corpo.

"O que estou sentindo? Por Athena, ela é minha pupila." Pensou se repreendendo sabidamente em vão.

A manhã enfim se passou e o treinamento na arena já chegava ao fim juntamente com o dia, quando Milo se aproximou de Dohko e Natasha que guardavam o material de luta para saírem dali e retornarem para casa.

– Já estão indo? – falou Milo puxando assunto.

– Sim, terminamos por hoje. – respondeu o libriano colocando uma bolsa de treinamento no ombro.

– Posso falar um minutinho com sua pupila?

– Já está falando. – respondeu o tigre sério.

– Cara, pára de ser ranzinza. O que custa me deixar falar a sós um minuto com ela?

– Dohko, pode ir, eu te alcanço. Prometo não demorar muito por aqui.

Apesar de contrariado, o libriano a deixou sozinha com ele, porém de longe fez um sinal com os dedos que estaria de olho no escorpião.

– Agora fale Milo.

– Natasha, você é a nova moradora nas doze casas e nós mal te conhecemos, pois só fica grudada nesse seu mestre o tempo todo. Mudando de assunto, que bela surra você deu naquela garota antes de ontem.

– Meu mestre não aprovou e quase me encrenquei com aquilo.

– Brigas são bem comuns entre aspirantes, isso é normal, ninguém se ferra aqui por causa disso. Mas bem, não era isso que eu queria falar contigo. Eu ganhei uns convites de uma amiga para uma boate aqui perto, mas são poucos, então não tem como chamar todo mundo. Então pensei que seria uma boa oportunidade para você se enturmar com alguns vizinhos das doze casas, se aceitar sair com a gente neste Sábado à noite.

– Não sei não Milo. Acho que o Dohko não vai aprovar muito essa idéia.

– Ah, qual é? Eu reservei um convite todo especial para você e vai me dar um não como resposta?

– É que eu não queria arrumar encrenca com meu mestre.

– Se você for pela cabeça do mestre ancião, vai ficar sentada a vida toda numa pedra vendo água cair da cachoeira e a vida passar te dando tchauzinho.

– Tem razão. Mas tem convite pra ele?

– Pro Dohko? Bem, Natasha, como eu havia dito, não consegui convites pra todo mundo... mas da próxima vez eu arrumo para ele também, ok?

– Está bem.

– Combinado, lindinha, sábado eu passo na sua casa às dez.

– Beleza! Agora deixa eu indo, estou com fome. – disse a ruiva se despedindo do escorpião e saindo apressada dali, para tentar alcançar seu mestre no caminho.

– Você a convidou, Milo?

– Convidei Shura e ela disse que vai.

– Kanon, Máscara, arrumei uma acompanhante pro sábado. – falou quando estes chegaram perto.

– Não vai me dizer que é a ruivinha. – falou Kanon já notando a expressão no rosto do canceriano mudar.

– Ela mesma. – disse o escorpião vitorioso.

– Se prepare para ter uma péssima noite. – disse Máscara levando um olhar de reprovação de Kanon.

– Por que diz isso, caranguejo?

– Por nada, Milo. É falta do que dizer. – cortou o geminiano.

– Seu irmão vai, Kanon?

– Acho que não. Ele está numa fase Camus.

– Fase Camus? – indagou Shura.

– Trabalho, casa, vinho, livro, trabalho... e por aí vai.

– Depois isso passa e ele volta ao normal, vai ver.

Quase chegando na sétima casa, Natasha conseguiu alcançar o mestre.

– Minutinho demorado esse. – disse o libriano ao ver a garota se aproximar. – O que ele queria?

– Me chamar para sair no sábado à noite com ele e alguns amigos seus das doze casas.

– Você não vai. – disparou.

– Mas por quê?

– Porque eu não vou estar perto de você.

– Eu não preciso de babá, Dohko. Sei muito bem me virar sozinha.

– Imagino.

– Você é inacreditável mesmo. Diz que quer confiar em mim, mas não confia.

– Esses lugares nem são para pessoas da sua idade, Natasha. – dizia Dohko irritado adentrando a casa, enquanto jogava a sacola que carregava em um canto qualquer. – Não sei como você vai conseguir entrar.

– Isso é o de menos.

– Como de menos?

– Ah, é que eles não costumam pedir identidade na entrada, só isso. – desconversou a garota.

– Sei. De qualquer maneira não quero que vá.

– Caracas, Dohko! Assim não dá! Vou morrer de tédio qualquer dia desses.

– Se tédio matasse eu não teria vigiado o selo de Athena.

– Ai que raiva você me dá às vezes. Você sabia que meu bichinho morreu? A bateria acabou porque não pude deixar essa droga de Santuário nenhuma vez desde de que cheguei aqui. Isso não é justo! – falava a garota com uma vermelhidão em volta dos olhos, por estar sentindo vontade de chorar.

– Quer saber de uma coisa, Natasha? Vai! Faça como quiser, só não me chama se algo der errado. – esbravejou o tigre causando certo espanto na pupila que nunca o tinha vista daquela maneira.

Dohko foi em direção ao banheiro tomar seu banho e quando saiu, foi direto para o quarto ficando ali o resto da noite. Natasha ficou se sentindo muito mal com a discussão, pois não gostava de aborrecer seu mestre, resolvendo assim, bater na porta do quarto dele para conversar.

– Pode entrar. – respondeu o libriano sentado em sua cama com o controle na mão, mudando freneticamente de canal.

A ruiva se aproximou devagar, sendo observada pelo canto dos olhos por ele, enquanto sentava na beirada da cama.

– Me desculpa, mestre. Não queria ter discutido contigo. – disse a garota sem receber atenção por parte dele. – Dohko, está me ouvindo?

– Estou. E o que quer que eu diga?

– Poxa, não precisa ser tão frio assim. Você deve estar certo, eu não vou sair no sábado com eles, vou ficar aqui contigo.

– Não precisa ficar em casa por minha causa. Eu já disse pra ir, não precisa se preocupar com mais nada. – falou sem a encarar.

– Eu não queria ter te aborrecido tanto depois de ontem.

– Ontem? Não teve nada demais na noite passada. – disse com firmeza.

– É, tem razão. – disse a garota com um olhar decepcionado para ele. – Boa noite, mestre. Até amanhã.

– Boa noite, Natasha.

A ruiva saiu cabisbaixa dali, mexendo com Dohko. Por mais que doesse nele, algumas vezes era necessário ser mais firme com a garota, além de disso, não se sentia confortável em pensar nela saindo com os festeiros do lugar, já imaginando mil coisas. Com muito custo, o libriano conseguiu pegar no sono, tentando não pensar na saída da sua pupila no fim de semana.


	7. Isso é errado, Natasha, sou seu mestre

Isso é errado, Natasha, sou seu mestre

Na manhã seguinte à discussão, Natasha foi a primeira a chegar na cozinha e se sentar para fazer o desjejum, porém não conseguia ter apetite algum mesmo estando diante de uma mesa farta e atraente, preparada por Adalta, a serva da casa. A ruiva estava perdida em seus pensamentos, com um olhar distante, não percebendo a presença da serva que acabava de chegar no lugar.

– Não vai comer? – perguntou Adalta com sua suavidade costumeira.

– Não estou com muita fome hoje. – respondeu a garota com desânimo.

– A tristeza costuma mesmo acabar com qualquer apetite, não é mesmo?

– É, hoje não estou muito legal.

– Quer conversar?

– Ah, Adalta, não quero encher a sua cabeça com meus problemas.

– Que nada!Pode falar comigo sempre que tiver necessidade.

Ainda um pouco relutante, a garota resolveu falar.

– Eu e Dohko discutimos ontem e tudo por minha culpa.

– Mas foi muito sério?

– Na verdade o motivo foi meio bobo e eu não esperava que ele fosse ficar tão bravo comigo. – falou a garota dando um suspiro – Milo, o cavaleiro de escorpião me chamou para sair com ele e outros cavaleiros de ouro no sábado à noite para uma boate aqui perto e poxa, eu estou maior tempão trancada nesse fim de mundo, então achei uma boa ir dar uma distraída e tal, mas quando comuniquei ao meu mestre ele ficou super irritado dizendo que eu não iria, daí eu tentei argumentar dizendo estar entediada por só ficar trancada aqui desde minha chegada...

– E ele?

– Irredutível. Depois de alguma insistência da minha parte, ele ficou furioso e me mandou ir. Adalta, eu confesso ter ficado com raiva dele, mas por outro lado, não gosto de irritá-lo como fiz.

– Mas vocês conversaram depois disso?

– Eu tentei, mas ele não queria muito papo comigo não. – falou tristonha – Eu disse até que não iria e mesmo assim não amenizou em nada minha situação, é isso.

A serva ficou pensativa, mas ligava uns fatos. Ela como todo mundo sabia da fama de Milo e companhia no Santuário e fora dele, entendia perfeitamente a preocupação do libriano. Natasha era muito bonita e carne nova no pedaço, um belo atrativo e perfeita distração de alguns saints locais. Outro fato que vinha à mente da serva era de já ter observado o mestre da garota a olhar de uma maneira diferente, como nunca o viu fazer com nenhuma outra diante dela. Muitas amazonas do lugar viviam dando em cima do libriano, mas ele não mostrava muito interesse nelas, nunca reparou dele tê-las olhado da maneira como faz com Natasha. A princípio, imaginava ser impressão imaginando ser um olhar de cuidado e proteção, mas ligando os fatos, pensava em outra possibilidade que explicava muito bem a reação dele diante da saída da pupila.

– O que eu faço Adalta? Não quero ficar brigada com meu mestre.

– Natasha, ele não está com raiva de você.

– Como não? Ele evitou até de olhar para mim depois da discussão.

– Dohko gosta e se preocupa muito com você, por isso reagiu daquela maneira.

– Eu ainda não entendo.

– Dê um tempo para ele, isso passa você vai ver. Seu mestre não é do tipo que guarda mágoa e fica sem falar dias com quem briga, na verdade, ele é um dos homens mais compreensivos que eu conheci na vida.

– E mesmo assim consegui cagar tudo, deixando-o bravo.

– Bom dia. – disse o libriano ao chegar de repente na cozinha e se sentando à mesa.

– Bom dia. – responderam as duas.

– Dohko, sua pupila não quer comer nada hoje, está fazendo desfeita comigo. – falou Adalta fingindo estar aborrecida.

– Esse café parece estar muito gostoso, Natasha, tem tudo o que você gosta. – disse Dohko notando uma expressão bastante chateada no rosto da pupila.

– Vou deixar vocês aí, pois eu ainda tenho muito a fazer, com licença. – disse a serva saindo, deixando-os a sós.

O libriano observava a garota, enquanto um silêncio ficava entre eles.

– Precisa comer, vou dar um treino bem puxado hoje.

– Imagino.

– Vai ficar sem olhar para mim o resto do dia?

– Você ficou assim ontem.

– Eu sei. – ele respondeu respirando fundo. – Natasha eu acabei sendo duro contigo e entendo que queira sair, pois isso é algo normal na sua idade, contudo eu não gosto muito da idéia de te ver saindo com Milo e os outros, preferia vê-la na companhia de outras amazonas, garotas da sua idade e não eles.

– Dohko, eu não me dou muito bem com nenhuma amazona daqui e já teve prova disso naquele dia na arena, mas o problema não é exatamente elas,talvez seja eu mesma. Nossos mundos são muito diferentes e uma não consegue entender o lado da outra, eu não tenho saco de ouvi-las e elas de lidar com minhas pirações. Me sinto muito só às vezes e se não fosse por você e pela Adalta, me sentiria pior. Não consigo me encaixar em nada e quando fiz parte de algo nessa vida, era coisa errada. Dohko, você é a última pessoa nesse mundo que eu gostaria de chatear, mas queria muito sua confiança em mim, por mais difícil que possa parecer.

O libriano ouviu aquelas palavras sinceras da pupila e entendeu perfeitamente o ponto de vista da garota.

– Tudo bem, Natasha, eu te darei meu voto de confiança. Vai, se divirta amanhã, está precisando se distrair um pouco mesmo.

– Na boa? Não está mais bravo comigo? – disse a garota sorridente.

– Não.

– Eu te amo, mestre. – disse a ruiva sem pensar, saindo do seu lugar e dando um abraço apertado no libriano, o deixando desconcertado. – Juro que vou te recompensar por isso.

– Não precisa me recompensar de nada, tendo juízo amanhã para mim já está bom.

– Eu ainda não sei como um cara tipo você pode ser solteiro. – disse a pupila o olhando nos olhos, com os rostos bem próximos.

– Ainda não comeu nada Natasha e seu leite deve ter esfriado.

– Por que sempre desconversa quando eu toco nesse assunto? – disse enquanto se afastava, dando um certo alívio para o mestre que estava nervoso com a proximidade da garota momentos atrás.

– Eu não desconverso.

– Pára de ser cara de pau, é claro que desconversa! Pois eu tenho uma teoria: você deve passar o rodo e esconde o jogo. Hoje em dia eu duvido muito que você ficou duzentos e varadas de anos sem nada.

– Eu vou te esperar lá fora, não demora. – disse Dohko se levantando com o rosto corado com o rumo da conversa.

– Eu não disse? Já está fugindo.

O libriano não falou mais nada, com medo daquele assunto se prolongar e a saia justa ficar ainda pior. O treino foi bem intenso como prometido pelo mestre encerrando a semana de treinamento. De noite após banho e refeição, os dois estavam à vontade, ela com seu baby doll desconcertante e o libriano com uma calça folgada, tipo de Kung Fu e uma camiseta que definia muito bem seus músculos trabalhados. Não tinham sono então resolveram ver um filme que acabava de começar na televisão da sala.

– Dizem que esse filme é muito bom. Nem acreditei quando vi que ia passar já na TV, porque saiu do cinema há pouco tempo. – dizia a garota animada.

– É sobre o quê? – perguntou Dohko tentando se interessar e ignorar a visão da ruiva à sua frente e suas roupas minúsculas.

– É o filme da Marvel, Motoqueiro Fantasma.

– Aaah, tá.

– Não tem a mínima idéia do que eu estou falando, não é mesmo?

Quando a garota ia explicar, a luz do lugar acabou.

– Caracas, que merda! Justo agora!

– Pelo visto não foi só aqui. – disse o libriano olhando pela janela e vendo um total breu do lado de fora.

– Athena deve ter atrasado a conta de luz.

– Não fale besteira.

– Ué, mas faz sentido. Imagina quanto não deve ser pra manter isso tudo aqui, se bem que como é um local isolado no meio do nada, é bem capaz de ter um gato na rede.

– Gato?

– De que planeta você veio Dohko de Libra? – disse arqueando a sobrancelha. – Gato ou miau é quando você usa um serviço tipo luz, TV a cabo sem pagar. Sabe, faz um leve desvio no fornecimento de algum lugar ou de alguém...

– Senhorita Saori jamais faria algo assim.

– Gente rica é pior, meu lindo. Quanto mais tem, mais mão de vaca são.

– Natasha, dá pra parar de falar mau da deusa?

– Não estou falando mau, mas é bem capaz de ser isso. Porque pensa bem, ela é uma deusa mas com corpo humano e usa dinheiro. Nenhum outro deus tem conta no banco, mestre, só ela.

– Mesmo assim ela nunca faria algo desse tipo.

– Dohko...

– O que foi?

– Ela é uma deusa, não é santa. Os santos estão na igreja católica e Athena faz parte da mitologia grega, então nada haver.

– Vou ignorar o que acabou de dizer.

– Ah, vem não, você bem achou engraçado. – disse a ruiva atirando uma almofada em cheio no libriano.

– Você é um caso perdido mesmo. – respondeu o mestre jogando de volta a almofada e acertando o rosto da ruiva.

– Seu bruto! Me machucou. – falou Natasha com voz chorosa e a mão no rosto.

– Não foi tão forte assim.

– Foi sim! – respondeu a garota deitando aborrecida no sofá, deixando o mestre preocupado, indo se sentar ao seu lado.

– Desculpa, não sabia que iria te machucar.

A garota ouviu aquilo sem dizer nada, aumentando o nervosismo do tigre.

– Dohko? – falou a ruiva virando de frente para ele.

– O que foi Natasha?

– Você fica uma graça quando está com essa cara de preocupado. – falou acariciando o rosto do mestre, fazendo-o corar violentamente recebendo um sorriso da garota.

Apesar da falta de energia, dava para ver notar as expressões um do outro, por estarem bem perto. Os olhares se prendiam, enquanto as respirações de ambos quebravam o silêncio, eram fortes e desritmadas entregando um pouco do que eles sentiam. Sem timidez alguma, a ruiva levou sua mão até a nuca do seu mestre, fazendo leves movimentos em seu cabelo enquanto o trazia quase de forma hipnótica, para mais perto de si, ficando com os rostos bem próximos. O libriano sempre tão controlado e ciente de seus atos, parecia ter perdido completamente o raciocínio, enquanto sentia seu corpo queimar por dentro. Natasha levantou um pouco a cabeça, diminuindo a distância entre os lábios, roçando de leve os seus nos do seu mestre, o fazendo sentir um pouco do gosto da sua boca.

– Dohko, me beija. – disse a ruiva em um sussurro.

O libriano sentiu o corpo ser tomado de um forte desejo e quando iria em frente, a luz voltou, fazendo-o se afastar imediatamente da pupila.

– O que houve? – perguntou a pupila sem entender a reação dele.

– Isso é errado, Natasha, sou seu mestre.

– E daí? – ela disse indo na direção dele o deixando nervoso.

– Não, Natasha! Eu sou seu mestre e responsável, não posso ter nenhum tipo de envolvimento além desse.

– Até parece que os outros não dão umas saidinhas com suas pupilas.

– Eu não quero saber dos outros! O que eles fazem não me interessa!

– Você é muito certinho, por isso foi pego de bucha pela deusa para ficar pregado numa rocha vendo um maldito selo.

– Pois para mim foi uma honra ter feito isso e faria de novo se fosse necessário. – disse o libriano bem irritado.

– Quer saber? Pra mim já deu, não vou discutir com você!

– Fico feliz em saber.

– Ótimo! – falou a garota indo em direção ao quarto – E quer saber do que mais? Vou me divertir sozinha, boa noite! – disse batendo a porta enquanto o libriano se recuperava da última frase.

Assim passou a noite e no dia seguinte, o libriano foi chamado bem cedo para uma reunião com a deusa, ficando todo o dia à disposição da mesma. À noite, Dohko voltou bem cansado para casa, indo direto para a cozinha tomar um suco recém feito por Adalta. Apesar da cabeça cheia por diversos assuntos tratados o dia inteiro, acabou pensando na noite anterior e no beijo que quase deu na pupila. Respirou fundo enquanto terminava de tomar o último gole da bebida, quando ouviu um som de salto se aproximando da cozinha, chamando sua atenção para porta. Não demorou para Natasha aparecer a sua frente com uma calça jeans escura bem justa, marcando sua coxa e bumbum, um scarpin pink e uma blusa preta de alça, com uma pequena abertura na frente, deixando sua barriga à mostra de vez em quando. Usava argolas e pulseiras prateadas, além de uma maquiagem leve apenas chamando atenção para seus olhos.

– Boa noite, Dohko.

– Boa noite. – respondeu o libriano tentando não olhar muito para a pupila. – Já está de saída?

– Daqui a pouco Milo deve estar batendo aí.

– Alguém disse meu nome? – falou o escorpião chegando sem avisar e já dando uma bela conferida na ruiva, incomodando o libriano. – Está linda, gata!

– Obrigada, Milo, você também está ótimo.

– É eu sei. Vamos indo, o pessoal já está lá fora.

– Quem vai? – perguntou Dohko com uma expressão bastante séria.

– Hoje não vai muita gente, somente eu , Kanon, Shura e Máscara. Afrodite teve um piriri com uma comida que ele experimentou da Saori e vai ficar em casa hoje.

– Coitado! – disse Natasha.

– O papo está muito bom, mas a noite lá fora tá melhor. Bora, lindinha. – disse o escorpião dando o braço para a garota logo dali.

Os dois desceram bem animados, conversando sobre os points gregos, encontrando os demais na frente da primeira casa. Ao aparecerem, todos voltaram suas atenções para a bela ruiva ao lado do escorpião.

– Tem certeza que vai deixar Milo ser o professor dela, Máscara? – perguntou Kanon em off.

– Quero mais que ela se lasque. – respondeu o canceriano tentando disfarçar a secada nela.

– Não está linda, minha ruivinha? – disse Milo se exibindo e passando o braço em torno da cintura da garota.

– Deixa o ancião te ouvir falar assim da pupila dele. – disse Shura

– Tenho culpa se ele resolveu ter uma pupila tão gost...

– Então, eu estou com as chaves do carro, vamos? – falou o capricorniano interrompendo o escorpião.

No banco da frente, foi Shura na direção, Máscara no carona acendendo um cigarro, Kanon e Milo na ponta e Natasha no meio.

– Jura que você vai fumar aqui? – perguntou Milo, tirando a fumaça do cigarro que insistentemente vinha na direção do seu rosto.

– Tá incomodado, pega um táxi.

– Você tem fumado demais, vai ter um enfisema daqui a pouco. – disse Milo.

– Ser cavaleiro mata mais rápido, antes de eu ter um enfisema eu já morri em batalha.

– Cacete! – exclamou Kanon.

– É isso mesmo, tirando Dohko e Shion, você e seu irmão são os cavaleiros mais velhos do Santuário, isso significa que ninguém dura muito naquela porra.

– Não escuta ele não, lindinha, você vai viver muito ainda, vai ver.

– As amazonas são as que morrem primeiro. – falou o canceriano dando um longo trago.

– Animador. – falou Natasha com um sorriso amarelo.

– É melhor ouvir isso do que ser surdo. – completou o capricorniano, estacionando o carro na vaga da boate.

Em pouco tempo, eles entraram na boate que tinha um toque retrô na decoração e tocava umas músicas no estilo, sendo diferente de outros points que basicamente tocavam música eletrônica e baladas remixadas.

– Aqui é bem bonito e diferente das boates da Rússia.

– Você ia à boate lá? – perguntou Milo curioso.

– Fui algumas vezes sim e era bem agitada, mais do que aqui.

– Mal pergunte, mas qual a sua idade? – disse Kanon que ouvia a conversa.

– Dezesseis, por quê?

– Sério? Só isso? – disse Milo um pouco surpreso.

– Tá dizendo que eu tenho cara de velha é?

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, gata, que isso?

– Só uma curiosidade? Com quantos anos você freqüentava esses lugares no seu país? – disse o geminiano, enquanto Máscara fingia não prestar atenção no papo.

– Ah, com treze, catorze anos.

– E lá é permitido chicas entrarem em boates nessa idade?

– Chega de interrogatório! – cortou Milo. – Vou pegar uma bebida pra mim Natasha e você o que quer?

– Vodka para matar as saudades da casa.

– Vai com calma, ruivinha, se chegar carregada em casa Dohko acaba com nossa raça. – disse Kanon.

– Pra sua informação, eu agüento beber mais do que qualquer um de vocês.

– Isso é um desafio? – perguntou o geminiano que adorava uma aposta.

– Entenda como quiser.

– Isso não vai prestar. – falou Shura.

Todos foram para o balcão do lugar, que por sinal não estava muito cheio, começando assim uma seqüência de rodadas para ver quem conseguia beber mais. Kanon e Natasha já tinham ingerido uma boa quantidade, deixando todos surpresos.

– A ruivinha é pé de cana. – disse Máscara para Milo.

– Kanon, já chega, vocês dois provaram que conseguem entornar um barril. – falou Shura preocupado.

– Desiste, ruivinha?

– Jamais, Kanon!

Já bem tortos, os dois viravam mais um copo, quando de repente o geminiano engasgou, tossindo terrivelmente sem conseguir tomar nem mais uma gota de nada.

– Ahá, eu venci! – falava Nat com a língua meio enrolada.

– Venceu coisa nenhuma – pausa para tosse – eu engasguei, não desisti.

– Você perdeu, Kanon, dá logo a vitória pra garota antes que um de vocês caiam em como alcoólico. – disse Shura

Bem animada, Natasha foi para o centro da pista dançar sozinha feliz da vida ao som de Lolita, da cantora Lana Del Rey.

"Você seria meu, você seria meu bebe esta noite  
Poderia beijar meus lábios tutti-frutti sob o sol brilhante  
Por que eu gosto bastante de você,  
Tudo que você tem, você não sabia?  
É você que eu adoro,  
Embora eu faça os rapazes cairem como dominós

Beije me no escuro esta noite  
E.s.c.u.r.o, do meu jeito  
Beije me no parque esta noite  
P.a.r.q.u.e. deixe-os todos dizerem

Ei Lolyta, ei  
Ei Lolyta, ei  
Eu sei que os rapazes querem, eu não vou brincar  
Ei Lolyta, ei  
Ei Lolyta, ei  
Assobiem quanto quiserem, mas não vou dizer

Nunca amei, com coração palpitante, os rapazes da cidade  
Só você e eu sentindo o calor batendo quando o sol se pôr

Eu poderia ser sua, eu poderia ser sua bebê esta noite  
Derrubando você de seu céu de quarenta andares  
Brilhando como uma deusa  
Não posso acreditar tenho você dentro  
Veja o que comprei, sem segundas intenções, ó Romeu"

Máscara não conseguia mais disfarçar as olhadas para aquela ninfeta dançando em sua frente, na verdade, todos a olhavam desejosos. Nesse momento, um grupo de mulheres com roupas e atitudes provocantes, se aproximaram dos cavaleiros ali parados, desviando as atenções deles da pupila do tigre. As periguetes, ficaram como uma boa distração a eles, com suas investidas bem provocantes. Como Milo estava bem animado com uma delas, Máscara saiu de fininho em direção à Natasha que dançava de forma sensual. Com passos e olhar de felino quando está para capturar uma presa, o canceriano se aproximou por trás, puxando-a contra si e causando um susto nela.

–O que quer? – disse a ruiva se virando para o encarar. – Pensei que não quisesse mais nada comigo.

– Isso não é hora de discutirmos isso. Que tal aproveitarmos a noite?

– Eu vim com Milo, não contigo.

– Sinto lhe informar que o seu acompanhante está meio ocupado agora. – disse o canceriano apontando na direção do escorpião que tinha uma morena sentada em seu colo.

– Mesmo assim, não quero nada com você, dá licença. – disse a ruiva o largando pra trás e passando entre as pessoas que dançavam na pista, indo em direção à saída.

Do lado de fora, a ruiva se encostou numa parede um pouco irritada com Máscara e pelo fato de ter ficado sozinha chupando o dedo.

– Posso te fazer companhia?

– Larga do meu pé! Caracas!

– Eu duvido que queira realmente isso. – falou o canceriano a beijando intensamente e cheio de desejos, enroscando sua língua na dela enquanto sua mão passeava por suas curvas, animando a garota que se rendeu aos seus toques. – Vamos lá pra casa, dá pra fazer mais do que aqui.

– Vamos voltar de carro.

– Com que chave? Duvido que o Shura vai querer me dar e ficar a pé com os outros.

– Quem disse que precisamos de chave? – falou a ruiva dando um sorriso malicioso para o canceriano.

Os dois foram até o estacionamento em direção ao carro. Máscara quando se aproximou do veículo, deu um leve tranco na porta, a abrindo na hora. Natasha foi até a ignição, juntando um fio vermelho com um preto, ligando o carro.

– Aonde você aprendeu isso?

– De onde eu vim, isso é brincadeira de criança.

– Não quero nem imaginar onde você vivia.

Sem mais conversas, os dois entraram no carro, saindo em disparada pelas ruas da Grécia em direção ao Santuário, deixando todos seus amigos na boate a pé. Enquanto dirigia, carícias eram trocadas entre eles durante o percurso. A mão de Natasha percorria o corpo do canceriano, o fazendo abrir a própria calça expondo seu membro que pulsava apertado no jeans. Sem pensar duas vezes, a ruiva começou a fazer movimentos prazerosos com a mão, animando bastante o canceriano.

– Se fizesse isso com a boca, eu ficaria mais feliz. – ele disse com uma voz rouca.

Nat olhou para ele e com desejo, o abocanhou naquele lugar de prazer, o explorando com habilidade, deixando-o surpreso e arrancando gemidos dele. Perto de chegar ao clímax, ele tirou uma mão do volante para controlar os movimentos da cabeça da garota, aumentando ainda mais sua excitação. Não demorou para logo se derramar na pequena boca da jovem que o beijou em seguida.

– Muito bem garota. – disse ao estacionar o carro e fechar o zíper de sua calça. - Vem, antes que a gente acabe fazendo o resto aqui mesmo.

Os dois saíram do carro e subiram animados em direção a Casa de Câncer, para terminarem a noite juntos, porém antes de entrar, Natasha de repente se lembrou do mestre.

"Isso é hora de eu ficar com o meu mestre na cabeça? Droga!" pensava a garota.

– Vai entrar ou vai ficar aí parada? – falou Máscara com a porta aberta e vendo uma expressão de dúvida surgir no rosto da ruiva. – Ah, não, conheço essa cara! Puta merda, garota, vai dar pra trás de novo?

– Não me pressione, caranguejo!

– Dá pra entrar de uma vez?

– Pedindo assim eu não vou. – respondeu a garota cruzando os braços.

– Pára de fazer charminho e anda logo antes que eu vá aí e te pegue.

– Eu não sei porque fiquei com você, seu bruto! Sou uma burra mesmo!

– Milo que foi esperto. Te largou e se deu bem.

– Por que então não volta lá e pára de encher meu saco. Pelo que me lembre, não fui atrás de você, mas o senhor que veio até mim.

– E me arrependo muito, agora entra! – disse o canceriano a pegando pelo braço.

– Me solta! – dizia a garota estapeando o canceriano.

– Solta ela, Máscara!

– Dohko! – falou a garota feliz ao vê-lo ali.

– Não se meta!

– Larga a Natasha agora, antes que eu mesmo vá aí e a solte!

– Toma pode ficar com essa praga. – falou o canceriano empurrando a ruiva na direção do libriano, quase a fazendo cair.

– Está tudo bem, Natasha?

– Está sim, mestre.

– Máscara, espero nunca mais vê-lo perto dela, estamos entendidos?

– Está me ameaçando? Pois saiba de uma coisa, mestre ancião, sua pupila não merece toda a sua preocupação e proteção, ela é bem esperta, mais do que imagina. E mais uma coisa: o que ela tinha que perder, já perdeu e isso deve ter tempo, então não perca tanto do seu tempo cuidando de quem não vale à pena. – completou o canceriano fechando a porta na cara dos dois.

– Mestre, eu posso explicar eu...

– Não quero ouvir mais sua voz Natasha. – disse o mestre subindo na frente, bastante triste com o que acabara de ouvir e presenciar.

Os dois subiram o restante das casas, chegando na de Libra, sem trocar ao menos um olhar. Ao adentrar a sala, Dohko disse secamente:

– Vai para seu quarto, não quero mais te ver por hoje.

Natasha o olhou, mas o libriano virou o rosto. Ela então correu para o quarto, se trancando e indo chorar, por ter decepcionado seu mestre. Do lado de fora, Dohko ouvia o choro da sua pupila, sentindo uma imensa vontade de sair dali. Irritado, deixou a casa e foi para um lugar afastado, onde gostava de ficar quando algo o aborrecia ou preocupava.

– Fazia tempo que eu não te via por aqui. – disse uma voz se aproximando.

– Sim, meu amigo Shion, já faz muito desde a última vez que me estive nesse lugar.

– Tem haver com a Natasha, não tem?

– Como sabe?

– Eu te conheço, Dohko.

– É verdade. – falou abaixando a cabeça. – Eu não sei se devo continuar treinando minha pupila, apesar de ter prometido à Athena que eu nunca desistiria dela.

– Você se envolveu com ela, não foi?

– Não! Nunca fiz nada com a Natasha!

– Dohko, se envolver não significa apenas algo físico, mas envolve sentimentos também.

– Eu não sei como permiti que algo assim me acontecesse.

– Não controlamos os sentimentos, já deveria saber disso.

– Ela é minha pupila Shion, não é permitido um mestre sentir algo assim, além do mais ela é muito jovem e imatura, só me causaria problemas me envolver com alguém desse jeito.

– Entendo, mas você não está levando algo em consideração. Sentimentos como amor, rompem a barreira da hierarquia, idade, tempo, ideologias, tirando a importância de tudo isso.

– É muito cedo ainda para dizer que a amo, Shion. – respondeu o libriano com firmeza.

– Talvez sim, mas deve levar isso que eu disse em consideração.

– Eu não sei o que fazer, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sei como agir.

– Em alguns momentos, o melhor a fazer é não agir.

– Com a Natasha, nada tem lógica.

– Você sabe alguma coisa do passado dela?

– Ela evita falar.

– O passado diz muito sobre uma pessoa, caro amigo.

Os dois terminaram a noite conversando, como sempre faziam desde muito tempo. Apesar da mesma idade, Shion é que dava conselhos na maioria das vezes como irmão mais velho, de maneira confortante e sábia.


	8. Procurando seu mestre?

**Procurando seu mestre?**

Perto da hora do almoço, no dia seguinte à saída, Natasha saiu do quarto procurando por Dohko, mas não o encontrou em canto algum, entendendo que ele devia ter saído para evitar topar com ela por ainda estar irritado com os acontecimentos da noite anterior. A garota sabia de o domingo ser um dia em que o libriano não saía de casa, colocando suas coisas em ordem e se preparando para a semana de tarefas no Santuário. A ruiva se sentiu mal vendo que havia irritado como nunca seu mestre, quebrando seu voto de confiança e o expondo a um aborrecimento desnecessário com o canceriano, chegando à conclusão de que dessa vez ele não amoleceria e faria as pazes tão rápido quanto as outras discussões anteriores.

– Como posso trazer tanto desgosto assim para meu mestre, em tão pouco tempo? Athena, será que eu não presto mesmo? – a garota falava para si mesma, jogada no sofá enquanto pensava em todas as dores de cabeça que havia dado ao libriano.

– Falando sozinha, ruivinha? A vodca ainda está fazendo efeito? – perguntou Milo chegando na sala da casa sem ter sido notado pela garota que estava distraída e deitada ao lado oposto da entrada.

– Eu não tenho com quem conversar, então falo sozinha. – respondeu a garota se sentando e dando espaço para o escorpião sentar ao seu lado.

– Ah,tadinha! Quando se sentir sozinha pode passar lá em casa, vizinha, sempre estarei disposto a conversar contigo.

– Conversar, sei.

– Eu posso ser amigo quando eu quero, ora.

– Você não é o tipo de cara que costuma ter mulheres somente como amigas.

– Calúnia! Eu tenho uma amiga ou outra, para sua informação.

– É? E qual delas o senhor nunca ficou e nem pensa em ficar?

O escorpião ficou bem pensativo analisando a pergunta e vendo que a ruiva tinha certa razão, pois já tinha pego todas e ainda possuía interesse por duas ou três.

– Viu? Seu silêncio disse tudo. – completou a ruiva.

– Tá, pára de ser chata, está certa nisso! – respondeu emburrado – Mas eu falei sério quando disse pra você bater lá em casa pra conversar. Claro que eu vou te cantar, mas se você não me der mole eu vou te respeitar e bater um papo somente.

– Obrigada pelo convite, Milo, quando me sentir só eu vou lá te perturbar na Casa de Escorpião. – respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

– Eu soube que o Dohko ficou puto lá na Casa de Câncer.

– Como sabe?

– As notícias voam aqui nesse lugar.

– Estou vendo.

– Ele brigou muito?

– Não, Milo, meu mestre não quer nem olhar pra minha cara.

– Sinto muito, lindinha, não queria ter te trazido problemas.

– Não foi culpa sua.

– Me sinto um pouco culpado sim, porque eu te convidei para ser minha acompanhante ontem e acabei me distraindo com uma mulher enquanto você foi dançar e quando dei por mim, já tinha ido embora e Máscara também.

– Mesmo assim, Milo, a culpa foi toda minha, eu sempre termino fazendo alguma besteira que acaba me ferrando ou magoando alguém.

– Fica assim não, daqui a pouco o mestre ancião vai estar de boa.

– Ele sempre acaba ficando bem, mas não demora e eu estrago tudo. – ela respondeu com os olhos cheios de água.

– Não chora, Natasha, todo mundo erra.

– Mas eu erro direto, Milo! Estou sempre fazendo uma burrice, uma merda qualquer, Dohko deve estar se arrependendo profundamente de ter me aceitado como sua pupila.

– Não diga isso, ele adora ser seu mestre. Nos treinos todo mundo percebe como ele tem prazer de te treinar e como fica feliz a cada evolução sua. Deixa disso, ruivinha. –falou o escorpião dando um abraço na garota – Na época em que eu era pupilo, fazia um monte também e cheguei a pensar que não conseguiria a armadura de escorpião, mas cá eu estou, servindo a deusa e cumprindo muito bem meus deveres. É uma fase, depois passa, vai ver. – falou Milo sentindo ter acalmado Natasha.

– Obrigada, Milo. - falou a garota se afastando.

– De nada, cara. Deixa só eu te fazer uma pergunta que não quer calar.

– Manda!

– Ontem, quem fez ligação direta no carro, você ou o caranguejo?

– Eu.

– Uhuul! Ganhei vinte pratas.

– Do que você tá falando?

– Eu apostei vinte pratas com o Shura de que tinha sido você a fazer ligação direta e não o Máscara.

– E como sabia que tinha sido eu?

– Porque eu conheço meu amigo e sei que ele não teria paciência e cabeça para ligar fiozinhos, preferindo pegar logo um táxi e te levar logo pra qualquer canto.

– Verdade...

– Só mais uma pergunta...

– Lá vem.

– Vocês tinham algum lance antes da noite de ontem?

– Caracas, como você é fofoqueiro escorpião!

– Custa me dizer, poxa? Prometo que não abro minha boca.

– Está bem. Eu e aquele grosso tivemos alguma coisa sim, satisfeito?

– Sabia!

– Como sabia?

– Palpite. – falou se levantando – Tô indo, estou com fome! Já comeu?

– Ainda não.

– Quer comer comigo, então?

– Não, Milo, obrigada.

– Deixa eu indo lá e pegar minhas quarentas pratas.

– Não eram vinte?

– Eram? – falou o escorpião dando uma de desentendido.

– A segunda pergunta valia vinte pratas também, né? – perguntou a ruiva entendendo o que Milo tinha deixado escapar.

– Ah, fica aborrecida não.

– Beleza, mas vou querer comissão.

– Comissão?

– É claro! O senhor ganhou quarenta pratas às minhas custas, me deve metade pelo menos.

– Que extorsão!

– Deixa de ser mão de vaca!

– Tá bem, mais tarde eu passo aqui e te deixo dez pratas.

– Só dez? Tinha que ser vinte!

– Doze.

– Quinze, com muita bondade minha escorpião de uma figa.

– Fazer o que? Tá certo, mais tarde passo aqui e te dou sua parte. – falou indo em direção à porta e deixando a casa.

Após a saída do escorpião, Natasha resolveu dar uma saída também para tentar encontrar seu mestre perdido no lugar e conversar. Teve idéia de ir direto na décima terceira casa, onde ficavam a deusa e Shion, melhor amigo dele. Chegando na entrada, viu logo de cara o lemuriano conversando com seu pupilo Mu.

– Oi, gente, boa tarde.

– Boa tarde, Natasha como vai? – disse Mu sempre simpático.

– Bem... – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

– Procurando seu mestre?

– Estou sim, Shion, você o viu? Precisava falar com ele.

– Sim, eu o vi mais cedo saindo do Santuário.

– E sabe para onde ele foi?

– Não sei, Natasha, mas creio que ele não deve demorar. Dohko não costuma permanecer muito tempo fora.

– É deve estar certo. Vou indo então e esperá-lo lá em casa. Obrigada.

– De nada, Natasha. – respondeu Shion vendo a garota se afastar.

– Ela está causando problemas ao Dohko, não é mestre?

– Mu, ninguém aparece na nossa vida à toa e Natasha não cruzou o caminho do meu amigo sem razão. Existe um motivo para cada coisa que nos acontece e devemos ter sabedoria para entender o que nos cerca. Ela é tão necessária a ele quanto Dohko para ela. – finalizou o Grande Mestre voltando ao assunto anterior à interrupção da ruiva com seu pupilo.

"O que vou dizer ao Dohko quando vê-lo? Me desculpa mestre, sou uma louca mesmo. Não, é apelativo. Mestre, sinto ter quebrado sua confiança e... também não. Droga, não consigo pensar em nada pra aliviar minha barra." Pensava a garota entrando a Casa de Libra quando de começou a ouvir a voz do mestre na sala. "Meu mestre chegou, que bom!" alegrou-se sentindo seu coração acelerar com aquilo.

– Dohko, eu estava te procurando... – mal completou a frase se deparou com o mestre conversando com uma chinesa de seus quarenta e poucos anos, sentada no sofá com o libriano em uma conversa animada.

– Essa deve ser a sua pupila. – disse a mulher ao ver Natasha se aproximar.

– Sim é. – respondeu Dohko.

– Quem é ela? – perguntou a pupila com cara de poucos amigos.

– Essa é Ling, uma velha amiga minha.

– Prazer em conhecê-la Natasha, Dohko já me contou sobre você.

– Contou é, Dohko? – disse a ruiva sentindo o rosto queimar de raiva.

– Tem muita sorte de tê-lo como mestre, espero que tenha consciência disso. Tudo o que eu sei aprendi com ele. – falou Ling com um sorriso malicioso, deixando o libriano sem graça.

– Ling vai passar uns dias conosco.

– E onde ela vai ficar, mestre? Só temos dois quartos aqui.

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso, querida, eu posso ficar no mesmo quarto que seu mestre.

– Se quiser eu durmo aqui na sala, Ling. O sofá é grande e confortável.

– Não tem cabimento eu te tirar da sua cama para dormir aqui. Eu durmo em um colchonete lá no seu quarto perto de você, sem problema algum, como nos velhos tempos. – dizia a chinesa olhando o libriano que retribuía os olhares, deixando a ruiva avulsa. – Dohko, tem almoço nessa casa?

– Tem sim, minha serva sempre deixa comida a mais para o final de semana.

– É mas não deve ter muita pra todo mundo não, porque ela só faz o suficiente para mim e pro meu mestre e como você não avisou que viria. – disse Natasha irritada.

– Sua pupila é tão preocupada com as pessoas Dohko, deve ser muito bom conviver com ela. – ironizou Ling, recebendo um olhar fulminante da garota.

– Você já comeu Natasha? – disse o tigre sentindo uma viber pesada no lugar.

– Estava te esperando, mestre. – respondeu praticamente entre os dentes.

– Como eu dei uma de mal educada chegando sem avisar, vou preparar mais alguma coisa para aumentar a comida e assim todos nós comeremos à vontade.

– Quer ajuda, Ling?

– Adoraria Dohko.

– Vai indo pra cozinha enquanto guardo suas malas e depois eu vou te dar uma mão. – disse o libriano recebendo uma piscada da chinesa.

No quarto o libriano abria espaço no guarda-roupas para Ling guardar algumas peças de sua mala.

– Ela vai ficar muito tempo aqui? – falou Natasha parando perto do mestre.

– O tempo que ela achar necessário, por quê?

– Ora porque, porque vai mudar o ritmo todo da casa e pode atrapalhar o treinamento.

– Ling é uma boa pessoa e não vai nos atrapalhar em nada.

– Humpf, tá bom. – resmungou a ruiva.

– Espero não te ver arrumando confusão nesse tempo em que ela estiver conosco.

– Por que está dizendo isso?

– Preciso mesmo responder? - ele falou franzindo a testa.

– Está muito triste comigo por causa de ontem?

– Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. – respondeu secamente.

– Me desculpa Dohko. – falou o abraçando, mas sendo afastada por ele na mesma hora.

– Natasha, preciso terminar logo com essa arrumação para ajudar Ling na cozinha. – disse secamente enquanto dobrava umas camisas retiradas do cabide.

Sem dizer nada, a pupila saiu rápido do quarto e da casa, perdendo completamente o apetite de novo.

– Ching Ling de uma figa! – esbravejava a ruiva bicando uma pedra e acertando Máscara que vinha subindo.

– Puta que pariu garota!

– Eu mereço topar com você justo agora.

– Eu que deveria dizer isso.

– Não começa! Não estou com saco pra mais merda!

– Está com raivinha por que vai ter que dividir as atenções com a amiguinha do seu mestre querido? Eu o vi passando bem feliz ainda pouco com a mulher. - falou de forma maldosa.

– Eu fico feliz que ele tenha recebido uma antiga amiga. - falou sem convencer em nada o canceriano. - E você? Não tem mais o que fazer não, além de ficar aqui parado me torrando e tomando conta de quem sobe e desce?

– Tem razão, ficar aqui contigo é a maior perda de tempo. – respondeu o canceriano terminando seguindo em frente, na direção oposta a da garota que terminou de descer o restante das casas, com pressa e sem rumo.

Na Casa de Libra

– Pronto, Ling, terminei lá e já posso te ajudar.

– Eu também terminei por aqui, Dohko. – respondeu Ling mostrando um belo prato chinês que exalava um cheiro muito bom.

– Ainda se lembra da minha comida favorita?

– Claro, como poderia esquecer?

– Vou chamar Natasha pra vir comer.

– Parece que eu a vi saindo.

– Tem certeza?

– Acho que sim, por que não dá uma olhada enquanto eu te sirvo?

O libriano assentiu que sim e olhou a procura da pupila pela casa e do lado de fora, sem sucesso, voltando em seguida para a cozinha.

– Ela saiu mesmo.

– Sua pupila costuma sempre sair sem te dar satisfações?

– Não ela nunca fez isso antes.

– Natasha é bem diferente do Shiryu, dá pra ver de longe.

– Sim é.

– Acha que ela vale a pena, Dohko?

– Athena insistiu que eu a treinasse e não desistisse dela, então confio na deusa.

– E você, confia em sua pupila?

O libriano não respondeu nada, se sentando para comer com uma expressão séria. Ling também começou a comer, sem puxar mais assuntos.

Passava das nove horas da noite e Dohko esperava a pupila do lado de fora da Casa, muito preocupado e se sentindo mal de ter sido tão seco com ela mais cedo.

– Não vai entrar?

– Depois, Ling.

– Eu vou me deitar, estou cansada da viagem. Boa noite, Dohko.

– Boa noite, Ling.

Assim que a chinesa entrou, o libriano avistou a ruiva subindo as escadarias, sentindo um grande alívio ao vê-la.

– Por onde andou Natasha? Estava ficando preocupado.

– Fui dar uma volta, só isso. – respondeu sonolenta e apática.

– Esse tempo todo?

– Mestre estou cansada, preciso dormir.

– Você não parece muito bem, o que você fez?

– Nada que eu nunca tenha feito. Boa noite, mestre, até amanhã. – respondeu a ruiva entrando com passos um pouco descoordenados e lentos, sendo notado pelo libriano o preocupando ainda mais.

Dohko foi decidido ao quarto da pupila e fazer um interrogatório, mas ao chegar viu que a garota já estava dormindo profundamente de qualquer jeito na cama. Ele a observava enquanto sentia seus batimentos aumentarem e ficarem mais fortes. O libriano a endireitou com cuidado e tirou seus sapatos a cobrindo com um fino lençol até a altura dos ombros, voltando sua atenção nos traços do rosto dela o fazendo acariciar sua face e depois o cabelo, ficando um tempinho desse jeito.

–O que você quis dizer com "nada que eu nunca tenha feito"? Shion está certo, eu devo saber mais sobre seu passado. – sussurrava o libriano preocupado, dando um beijo na testa da garota e deixando o quarto em seguida.


	9. Até amanhã, mestre

**Até amanhã, mestre.**

Era segunda e mais um semana de treinamentos intensos começariam para todos no Santuário. Natasha apesar de ter chegado mau na noite anterior, conseguiu acordar bem cedo e se arrumar para ir treinar com seu mestre, pois só o fato de poder ficar com ele, mesmo que em treinamento, a animava bem.

– Bom dia. – falou ao chegar na cozinha.

– Bom dia, Natasha. – respondeu Ling.

– Adalta, cadê o Dohko? – falou a ruiva ignorando a chinesa.

– Ele deu uma saída, mas disse que não iria demorar.

– Você o deixou muito preocupado ontem, não deveria ter saído daquele jeito. Sempre sai assim sem avisar? - disse enquanto se servia de algum chá.

– Não é da sua conta. – falou a ruiva ficando imediatamente de mau humor com a intromissão.

– Natasha tem muita consideração pelo Dohko, deve ter acontecido alguma coisa para ela não ter dito nada. – defendeu Adalta.

– Aconteceu algo ontem Natasha?

– Ling, você pode ser amiga e convidada do meu mestre, mas se ficar se metendo onde não é chamada, vou acabar te socando e não vai demorar muito. – falou a ruiva em um tom ameaçador, deixando a serva com os olhos arregalados com a cena.

– Bom dia, meninas. – falou o libriano ao chegar.

– Bom dia. – responderam em coro, apesar do clima estranho.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Imagina meu amigo, com a Natasha presente tudo fico tranqüilo e agradável.

– Fico feliz que saiba disso. – respondeu a ruiva.

Dohko imediatamente notou que algumas farpas deveriam ter sido trocadas entre as duas e que seria assim todo o tempo enquanto Ling estivesse por lá.

– Terminou de comer?

– Sim mestre acabei.

– Vamos indo?

– Vamos!

– Tchau, Adalta.- disse a ruiva dando um beijinho no rosto da serva.

– Bom treino, menina.

Os dois saíram da casa e no caminho o libriano resolveu ter uma conversa.

– Natasha, pra onde você foi ontem? – ele disse com um semblante preocupado.

– Dar uma volta pelo vilarejo.

– E o que você fez nesse vilarejo?

– Ah, nada.

– Como nada? Você falou ter feito algo sim, como no seu passado. O que foi?

– Nada, mestre.

– Não minta pra mim. – falou o libriano parando e a fazendo parar também. – O que você fez no passado que te influencia tanto hoje? Me diz, para eu poder te entender melhor.

– Eu não posso.

– Por quê?

– Porque eu tenho muito medo de te perder. – respondeu com tristeza e sinceridade.

– Natasha, isso não vai acontecer já te disse antes.

– Mas eu te aborreço muito e sinto às vezes que você se arrependeu de ter me aceito como sua pupila.

O libriano ficou pensativo e de certa forma sabia que ela tinha razão.

– Mesmo que eu quisesse deixar de ser seu mestre, nunca conseguiria me afastar de você a essa altura. – respondeu a olhando bem nos olhos a tocando no rosto.

– Dohko, você é tudo o que eu tenho e se um dia eu te perder não sei o que será de mim, por isso não quero me arriscar falando coisas de que me envergonho e gostaria de esquecer.

As palavras da pupila fizeram seu corpo todo reagir, desde as pernas até sua mente que parecia ter ficado adormecida por um segundo ou dois. Instintivamente, ele a abraçou forte seu pequeno corpo, tendo o gesto retribuído esquecendo de estarem demonstrando afeto no meio do caminho utilizado para chegar a arena, chamando atenção de alguns passantes na hora.

– É impressão minha ou o os dois estão se abraçando como um casal apaixonado? – falou Milo ao lado de Camus.

– Toma conta da sua vida, escorpião.

– Cara, por isso eu tenho andado menos contigo. Se não for nenhum papo cabeça você deleta.

– Apenas não gosto de falar da vida alheia.

– Pode não falar, mas bem pensa, como todo mundo. – retrucou o escorpião seguindo com o amigo.

Quando mestre e pupila se afastaram, notaram olhos curiosos na direção deles, desconcertando o libriano.

– O que estão olhando? Nunca abraçaram ninguém não, bando de desocupados. – esbravejou a ruiva com a mão na cintura.

– Pára com isso, Natasha, vai arrumar confusão.

– E daí? Você me defende. É o único cavaleiro que tem armas então...

– Onde foi que me meti? – brincou o libriano.

– Ah, mestre, sua vida tava muito sem graça sem minha pessoa, agora ficou mais animadinha. – deu uma piscadela recebendo um sorriso de volta.

– No final do treino, ainda vamos conversar, ouviu?

– Ainda não desistiu é? – falou a ruiva desanimada com a insistência.

O treinamento foi um dos melhores, surpreendendo o libriano deixando-o muito feliz com a evolução da pupila.

– Foi muito bem hoje. – falou enquanto guardava os materiais.

– Estou me esforçando.

– Notei.

– Mestre, me dá um segundinho? Vou ali falar com Milo e já volto. – saiu rápido sem dar chance ao libriano de dizer sim ou não.

– E aí, Milo? – falou a ruiva ao se aproximar dele que deixava a arena com Camus e Shura naquele momento.

– Olá, ruivinha.

– Milo, você não passou ontem lá em casa para deixar minha comissão.

Camus olhou para os dois sem entender nada do assunto, enquanto o capricorniano segurava um riso por saber do que se tratava.

– Eu esqueci, lindinha, desculpe! Mais tarde eu deixo lá.

– Se me der outro balão vou cobrar o dobro.

– Cacete, quer me falir? Parece agiota.

– Se ferrou, escorpião.

– Fica na sua Shura, você se ferrou mais do que eu. Mais tarde eu passo lá, eu dou a minha palavra de cavaleiro.

– Está bem, fico te esperando trazer minhas vinte pratas.

– Eram quinze!

– São os juros, meu bem. Agora vou indo, tchau pra vocês. – disse a garota saindo correndo em direção ao mestre.

– Ela é fogo! – falou Milo contrariado.

– Me parece bem esperta, mas gosto dela.

– Ela é legal, mas dá nó em pingo d'água, como dizia minha falecida vozinha.

– Pronto mestre, voltei. - falou notando uma expressão séria no mestre que saía da arena– O que foi, Dohko? Que cara é essa?

– Cara nenhuma.

– Não gosta mesmo que eu converse com outros cavaleiros.

– Não gostava muito e depois daquela noite gosto menos.

– Eu e Milo somos amigos, mestre só isso e não precisa se preocupar ele é uma boa pessoa.

– Eu sei, especialmente com mulheres.

– Dohko, está com ciúmes de mim é?

– Que pergunta! – respondeu sem graça.

– Ah, confessa, vai! Cê fica se mordendo quando eu converso com algum cavaleiro.

– Isso é algo que se fale para seu mestre?

– Se eu te visse só como mestre, realmente não falaria certas coisas.

Dohko emudeceu na hora entendendo o recado e para não ficar mais sem graça do que estava, falou rapidamente de outro assunto.

– Ainda vamos ter nossa conversa.

– Eu estou suja e com fome, não pode ser depois?

– Está bem, depois de um banho e de uma refeição, conversamos. – respondeu com seu jeito compreensivo de sempre.

– Não vai ser lá em casa, vai?

– Por quê?

– Porque não vou ficar à vontade com a sua amiguinha por perto, prefiro que seja fora de lá. E outra coisa, qual seu lance lá com a Ching Ling?

– Natasha, esse apelido é desrespeitoso.

– Ué por quê? Mas me conta, você já deu uns pegas nela, não foi?

– Não vou responder sua pergunta.

– Pela sua resposta vi tudo. É brabo... amor de pica quando bate fica. Por isso ela fica se atirando pra cima de você. Só uma curiosidade, por que raios ela veio para nossa casa afinal?

– Porque ela não precisa mais ficar no Dojo da família dela o tempo todo, então ela aproveitou para me visitar como sempre fez.

– Sempre fez é? Então vocês têm um rolo?

– Nós somos amigos, Natasha.

– Amigos coloridos, no mínimo. Ela veio cheia de segundas intenções pra cá, mestre e sabe muito bem que tenho razão e o senhor por outro lado tá lá dormindo no quarto junto com aquela mondronga.

– Apenas peço que não arrume confusão enquanto ela estiver aqui, por favor.

– Vou me esforçar, mas ó ela é bem sonsa, vou logo avisando. – dizia a garota enquanto eles entravam em casa.

Natasha foi direto para o banheiro, enquanto Dohko foi para o quarto, encontrando Ling se trocando. A chinesa estava apenas de lingerie enquanto escolhia um vestido no armário.

– Desculpe Ling, eu não sabia. Vou esperar lá fora.

– Já me viu com menos que isso. – falou a chinesa ficando próxima a ele, o impedindo de sair.

– Agora somos apenas amigos.

– Pois pra mim não. – falou a mulher o beijando com bastante desejo, enquanto acariciava as costas deslizando a mão para outras partes do corpo do libriano que começou a reagir com aqueles toques provocantes. – Senti sua falta- ela falou entre um beijo e outro.

– Também senti sua falta, Ling. – respondeu o libriano com a voz rouca.

– Por que não vai tomar um banho pra matarmos melhor as saudades?

– Eu vou ter uma conversa com a Natasha, daqui a pouco.

– Não pode deixar pra depois? – perguntou em um sussurro enquanto o estimulava dentro da calça e beijava seu pescoço.

O libriano segurou um gemido, não conseguindo responder.

– Vai lá tomar o banho e volta, tenho certeza que não vai se arrepender, depois você e sua pupila conversam. Vão ter o tempo todo do mundo pra isso.

Ainda cheio de desejo, o libriano acabou não pensando duas vezes. Vendo que a ruiva tinha desocupado o banheiro, foi rápido tomar uma ducha, voltando em seguida para o quarto, encontrando a chinesa deitada sem roupa o esperando. O corpo da mulher era muito bonito, talhado pelos anos de treinamento nas artes marciais. Dohko a observou por uns segundos, até ela o chamar e recomeçar as carícias. Não demorou para ele também ficar sem peça alguma em seu corpo, recebendo diversos estímulos por parte dela. Os dois se beijavam intensamente, enquanto o libriano investia na cavidade úmida da mulher, a fazendo soltar gemidos descontrolados.

– Mais baixo, Ling.

– Mas está muito bom. – respondeu ofegante.

Do lado de fora, Natasha que tinha saído do quarto para esperar seu mestre para lanchar e depois conversar, acabou ouvindo os dois, ficando imediatamente triste. Mesmo sabendo de algo poder rolar entre eles, não imaginava que ouvir os dois transando seria tão dolorido daquele jeito. A ruiva não conseguiu controlar umas lágrimas que insistiam em descer no seu rosto, a irritando e fazendo sair em disparada porta a fora.

No quarto do libriano, após os dois alcançarem o ápice juntos e de terem descansado, Dohko se vestia para falar com a pupila.

– Eu perdi completamente a noção do tempo, Natasha deve ter até jantado.

– Ela sabe se cuidar, melhor do que pensa.

– Eu sei, mas essa conversa que vou ter com ela é importante e provavelmente será longa e desgastante, especialmente para Natasha. – respondeu o libriano saindo do quarto, após ter recebido um beijo da chinesa.

Dohko foi direto bater no quarto da pupila, mas não foi atendido, resolvendo abrir a porta e notando a ausência dela, o levando a procurá-la pelo restante da casa em vão.

– Ela saiu de novo sem avisar? – perguntou Ling vendo uma expressão preocupada do libriano.

– Pelo visto sim, mas vou olhar lá fora. Ela gosta de ficar sentada nas escadas.

O tigre saiu, porém não a encontrando.

– Dohko, boa noite!

– Boa noite, Milo.

– Que cara é essa?

– A Natasha saiu sem me avisar e está tarde.

– Vai ver ela foi dar uma voltinha, depois volta. Pode me fazer um favor? Entrega esse envelope a ela pra mim.

– Entrego sim. – respondeu sério.

– Vou subindo pra descansar, tô morto! Deveria fazer o mesmo, ancião, daqui a pouco sua pupila vai estar de volta. – disse Milo subindo as escadas.

Era quase meia noite, quando Natasha voltava para casa, subindo as escadarias meio desorientada. Na altura da Casa de Virgem, viu Shaka na entrada com um semblante sério e ao vê-la se aproximar disse:

– Resolveu seguir o caminho da destruição, Natasha?

– Eu não tenho jeito, Shaka, fui destruída há muito tempo.

– Não está em condições de conversar, entre!

– Preciso ir pra casa.

– Não vai a lugar algum desse jeito, muito menos pra casa. Dohko não vai saber lidar com a situação e só vai piorar as coisas. Eu o avisarei pelo cosmo que está aqui, não se preocupe.

A ruiva foi levada até o jardim do lado de fora, enquanto o virginiano preparava uma mistura para ela tomar. Não demorou e ele voltou com a bebida quente.

– Beba tudo de uma vez! Vai ajudar a limpar seu corpo e sua mente.

– Que gosto horrível! – falou após ter tomado até o último gole.

– O efeito começará daqui a pouco.

– Já avisou ao meu mestre?

– Sim, já está sabendo e amanhã conversarei com ele.

– Vai me entregar?

– Não, um dia ele saberá de tudo, mas não será por mim.

A garota ouviu as palavras de Shaka, quando de repente seu corpo começou a se estremecer a assustando.

– O que está acontecendo?

– Seu corpo está sendo limpo e seu sistema nervoso está reagindo.

– Faça isso parar, por favor, Shaka!

– Não, isso é necessário. – falou com firmeza.

Uma ansiedade se abateu na garota, mas não se prolongou muito, pois ela apagou de repente, entrando em um estado de sono profundo. O virginiano a olhou para depois deixá-la deitada entre as árvores gêmeas. No dia seguinte, bem cedo, Dohko bateu na porta da Casa de Virgem, sendo recebido pelo dono.

– Bom dia, Shaka, cadê a Natasha?

– Dormindo.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

– Ela está bem agora, não se preocupe.

– Obrigada por ter cuidado dela... agora é melhor eu ir pegá-la e levá-la pra casa.

– Eu a quero aqui comigo.

– Como?

– Dohko, você é um excelente mestre, mas ela não vai conseguir evoluir morando com você.

– Por que diz isso?

– Ela precisa de alguns cuidados, especialmente ligados à mente e eu posso ajudar mais do que você, pois eu sou neutro para ela, não temos nenhum tipo de ligação afetiva seja ela de amizade ou qualquer outra, podendo oferecer um ambiente constante a deixando equilibrada por mais tempo para ser trabalhada.

– Estou entendendo seu ponto de vista e mesmo não a querendo fora da minha casa, vejo que isso é o melhor para ela.

– Natasha será uma amazona muito útil para Athena, Dohko, mas até lá terá um árduo caminho pela frente.

– Eu comunicarei à deusa sobre nossa decisão. – falou visivelmente mexido por ter que deixar a pupila na casa do virginiano.

– Quando ela acordar, comunicarei a ela sobre o que foi resolvido e a mandarei buscar seus pertences na sua casa.

– Eu vou aguardá-la. – respondeu o libriano deixando a casa em seguida.

Ao chegar na sua, encontrou Ling que não conseguia controlar a curiosidade em relação ao que havia acontecido com a pupila do tigre.

– E então, Dohko, falou com ela?

– Não.

– Por quê? Ela não quis?

– Ela está dormindo.

– A essa hora? Devia estar de pé pronta para treinar... essa garota viu?

– Ling, por favor, não fique falando o que não sabe. Agora vou pro meu quarto... sozinho. – falou de forma incisiva a última parte quando a chinesa fez menção de que iria também.

Dohko deitou na cama, fitando o teto, enquanto seu pensamento ia para a pupila. Desde que ela chegou na sua casa, o lugar nunca mais fora o mesmo, tanto pelas confusões, quanto pela alegria. Sentiria muita falta da garota por perto, apesar de saber que ela moraria do seu lado. De qualquer forma, seria diferente, sua convivência com a ruiva, ficando restrita praticamente aos treinos. De repente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com batidas na porta.

– Entra!

– Mestre... Vim pegar minhas coisas. - falou Natasha ao entrar, com uma expressão entristecida.

– Eu sei.

– Sinto muito por ontem.

– Também sinto muito, Natasha. Deveria ter ido conversar com você e acabei fazendo outra coisa.

– Eu vou indo, então... passei aqui só pra te ver antes de ir– falou com um nó na garganta.

– Quer ajuda?

– Não, não precisa. Talvez só pra descer as coisas mesmo, mas pra arrumar não.

Ao terminar a frase, um silêncio ficou entre eles, enquanto seus olhares se prendiam de forma magnética. Dohko estava bem perto dela, quando sentiu vontade de dar um abraço na garota, mas quando o fez, foi afastado delicadamente por ela.

– Eu preciso arrumar logo minhas malas.

A ruiva saiu rápido dali, sentindo seu coração pulsar forte, como poucas vezes sentiu. Apesar da boa quantidade de roupas e outras coisas, ela terminou tudo em pouco tempo, carregando as bagagens para sala.

– Vai viajar, Natasha?

– Pra sua infelicidade vou apenas pra casa ao lado.

– Pensei que tivesse desistido de ser amazona, afinal esse título não é pra qualquer uma.

– É eu sei. Por isso mesmo agora eu não vou ser apenas treinada pelo Dohko, que é uma lenda aqui no Santuário, mas como também serei treinada por Shaka, o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus. Não é pouca merda não, né? – debochou a ruiva irritando a chinesa que apenas deu um sorriso amarelo como resposta.

– Tudo pronto? – falou o mestre ao se aproximar.

– Está sim, podemos ir.

– Antes que eu me esqueça, Natasha, Milo deixou esse envelope aqui ontem.

– Oba! – animou-se a garota ao verificar serem as vinte pratas.

– Vamos?

Os dois desceram, sendo recebidos por Shaka que indicou o quarto da garota. Ao colocarem tudo em um canto do cômodo, Dohko disse:

– Se comporta, por favor.

– Pode deixar, vou tentar.

– Amanhã retomamos o treinamento, passarei aqui pra irmos juntos.

– Está bem.

– Sem palavrões e bagunça, Shaka não tolera certas coisas.

– Ah, tá bom! Quantas recomendações!

– E Natasha...

– O que foi mestre?

– Qualquer coisa vou estar aqui do lado.

– Eu sei. – respondeu dando um sorriso para o mestre.

– Preciso ir falar com Athena, até amanhã.

– Até amanhã, mestre.


	10. Surge Uma Guerreira

**Surge uma Guerreira **

No outro dia por volta das 4:30h da madrugada, Natasha foi acordada por Shaka através do cosmo. A garota tentou resistir e voltar a dormir, mas o virginiano foi insistente a fazendo levantar e se vestir, para encontrá-lo no jardim da casa.

– Sabe que horas são? Pelo amor a todos os deuses, Shaka, o que aconteceu? – falava a ruiva com uma cara de sono, como se a qualquer momento fosse cair dormindo no chão.

– Esse será o horário que irá levantar a partir de agora.

– Caraca! Mas por quê?

– Para te preparar mentalmente antes de sair para treinar, além do mais o ser humano não precisa muito mais de 4 horas de sono, se dormir profundamente.

– Brincou, né? Viu isso aonde? No NatGeo, Discovery?

– Natasha, quero deixar umas regras bem claras antes de qualquer coisa.

– Lá vem...

– Não tolero palavrões, gritarias ou assuntos inúteis em minha casa ou presença e se descumprir essa regra, irei tirar seu sentido da fala.

– Não está falando sério.

– Quer testar?

– Cara, você não pode ser a reencarnação de Buda, ele jamais faria isso. Você é um indiano muito estranho, é loiro com aparência frágil e fala grossão, além de ter paciência zero. Tá doido.

– Eu avisei... – falou Shaka muito sério, abrindo seus olhos e invocando seu golpe "Tesouro do Céu" tirando o sentido da fala de Natasha, deixando-a furiosa batendo os pés. – Aqui as regras terão de ser cumpridas e não fará o que quiser. Agora, controle-se! Antes que eu te tire mais algum sentido. – falou firme, enquanto a ruiva ficava quieta e bem contrariada – Segunda regra: não irá usar nenhum tipo de substância que seja prejudicial ao seu corpo, seja ela um simples copo de bebida alcoólica ou um cigarro. Terceira regra: deverá dar o máximo de si, não apenas nos treinos com seu mestre e comigo, mas no seu comportamento em geral. Se não conseguir obedecer a essas regras, eu mesmo te mandarei para um dos seis reinos da samsara (sofrimento), sem chance de ser trazida de volta por Athena. Não quero me dedicar a uma pessoa com uma existência inútil! Ficou claro? – a garota assentiu que sim. – Ótimo! Agora sente-se, precisa acalmar essa sua mente agitada e inconstante.

"Não acredito que vou meditar. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?"

Com muito custo, a ruiva se sentou para meditar encontrando dificuldade até de ficar com os olhos fechados, mas insistindo por não ter mesmo escolha. Após duas horas sofridas, o virginiano disse:

– Acabou por enquanto. Vá fazer seu desjejum e se preparar para treinar com Dohko, na volta continuamos.

Natasha se levantou sentindo suas pernas e bunda dormentes do tempo que ficou "meditando" indo achar algo para comer na cozinha.

"Cadê o pão? O queijo? Presunto cadê você? Nada? Céus! Achei um leite, oba, mas é de soja, eca! Humm o que é isso? Tofu. Ele não come carne e é tudo saudável! Vou morrer desnutrida. Quer saber, deixa pra lá, não consigo comer isso não. Vou filar o café no Dohko" pensou a garota.

Subiu apressada até a casa do mestre, adentrando o lugar como um furacão, sendo "recebida" por Ling que tomava seu café, sozinha.

– Seu mestre ainda não está pronto, vai esperá-lo lá embaixo.

A ruiva não pôde responder nada, então apenas a ignorou se sentando à mesa e partindo um pão fresquinho.

– Não me ouviu? Vá esperá-lo lá embaixo, aqui não é mais a sua casa.

Natasha não a olhou, apenas deu o dedo do meio, enquanto comia seu sanduíche.

– Atrevida! Devia te dar uma lição.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – falou Dohko ao chegar, vendo Ling alterada.

– Eu estava dizendo a ela pra te esperar lá embaixo, que ainda não estava pronto.

– E o que tem ela vir tomar café da manhã com a gente?

A chinesa ouviu tais palavras e as engoliu seco, fuzilando a ruiva que dava um riso silencioso e debochado para ela, sem o libriano ver.

– Bom dia, Natasha. – falou sem receber resposta.

– Não vai responder seu mestre? – falou a chinesa indignada.

A ruiva olhou para o libriano fazendo sinal que não podia falar.

– Shaka tirou seu sentido da fala? – disse o tigre com os olhos arregalados, recebendo um ok da pupila.

– Mal chegou e foi punida.

– Shaka apesar de ter compaixão pelas pessoas, é muito rigoroso e regrado.

– Então sua pupila, querido, não vai durar três dias. – alfinetou Ling.

– Provavelmente não foi um golpe permanente, mas deveria ficar mais alerta Natasha. – aconselhou Dohko recebendo um olhar de "eu sei"da pupila.

O café terminou e na hora de mestre e pupila saírem, Ling fez questão de beijar o libriano na frente da ruiva.

– Bom treino, querido. – falou a mulher dando um sorriso a ele, causando-lhe certo desconforto.

– Obrigada, Ling. – respondeu sem graça.

Na descida, Natasha tentava esconder ao máximo ter ficado incomodada com a possibilidade de o seu mestre poder estar entrando em um relacionamento sério com a chinesa. Apesar do pouco tempo de convivência, Dohko entendia a linguagem corporal da pupila, percebendo o que ela sentia.

– Eu e a Ling estamos tentando nos entender.

Natasha o olhou dando um sorriso forçado de "ah que bom".

– Mas apesar disso, ainda não sei se a quero da forma que ela deseja. Nos últimos tempos, tenho a visto como uma boa amiga apenas. – fez uma pausa olhando para a ruiva de forma carinhosa. - E além disso, não sei se consigo mais me apaixonar por alguém como antes, quando era mais jovem.

Natasha sem avisar parou e segurou a mão do seu mestre a levando até seu rosto e a beijando, conduzindo-a em seguida para seu peito onde se podia perceber seu coração acelerado. Em seguida, pegou a mão dele e a colocou no seu próprio peito, o fazendo notar a intensidade de seus batimentos que sempre ficavam acelerados quando estava muito perto da pupila, ou quando a tocava. Dohko compreendeu perfeitamente o que Natasha queria dizer, mesmo sem palavras. Ele percebeu que não só era capaz de se apaixonar como antes, como também já se encontrava sentindo tal sentimento e que era retribuído. Dohko nessa hora, não conseguiu dizer uma palavra sequer ou mesmo agir, então Natasha se aproximou mais e o beijou no meio da Casa de Touro. O libriano não pôde se controlar dessa vez, retribuindo o ato com a mesma intensidade. Os dois se beijaram com desejo e carinho, sentindo seus corpos esquentarem com o toque não apenas dos lábios e das línguas que se enroscavam, mas também das mãos que percorriam desde os cabelos até as costas e nádegas, deixando-os sem fôlego. Natasha o provocava, mordendo seu lábio inferior, o puxando forte pelo cós da calça para sentir seu membro duro de contra seu corpo, enquanto arranhava sensualmente as costas definidas dele, aumentando muito a excitação que o mestre sentia. A ruiva, então decidiu parar de beijá-lo, deixando-o curioso. Ao sorrir maliciosamente, pegou a mão do cavaleiro, colocando um dos dedos na boca, o sugando com vontade e o olhando com desejo. Dohko respirou fundo, vendo sua pupila passar a língua de forma circular no seu dedo ao mesmo tempo em que seu membro era tocado por debaixo da roupa, tendo assim uma gostosa onda de prazer invadindo seu corpo, precisando conter, com muito esforço, gemidos que insistiam em sair boca afora. O mestre instintivamente a imprensou em uma coluna numa parte mais isolada do lugar, recebendo movimentos de vai e vem da pequena mão da jovem que acabavam completamente com seu raciocínio. Sem poder se conter mais, derramou seu líquido quente na mão da pupila, recebendo um beijo breve e voraz em seguida. Natasha sorriu vitoriosa para ele, limpando a mão em uma das pilastras.

– Devo ter enlouquecido de vez. – falou quase para si, recuperando o fôlego.

Após dizer tais palavras, o libriano começou a sentir um cosmo se aproximar, então em seguida, Aldebaran apareceu diante deles.

–Dohko, Natasha, não sabiam que eram vocês. – falou o taurino com sua habitual simpatia.

– Bom dia, Aldebaran. – disse Dohko muito sem graça.

– Bom dia! Senti um cosmo alterado há pouco e pelo visto, me preocupei à toa. – falou notando uma troca de olhares entre o mestre e pupila.

– Não aconteceu nada por aqui. Estamos apenas de passagem indo para a arena... você não vai hoje? – desconversou o libriano.

– Mais tarde.

– Nos vemos lá então. – respondeu o libriano se despedindo e saindo rápido da presença do taurino que segurava para não rir diante do nervosismo do amigo, entendendo claramente que havia rolado algo entre eles, momentos atrás.

A uma boa distância dali, os dois seguiam sem trocar olhares, pois o libriano se sentia mal por não ter resistido à investida da pupila.

– Natasha, esse tipo de situação não pode acontecer entre nós, eu devia ter me controlado. – falou o libriano enquanto a ruiva ria silenciosamente. – Estou falando sério! Não podemos nos envolver, enquanto for minha pupila.

"Enquanto eu for sua pupila, é? E depois?" – pensava a ruiva.

– Aldebaran quase nos pegou e não ia ficar nada bonito pra mim e você, caso ele ou qualquer outro visse. O que a deusa pensaria se algo assim chegasse aos seus ouvidos? Athena com certeza chamaria minha atenção, pois as regras sobre o envolvimento com pupilos são bem claras. Poderia ser punido, deixando de ser seu mestre, sabia? – falava o libriano vendo uma expressão tranqüila e despreocupada na pupila, que tentava não rir do estresse de seu mestre.

– Natasha, está entendendo a gravidade do que aconteceu entre nós?

A garota parou e fez sinal para ele fazer o mesmo, pegou um galho de uma árvore, e começou a escrever no chão de areia.

"Mas você gostou do que aconteceu entre nós?" – escreveu a ruiva para o mestre, esperando uma resposta.

– Muito, Natasha...

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela escreveu.

"Isso que importa!" completou dando uma piscada para ele e voltando a andar, cortando o mestre de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Ao final da tarde, os dois terminaram o treino que havia sido focado em técnicas de defesa e ataque com base no Wushu. Natasha não foi mal, porém ainda era um pouco lenta na hora de decidir quando usar a defesa ou o ataque a seu favor.

– Treinaremos mais defesa e ataque durante a semana e apesar de não ser o estilo de luta ensinado para cavaleiros e amazonas, acho importante que saiba dominar bem algumas técnicas do Wushu, sendo um diferencial quando for enfrentar algum inimigo mais tarde. Agora, vamos, ainda tem treinamento com o Shaka. – falou vendo uma expressão de desânimo na pupila. – Tem muita sorte de estar sendo treinada por ele também, pode parecer muito sacrifício agora, mas mais tarde verá que valeu a pena.

Ao chegarem à Casa de Virgem, mestre e pupila se depararam com o virginiano na entrada os aguardando.

– Está entregue Natasha, bom treino. – disse Dohko recebendo um olhar de "Não vai embora, por favor" da ruiva.

– Vai entrando, Natasha, coma alguma coisa e siga direto para o jardim. – ordenou o virginiano com firmeza.

A ruiva deu um tchauzinho desanimado para o mestre, entrando em seguida.

– Shaka, agradeço pelo que está fazendo.

– Não precisa agradecer. – fez uma pausa como se o observasse, mesmo estando de olhos fechados- Está preocupado com ela, não é?

– Sim, estou. – falou respirando fundo.

– Está tudo sobre controle, não se preocupe.

– Ela já está sem o sentido da fala e mal começou a treinar.

– Dohko, ela aprenderá a ter limites e se for necessário tirarei todos os sentidos restantes. Mas não se preocupe desnecessariamente, acredito que ela não vai querer chegar a esse ponto. Pode ser desequilibrada, mas não é insana e amanhã de manhã ela voltará a falar. Vou entrar para começar o treinamento, até Dohko.

– Até, Shaka.

O virginiano se dirigiu à cozinha, onde a ruiva terminava de tomar uma vitamina.

– Ande! Não podemos perder tempo.

"Mas já?" ela pensou, ainda se sentindo cansada pelo treino recebido pelo libriano. Meio a contragosto, levantou, lavou o copo e seguiu o cavaleiro até o lado de fora.

– Faremos como da primeira vez, irei ativar seu subconsciente trazendo todos os seus medos à tona, para poder encará-los. Hoje será assim, de forma bem simples, ficando apenas como expectadora do que presenciar, mas depois, farei diferente. – falou chamando a atenção da garota – Não apenas irá ver as cenas do passado, como fará parte dele, vivenciando a situação em que for lançada pela sua mente, podendo se ferir ou mesmo morrer, mesmo não estando presente fisicamente. Saiba que a mente é algo muito poderoso, Natasha, ela pode criar e destruir, ferir e curar, sendo a nossa maior arma ou o nosso maior inimigo. Esteja sempre alerta! – ao falar tais palavras, a jovem foi "arremessada" de volta ao seu temeroso passado.

Natasha viu tudo escuro e depois clareando lentamente, percebendo estar em um grande quarto, onde vestidos luxuosos estavam pendurados ou esticados cuidadosamente sobre uma imensa cama. Havia um biombo de madeira com detalhes em ouro, um imenso espelho que tomava completamente uma das paredes, além de sapatos de todas as cores, dispostos um do lado do outro em cima de uma tapeçaria árabe.

_– Vamos ver se fez um bom trabalho, Irina. – falou um homem que fumava um cachimbo enquanto olhava fixamente para a direção do biombo._

_– Não foi nada fácil, Yuri, mas confesso que a danada aprende rápido. – respondeu a mulher com seu tom arrogante. – Anda menina, não temos o dia todo!_

_Ao ouvir a impaciência da mulher, uma garota ruiva de seus treze anos, apareceu diante dos dois que a esperavam impacientemente._

_– Não está linda? – falou Irina vendo seu companheiro boquiaberto._

_– Enfim, você me foi um bom investimento. Receberei uma quantia generosa do doutor Matvey, quando ele a ver. – falou o homem analisando cada parte da ruiva. – Belo vestido, Irina, muito boa a escolha. Realçou os atributos dessa pequena._

_– Ainda não quero cantar vitória antes do tempo, Yuri. Ela pode estar muito bela, vestida lindamente com essa roupa, mas se fizer besteiras, não se comportando com requinte e civilidade, nada disso irá adiantar._

_– Tenho certeza de que ela se sairá muito bem... é como se a vida dela dependesse dessa noite._

_Nesse momento, batidas na porta foram ouvidas._

_– Entre!_

_– Senhora, o doutor acaba de chegar. – falou uma empregada._

_– Excelente! Lembre-se de tudo o que te ensinei, não nos decepcione! – falou a mulher vendo uma expressão de medo surgir na face da pequena ruiva. – E vê se melhore essa cara! Não está indo para um matadouro! E mais uma coisa, de hoje em diante, esqueça o nome Milenka, agora irá se chamar Natasha._

_A garota assentiu que sim, sendo conduzida de maneira apressada até o doutor que a esperava em uma sala de visitas._

_– Doutor Matvey é sempre uma honra tê-lo aqui._

_– Sempre fabulosa. – falou beijando a mão de Irina, lançando em seguida seu olhar para a ruiva. – Então, essa é a nova jóia do lugar. Qual o seu nome?_

_– Natasha. – respondeu timidamente._

_– É um prazer conhecê-la, Natasha._

_A pupila do libriano assistia aquilo, sentindo sua respiração falhar, as pernas tremerem e uma vontade imensa de gritar, invadir sua garganta, porém não perdeu o controle apesar de toda adrenalina e medo. De repente, tudo ficou novamente escuro e em seguida, claro novamente, presenciando outra cena. Era um quarto, com um lençol branco de cetim manchado por uma pequena quantidade de vermelho na parte do meio. Ao se aproximar mais, viu a si mesma encolhida em um canto, sem roupa, como se estivesse em estado de choque._

_– Falarei bem de você para Yuri e Irina. – falava o doutor fazendo o nó da gravata, se olhando em um espelho. – Voltarei mais vezes e prometo de hoje em diante, visitar somente você. – falou ao se aproximar, para acariciar o pequeno rosto da garota. – Preciso ir... foi um prazer ter te conhecido, Natasha. – completou o homem que acabava de colocar seu sobretudo, deixando o quarto logo depois._

_Mal se passaram cinco minutos para Irina adentrar o cômodo como um tornado._

_– Se saiu melhor do que eu imaginava. Está chorando?_

_– Desculpe, mas é que eu..._

_– Cale-se! Devia se sentir grata de estar numa casa luxuosa como essa, comendo do bom e do melhor e vestindo roupas caras, ao invés de estar jogada num orfanato pulguento qualquer._

_– Perdoe-me, senhora._

_– Ingrata. Vê se toma um banho e descanse, amanhã daremos um importante almoço e vou precisar que esteja em perfeitas condições. – completou saindo em seguida do lugar._

_Ao ficar sozinha, a ruiva desabou a chorar, agarrada a uma correntinha dada por sua mãe em seu aniversário, antes do fatal acidente de carro._

_– Por que não me deixou ir com vocês, mamãe? Por que eu fiquei só nesse mundo? – falava baixinho com receio de ser ouvida. Entre soluços, dormiu profundamente._

_A pupila do tigre, se deitou do lado dela, observando o momento que toda a sua inocência foi impiedosamente roubada. Encarava a si mesma, como nunca o fez antes, tentando se achar no momento em que se perdeu. Nesse instante, tudo ficou escuro, sendo jogada no presente, na Casa de Virgem._

– Se saiu muito bem, Natasha. – falou Shaka ao vê-la a ficar consciente - Seu corpo e sua mente não entraram em pânico, mas em um estado de reflexão. Descanse, foi um longo dia para você.

Saindo da presença do virginiano, a ruiva foi tomar um demorado banho, lembrando de cada momento, cada sensação revivida instantes atrás. Apesar de tudo o que vira, uma coragem e uma determinação a invadiu. Percebeu que não havia sobrevivido à toa, não passou por tudo aquilo e chegou ao Santuário sem uma razão. Era naturalmente uma guerreira e assumiria esse papel dado pelo destino, mesmo que este tenha sido cruel no passado. Daria seu melhor e a partir daquele momento, lutaria contra o mal e a injustiça, em retribuição de ter sua vida poupada, apesar de tudo.


	11. Surpresas

Surpresas

Naquele mesmo dia à noite, quando Dohko voltava do treinamento de técnicas de Wushu com Natasha, ao chegar em casa encontrou Ling a sua espera, segurando uma carta e exibindo um largo sorriso.

– Dohko, estava ansiosa para que chegasse. – disse a chinesa correndo para perto do tigre.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Sim e por isso precisamos conversar. – ela falou o conduzindo de forma apressada para que se sentasse no sofá ao seu lado.

– Então o que é?

– Não sei nem por onde eu começo... Dohko, nosso filho chegará depois de amanhã, de manhã cedo.

– Mas co-como? Quem? – gaguejou o libriano completamente atordoado com a surpresa – Desde quando? Quer dizer... você nunca me disse nada. Mas quando aconteceu?

– Não imaginava que fosse ficar tão perturbado com a notícia. – falou com desapontamento.

– Ling, é o tipo de notícia que não se espera receber de repente, entenda.

– Mas você quer conhecê-lo?

– Quero claro, sendo meu filho eu vou querer vê-lo. Quando o teve? E por que só me disse agora e não antes?

– Sinto muito não ter contato nada há mais tempo, mas só o fiz para preservá-lo. Você estava completamente envolvido com as questões do Santuário e da possível quebra repentina do selo, além disso, nessa mesma época nosso clã passava por uma crise que não vem ao caso agora, mas nada conspirava a favor para eu te apresentar a ele. – fez uma pausa ao respirar bem fundo - Dohko eu o tive há dezoito anos, nove meses após eu te visitar naquela vez em Rozan, lembra? Passamos dias incríveis juntos, foram os melhores da minha vida e me lembro deles sempre. Espero que perdoe essa minha falha, meu amor. – falava Ling abraçando o tigre, mas sem ser retribuída como queria, percebendo-o seco diante de seu caloroso toque.

– Eu não sei o que te digo, sinceramente.

– Não precisa dizer nada ou mesmo fazer, deixa que eu conduza as coisas. – falou acariciando o rosto dele que mantinha uma expressão séria.

– Conduzir o que?

– Dohko eu sempre soube que se sentia sozinho e agora poderá ter uma família para completar sua vida. Seremos muito felizes juntos, eu te prometo!

– Não é tão simples assim.

– Como não é?

– Ling, você passou quase vinte anos sem me dizer nada, se na época tivesse me contado, teria sido tudo mais fácil e estaríamos juntos, enfrentando todo tipo de situação e adversidade que aparecesse. Nos encontramos diversas vezes depois do que aconteceu e mesmo assim não me disse absolutamente nada. Te confiei em outras épocas, muitos dos meus segredos e preocupações, encontrando uma boa e fiel amiga em você e agora, reaparece na minha vida dizendo que eu tenho um filho e ele está prestes a chegar, para depois completar dizendo que seremos uma família e minha vida e escolhas serão conduzidas por você, a partir de agora, como se eu fosse um fantoche.

– Dohko, entendeu tudo errado! – choramingou Ling, o abraçando forte, mas sendo afastada por ele.

– Não entendi nada errado, Ling. Agora, me deixa tomar meu banho e comer alguma coisa. – falou se retirando para o banheiro.

– Não vai querer saber ao menos o nome do seu filho?

– E qual é o nome dele? – perguntou ainda se mantendo de costas.

– Hu Yong, em sua homenagem.

O libriano não disse nada, ficando assim o resto da noite.

Na manhã do outro dia na Casa de Virgem...

– Natasha, se saiu bem melhor nessa manhã. Está entendendo finalmente o seu propósito nessa existência e o levando a sério. – disse Shaka após meditar duas horas ao lado da garota.

– Eu não conseguiria sem a sua ajuda e me desculpe por ter dito ontem que não era possível você ser a reencarnação de Buda, foi ignorância minha, pois às vezes falo sem pensar mesmo. E Shaka, muito obrigada por ter tirado meu sentido da fala, sem ele pude demonstrar o que sentia de verdade, pela primeira vez. Engraçado, as palavras são a nossa maior forma de se expressar, mas elas nunca traduzem fielmente aquilo que sentimos. Agora entendo porque permanece de olhos fechados, nossa visão assim como a fala nos impede de ver além, de sentir como tudo é de fato, nos aprisionando em uma realidade superficial.

Shaka ouviu perplexo as palavras da ruiva, para depois esboçar um sorriso para ela, dizendo em seguida:

– Agora entendo porque Dohko gosta tanto de você.

A ruiva ruborizou instantaneamente com o comentário, ficando sem jeito como poucas vezes havia ficado.

–É... bem, eu vou indo. Irei filar a bóia na casa do meu mestre, até mais tarde então. – falou saindo depressa do jardim, deixando o virginiano satisfeito com o seu progresso mental.

Natasha subiu apressada, como sempre, entrando em seguida na Casa de Libra à procura do mestre.

– Achei você! – falou ao entrar em uma saleta discreta que ficava ao lado da cozinha. – Que cara é essa?

– Depois te explico.

– Pelo visto a Ching Ling aprontou.

– Já comeu?

– Claro que não! A comida do Shaka é tão saudável que é capaz de me fazer mal. – falava a pupila percebendo que seu mestre mantinha seus pensamentos bem distantes - Dohko, que tal comermos no refeitório aqui do Santuário, para a gente poder conversar?

– É uma boa. Deixa eu pegar nossas coisas. Vai indo lá pra fora, que eu não demoro.

Os dois saíram dali, Natasha foi para a entrada da casa, enquanto o libriano pegava os materiais do treinamento na área de serviço.

– Fiz o chá que você gosta, posso te servir? – perguntou Ling parada em um canto, logo atrás do libriano.

– Não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho de preparar algo pra mim.

– Trabalho nenhum, imagina! Agora vem, antes que esfrie.

– Não, Ling, vou tomar o café no refeitório, hoje. – respondeu após pegar tudo e colocar no ombro.

– Vai sozinho?

– Natasha vai comigo. – respondeu e depois saiu, deixando Ling explodindo de raiva.

– Preciso dar um jeito dessa garota sair do meu caminho. – falou a chinesa com um tom vingativo.

Do lado de fora...

– Vamos? – falou a ruiva quando o mestre chegou, descendo em seguida as escadarias junto a ele.

– Como está indo seu treinamento com Shaka?

– Estamos tendo progresso, quer dizer, eu estou melhorando. Estou com todos os sentidos, então é prova de que tudo está indo.

– Fico feliz e aliviado.

– Não precisa ficar tão preocupado, ele não acha mais minha existência inútil. Vai, desembucha, o que tá rolando entre você e a mocréia?

– A Ling me pegou de surpresa ontem.

– Tipo, como?

– Me dando uma notícia muito inesperada.

– Lá vem...

– Eu tenho um filho com ela.

– Cacete! Como assim? Elá tá grávida?

– Não ela já teve.

– Quando isso?

– Há dezoito anos atrás.

– Tá me dizendo que você tem um filho mais velho que eu? – disse a ruiva arqueando a sobrancelha, vendo o mestre ficar sem jeito com o comentário.

– Sim é.

– E agora? Vai pagar pensão dos anos anteriores? Fazer teste de DNA?

– Natasha!

– Ué, se ela te colocar um processo você vai se fu... desculpe.

– Ele vai chegar, amanhã pela manhã.

– Mas já? Essa chinesa não perde tempo.

– Talvez eu não possa te treinar amanhã.

– Sem problemas, vai lá receber esse presente de grego que você ganhou.

– Não fica chateada?

– Claro que não! – disse ficando séria em seguida – Mas e você e ela, vão ficar juntos?

– Não parei para pensar.

– Então pode haver alguma possibilidade, não pode? – ela disse olhando os olhos castanhos do tigre, enquanto um aperto persistente e inevitável tomava seu peito.

– Eu não a amo, Natasha. Nosso tempo já passou e... não é ela que eu quero para ficar ao meu lado.

O coração da ruiva se alegrou ao ouvir a declaração do libriano, fazendo um sorriso iluminar seu rosto e a acalmando de imediato. Nessa hora, as mãos deles involuntariamente se tocaram, trocando uma singela e discreta carícia, não deixando alguns que passavam por eles notarem nada. Chegando ao refeitório se sentaram em uma discreta mesa perto da janela, para ficarem mais à vontade. Dohko mantinha uma expressão fechada e pensativa.

– Vai ficar com rugas. – disse a ruiva quebrando o silêncio enquanto abocanhava a terceira fatia de um bolo de chocolate.

– E você gorda.

– Sem graça, apenas estou compensando meu corpo com algo menos saudável e com sabor. Mas voltando ao assunto, você está visivelmente tenso. Relaxa Dohko, vai dar tudo certo.

– Eu não me imaginava pai, Natasha e amanhã receberei um filho de quase vinte anos. Sempre quis ter uma família e havia pensado em outros tempos, formar uma com a Ling, mas agora tudo isso perdeu completamente o sentido e confesso estar um tanto...

– Confuso?

– Também.

– Eu não sei ao menos o que dizer quando eu o encontrar.

– Vai pegá-lo no aeroporto?

– Pretendo, mas antes vou comunicar à Athena. Vou pedir para me ausentar amanhã e pedirei a Shaka que cuide de você enquanto estiver fora.

– Tem pena de mim não é, me deixando o dia todo com o Buda e seu rigor maligno? Pensei que gostasse mais de mim. – disse fazendo beicinho.

– Pare de ser dramática! Natasha, posso te pedir um favor?

– Depende... tô brincando, pode sim.

– Ling pediu a Adalta que fizesse um jantar amanhã para comemorar a chegada do Hu.

– Rú? Que nome feio! – falou recebendo um olhar de desaprovação do mestre – Foi mal, é que me escapuliu.

– Continuando... eu sei que você e a Ling não se dão muito bem, mas gostaria muito que aparecesse para esse jantar, seria importante pra mim.

– Não quer encarar esse abacaxi sozinho, né? Pode deixar, eu vou sim.

– Peço que por favor, ignore qualquer provocação da Ling e tente não dizer tudo que vêm a sua mente para evitar alguma situação constrangedora.

– Pode deixar, sei me comportar direitinho, quando eu quero. Não vou estragar a sua noite.

– Eu sei. – respondeu segurando as mãos da pupila que estavam em cima da mesa, se perdendo nos olhos verdes da garota.

– Olha só vocês! – falou Milo com um tom de voz alto, ao se aproximar deles sem ser notado, causando um tremendo susto no libriano, fazendo-o largar tão rápido a mão da ruiva que acabou derrubando uma caneca de leite pela mesa toda. – Nossa, ancião, que susto hein? Tá devendo?

– Você que surge do nada falando alto como se aqui tivesse algum surdo. – respondeu a ruiva com cara de brava.

– Desculpa aí lindinha, não tive a intenção de causar esse estrago todo.

– Cinco pratas e eu esqueço o que acabou de acontecer. – falou a garota estendendo a mão na direção do escorpião.

– Dohko, vai deixar a sua pupila me extorquir?

– Natasha, deixa pra lá.

– Nada disso mestre, tenho certeza de que esse espertinho nos assustou de propósito, ele não me engana. Tá esperando o que Milo, pra me passar a grana?

– Eu devia te processar. – falou entregando dez pratas. – Agora dá meu troco.

– Putz, não tenho nada aqui comigo, sinto muito.

– Ei, não vou perder dez pratas à toa.

– Ah, fica de bônus para uma próxima, beleza?

– Humpf, vou sair daqui antes que eu fique zerado.

– Foi muito bom fazer novamente negócio contigo, escorpião. – gritou Nat com Milo já a uma certa distância, que se afastava a passos firmes.

– Não precisava ter feito isso.

– Ele mereceu! Não percebeu que ele veio nos bisbilhotar? Então tomou!

– Você não existe. – disse dando um belo sorriso.

– Adoro quando eu te vejo sorrir assim. Sinto falta de morar na sua casa e poder ficar mais tempo junto contigo.

– Também sinto sua falta por lá.

– Diante das novas circunstâncias, nunca mais devo voltar a morar com você. – falou abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

– Nunca se sabe, Natasha. – respondeu tocando o rosto da pupila, a fazendo olhar para ele.

Um pouco depois, em outra mesa, Kanon e Máscara se juntavam a Milo que terminava de comer qualquer coisa.

– Que cara é essa de comeu e não gostou? – perguntou o geminiano puxando uma cadeira.

– Acabei de perder dez pratas para a pupila do ancião.

– Perdeu dinheiro de novo pra gracinha? Como você consegue dar esses moles?

– Nem eu sei Kanon, quando vejo já perdi uma grana.

–Só você pra perder dinheiro para aquela desmiolada. – provocou Máscara.

– Deixa pra lá, apesar dela me extorquir eu gosto dela. Mudando de assunto, vocês acham que rola alguma coisa entre ela e o ancião? – disse Milo chamando a atenção dos dois que olharam imediatamente na direção do mestre e pupila.

– De longe são bem suspeitos. – falou Kanon.

– Só de longe? – bufou o canceriano.

– Está com dor de corno? – provocou o geminiano

– Não entendi a merda que acabou de falar.

– Caranguejo, eu sei que ainda é louco pra dar umazinha de novo com a ruivinha, ainda mais depois da idéia que eu te dei de bancar o professor dela.

– Vai se ferrar, gêmeo maldito! Com aquela porra louca lá não quero mais nada! – respondeu o canceriano em um tom mais alto, após dar uma porrada na mesa de madeira do lugar chamando a atenção dos que comiam por perto.

– Precisa se exaltar tanto assim?

– É que eu pus o dedo na ferida dele, escorpião. Agora voltando ao assunto, não sei se o ancião ficaria com a pupila, ele é muito certinho e tem medo de desagradar a deusa, além do mais chegou há pouco tempo uma chinesa muito da boa pra ficar lá na Casa de Libra.

– Aquela quarentona antipática? – falou Milo

– Essa aí.

– Eu tenho um palpite pra encerrar a conversa das comadres: ele traça as duas! Merda de assunto chato! – completou o canceriano acendendo um cigarro.

Nessa hora, se aproximou deles um servo franzino e fanho que trabalhava no lugar.

– Senhor... – disse o rapaz chamando a atenção do canceriano.

– O que é?

– Não pode fumar aqui dentro.

– Quem disse essa merda?

– É a lei, senhor. – respondeu o servo tremendo de medo ao ver o cavaleiro se levantar diante dele, com a sua habitual cara de poucos amigos.

– Pois quem estiver incomodado com minha fumaça que se levante e mude de mesa, entendeu rapaz ou vou precisar ser mais convincente?

– Não, entendi tudo sim. Me desculpe se incomodei, com licença e bom apetite. – respondeu o rapaz saindo o mais rápido que podia da presença ameaçadora do cavaleiro.

– Coitado, Máscara, ele vai ter pesadelos essa noite. – falou Milo.

– Que se foda! Isso é pra aprender a não mostrar serviço às minhas custas.

De volta à mesa do mestre e da ruiva

– É melhor irmos, Natasha, está ficando tarde.

– Já?

– Podemos voltar aqui mais vezes, se quiser.

– Claro que eu quero, mesmo sentindo falta da comida da Adalta.

Os dois se levantaram e foram treinar novamente as técnicas de ataque e defesa, mas diferente do dia anterior, Natasha se saiu muito melhor com uma evolução notável, orgulhando bastante o mestre. No fim do dia, os dois voltaram em uma conversa animada que foi interrompida ao chegarem na entrada da Casa de Virgem.

– Eu vou te ver mesmo só amanhã à noite?

– É.

– Boa sorte, então papai. – provocou a ruiva.

– Obrigado. Vou falar agora com Athena e dependendo da conversa, mandarei um comunicado ao Shaka sobre precisar ficar o dia como seu responsável.

– Quer que eu adiante alguma coisa com ele?

– Não precisa. Bem, vou subindo, bom treino e se comporte.

– Pode deixar.

– Boa noite. – disse o mestre virando de costas.

– Hey, Dohko! – falou a ruiva o fazendo virar na direção dela novamente.

– O que foi?

Mal terminou de falar, a ruiva o beijou intensamente sendo retribuída por um instante, mas ao retomar sua consciência de estar beijando a pupila na entrada da Casa de Virgem, na hora de maior movimento de sobe e desce do local, Dohko a afastou depressa, porém antes de receber qualquer sermão do mestre, Natasha saiu como um foguete da frente dele, adentrando a casa do virginiano às gargalhadas. O libriano olhou para todos os lados pra verificar se alguém tinha visto a cena, mas não viu ninguém para seu completo alívio. Quando a adrenalina baixou, o mestre achou graça do que acabara de acontecer, voltando subir a escadaria.

Ao entrar na sala da casa ainda rindo muito, Natasha viu Shaka meditando serenamente sobre a imensa flor de lótus dourada. A ruiva não conseguiu evitar de admirar aquela cena em que via um simples mortal adquirir uma imagem divina. Sem mudar seu semblante ou posição, ele disse:

– Alimente-se! Temos muito a fazer.

A garota assentiu que sim e foi direto comer qualquer coisa, indo depois encontrar o cavaleiro no jardim.

– Natasha, hoje não voltará ao seu passado.

– Que bom! – respirou aliviada.

– Mas amanhã vai. – completou para a tristeza dela - Ainda não estou seguro da sua capacidade mental para enfrentar o próximo desafio que poderá pôr em risco a sua vida. Por isso, treinarei a sua mente de forma mais profunda, como faço com meus discípulos, para te preparar melhor para sua batalha interior final.

– Então... como vamos fazer? – perguntou hesitante.

– O que vou te ensinar agora, eu costumo mostrar a meus discípulos com certo tempo de prática em meus ensinamentos, mas como não tenho muito tempo contigo, aprenderá agora de forma simplificada uma técnica de meditação para treino da mente. Para adiantar o processo, criarei uma ilusão para te encaminhar na direção correta. Prepara-se! Ohm... – falou Shaka entoando seu mantra e desaparecendo diante da ruiva.

– Eita, estou na palma da mão de Buda.

Nessa hora, um coro de monges em preces, ecoava pelo grande vazio onde a garota estava, quebrado apenas pela imensa imagem de Buda a olhando com compaixão, enquanto a mantinha em sua mão. Um cheiro de incenso completava o cenário, junto a uma "chuva de rosas". Natasha sentia uma grande paz a preencher, como há tempos não se lembrava.

"Sente-se bem?" disse uma voz de tom sereno e acolhedor.

– Sim, muito bem.

"Mesmo estando sozinha?"

– Aham.

"E se eu dissesse que está morrendo agora, continuaria bem?"

A ruiva vacilou e não soube o que responder.

"Ficou com medo agora?"

– Um pouco, né?

"Não deveria."

– Como não? Ninguém quer morrer.

"Mas você como todos os seres nascem morrendo. Não existe nada que não morra nunca. _As causas da morte são muitas e as causas que podem prolongar nossa vida são muito pequenas, por isto devemos compreender que a qualquer momento podemos morrer."_

– É verdade.

"Continua com medo, depois do que eu te falei?"

A garota pensou e sem vacilar respondeu:

– Não!

Nesse momento um imenso espelho surgiu à sua frente, refletindo uma imagem de um homem ao invés da dela.

– Quem é ele? Cadê meu reflexo?

"Esse é o seu reflexo."

– Tá de brincadeira, é?

"Por que ele não poderia ser você? Só porque não possui sua imagem?"

– Claro!

"Então se a sua consciência passasse a pertencer ao corpo desse homem, você deixaria de ser você?"

– Ai fiquei confusa, agora. É alguma charada? Peraí, deixa eu ver se entendi, nossa que frustrante, bom, se meu cérebro ou sei lá, alma, fosse parar no corpo desse indivíduo eu continuaria sendo euzinha apesar de ter outro corpo?

"Exatamente!"

– Hum, então apesar de ter outra imagem, continuaria sendo eu. Que bizarro!

"E se importaria de assumir a vida dele, caso isso acontecesse?"

– Se não tivesse escolha, iria fazer o quê? Assumiria sim, mas ó, com má vontade.

Ao dizer isso, a imensa estátua de Buda sorriu, desfazendo assim a ilusão.

– Shaka, que viagem foi essa? – perguntou a ruiva ainda um pouco tonta com o que acabara de vivenciar.

O virginiano deu um sorriso de canto de boca, causando curiosidade nela.

– Tá rindo do quê? Não estou entendendo nada!

– Aí que você se engana, Natasha. Agora entendeu tudo!

– Hã?

– Essa ilusão criada, foi uma forma que eu encontrei de livrar sua mente dos quatro apegos que aprisionam a as pessoas, não as deixando viver de forma livre e feliz as suas vidas. Te livrei do apego à vida, da existência, do apego à você mesma e de tudo que a cerca. A partir desse momento, estará preparada para enfrentar seu desafio.

Ainda pasma com tudo e digerindo as informações a ruiva saiu da presença do virginiano, indo descansar. Minutos depois, um servo bateu na porta da casa do virginiano, para entregar a ele um pedido de Dohko e da deusa para que cuidasse da ruiva durante todo o dia seguinte. Shaka aceitou o pedido, vendo mais uma oportunidade de treinar melhor a garota.

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Dohko foi ao aeroporto junto a Ling para receber Hu Yong. O libriano estalava compulsivamente os dedos olhando a todo momento para o portão de desembarque.

– Vai ficar sem os dedos. – falou a chinesa puxando assunto, quebrando o silêncio que durava um bom tempo entre eles.

Mal a chinesa terminou de falar, um rapaz surgiu na saída da portão, olhando direto para a direção deles, dando um sorriso instantâneo. O rapaz era praticamente a cópia do libriano, sendo apenas um pouco menor e menos musculoso, não podendo negar as suas origens. Dohko sentiu o coração acelerar quando seu filho ficou bem diante dele.

– Dohko, esse é Hu, seu filho.

Ainda perplexo, o libriano deu um abraço no rapaz que não escondia a felicidade de estar conhecendo o pai.

– Me sinto muito feliz de conhecer o senhor.

– Eu também fico feliz em conhecê-lo.

Os três não demoraram muito no saguão e logo estavam no carro emprestado por Saori, voltando ao Santuário. No caminho os dois conversavam como se conhecessem um ao outro há algum tempo, fazendo surgir uma esperança em Ling de que uma família estaria surgindo naquele momento.


	12. Do desfecho ao Jantar

Do Desfecho Ao Jantar

Na mesma manhã em que Dohko havia ido até o aeroporto buscar seu filho, Natasha se dedicava ao seu treino com Shaka. Dessa vez o virginiano resolveu não treiná-la em seu jardim, mas em uma arena muito pouco usada no Santuário pelos mestres e seus discípulos, por ser menor e mais afastada dos alojamentos e do refeitório. O sol naquele dia brilhava bem forte no céu, passando entre as folhagens na trilha que Natasha e Shaka faziam. Os dois caminhavam em silêncio, pois a ruiva sabia que o virginiano odiava tagarelices e não queria desagradá-lo de jeito nenhum, pois ficaria o dia inteiro sob seus cuidados e regras. Chegando ao terreno arenoso e descampado, contrastado com a verde vegetação em sua volta, Shaka se dirigiu ao centro da arena, sendo seguido pela garota, iniciando um breve, mas puxado aquecimento, com movimentos para alongar e aquecer toda a musculatura, evitando possíveis lesões.

– Agora que está aquecida, começarei testando a sua resistência. A princípio será muito simples, mas não subestime esse exercício.

"Não gosto quando ele fala assim. É o presságio do meu sofrimento." Pensou ela.

Shaka pediu à garota para "plantar bananeira", se equilibrando e colocando inicialmente todo seu peso nas duas mãos. O virginiano observava a postura dela e principalmente sua respiração. Depois de um tempo, falou que ficasse apoiada, ainda de cabeça para baixo, com apenas uma mão. Natasha começava a dar sinais de cansaço, devido ao sol que naquela área se tornava muito intenso e pelo tempo que havia passado naquela posição, sentindo sua musculatura arder e o pescoço doer.

"Quanto tempo mais esse Buda vai me deixar assim? Ai, Dohko, sinto a falta do seu treinamento, se eu sobreviver a isso, juro nunca mais reclamar de nada. " lamentava a ruiva por pensamentos.

– Agora fique apoiada apenas no dedo indicador. – ordenou Shaka.

Natasha ameaçou a reclamar, mas travou na hora quando sentiu ser observada pelo cavaleiro.

– Como está se sentindo? – perguntou o virginiano com calma.

– Cansada, com sede, com calor.

– Se sente assim, porque está condicionando a sua mente a pensar dessa forma, fazendo seu corpo sentir todo esse sofrimento.

– Mas Shaka, tem como eu pensar de outro jeito com esse sol escaldante em cima de mim durante todo esse tempo, além de estar nessa posição infeliz?

– Eu já te disse Natasha, a mente é a nossa melhor arma, podendo ser usada ao nosso favor ou contra nós. Com concentração se é capaz de controlar nossa temperatura do corpo, batimentos cardíacos, até mesmo a própria dor. Não se concentre no sofrimento, mas no exercício! Torne-se consciente de cada movimento que executar e não se deixe perturbar levando seu corpo à fraqueza. Direcione sua energia à parte que está sendo usada neste simples exercício. Se não conseguir aplicar agora, peço que desista, pois sua morte será inevitável na sua primeira batalha. – falou o virginiano com sua firmeza.

Natasha resolveu confiar nas palavras dele, além disso, havia jurado para si mesma que daria tudo de si nos treinos. Assim, a ruiva fechou os olhos concentrando toda a sua energia na ponta do seu dedo indicador, enquanto respirava de forma quase pensada. A partir daí, seu corpo tornou-se mais leve e o calor do sol parecia ficar cada vez mais suave, esquecendo-se até da terrível sede. Durante todo esse processo, ela acabou perdendo completamente a noção do tempo, por estar muito concentrada e envolvida no exercício.

– Natasha... – falou Shaka como se a despertasse – pode sair dessa posição.

A ruiva ficou de pé, de frente ao virginiano, notando uma expressão satisfeita em seu rosto.

– Descanse um pouco antes de retomarmos.

– Treinaremos depois técnicas de ataque ou defesa?

– Não! Como havia dito ontem, hoje irá encerrar o treinamento relacionado ao seu passado, onde poderá sair vitoriosa para prosseguir como aspirante ou derrotada.

– Se eu não conseguir, o que irá acontecer comigo?

– Caso isso aconteça, peço que deixe o Santuário e vá procurar outro rumo para sua vida. - falou o virginiano se afastando, adentrando em seguida a vegetação do lugar, deixando Natasha sozinha, para descansar e refletir.

Apesar de se deparar com tal situação, não estava de forma alguma ansiosa ou com medo, pelo contrário, se encontrava muito disposta a resolver tudo. Seria a última vez que encararia seu passado, o deixando definitivamente para trás, virando essa maldita página da sua vida. A ruiva olhou para o céu, se dando conta de que havia se passado muitas horas, parecendo ser meio da tarde. Encostou-se em um degrau, esticando seu corpo que havia penado por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição. Nessa hora Dohko lhe veio à mente, ficando a imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento. Ao lembrar-se dele, um sorriso automático surgiu em seus lábios, pensando em como tinham ficado próximos nesses últimos dias e se sentindo feliz por finalmente ter certeza dos sentimentos do libriano por ela. Mesmo distraída, Natasha notou a aproximação de Shaka, se levantando na mesma hora, demonstrando em sua postura estar preparada. Ao estar a poucos metros da ruiva, o cavaleiro elevou seu cosmo e ao levantar sua mão, abriu uma espécie de dimensão em que o passado se tornava tão real quanto o presente. Diferente das outras vezes em que o vivenciou apenas em mente sem poder se machucar, agora seu corpo todo ficaria envolvido nessa ilusão, podendo se ferir ou morrer. Aos poucos, a imagem do cavaleiro foi desaparecendo diante da Natasha, dando lugar ao cenário de sempre: a casa na Rússia, onde viveu seus piores dias.

Sabendo de todos os riscos, achou necessário agir com cautela e discrição. Andava sorrateiramente por um imenso corredor, com um carpete vinho, parede de madeira e quadros retratando momentos históricos do país e alguns czares. Toda a decoração dava ao lugar, um clima pesado e abafado. Natasha andava olhando para trás, quando resolveu parar perto da entrada de um quarto onde vozes alteradas eram ouvidas. A porta estava entreaberta, permitindo a ela ver a cena dentro do cômodo.

– Como ousa me negar alguma coisa? – gritava o doutor Matvey com a ruiva que agora tinha por volta dos seus catorze pra quinze anos.

– Estou farta de você, seu velho nojento! – ela respondeu com ira, cuspindo no chão.

Na mesma hora que ofendeu o homem, recebeu um forte tapa no rosto, porém se manteve de pé.

– Fará o que eu disser – falava o doutor a segurando por ambos os braços – e como sou generoso, esquecerei do seu insulto.

Ela sorriu ironicamente, para depois uma expressão de nojo tomar seu rosto.

– Não farei mais nada com você! Odeio seu toque, seu cheiro me dá náuseas, seu corpo todo é repugnante e sua voz me enerva. Se gaba de ser um doutor importante, mas não passa de um merda que precisa pagar para se sentir amado, desejado...

– Cale-se, imprestável! – gritou o homem atordoado com as palavras, a largando e indo em direção à sua pasta de couro preta.

– A verdade dói, doutor?

– Cale-se! Eu já disse! – falou Matvey pegando um revólver de dentro da pasta, apontando-o para ela. – Eu não quero te ferir, mas o farei se preciso. Agora faça o que tem de fazer, anda! – gritava colocando a arma na cabeça da ruiva.

– Eu já disse que não! – gritou a jovem Natasha, dando um tapa na mão do homem que viu a sua arma cair longe, indo logo tentar pegá-la de volta.

– Não vai pegar, velho idiota! – falou a garota que lutava corpo a corpo com ele, impedindo dele pegar o objeto.

Os dois caíram no chão, ao se desequilibrarem com os violentos movimentos. Com toda a sua força, Natasha deu um chute no rosto do doutor, afastando-o e alcançando a arma, para em seguida apontá-la na a direção do homem que estava de quatro à sua frente, ainda se recuperando do golpe recebido.

– Natasha, não faça isso, podemos conversar.

– Conversar? Estou cansada de tantas conversas, doutor, eu só ouço e ouço e para quê? Não Matvey, acabou!

Do lado de fora, um estrondo fora ouvido, enquanto do lado de dentro, o fluido vermelho do homem tingia os móveis do quarto. Nessa hora, passos apressados e uma gritaria tomaram conta do lugar.

– Foi um tiro! – gritou uma mulher.

– Veio do quarto onde está o doutor. – falou outra.

A pupila de Dohko ao ver a aproximação dos que lá moravam, adentrou o quarto, se deparando consigo mesma. Nesse momento, Natasha do passado e do presente se tornaram uma só começando assim o teste final da pupila do tigre. Em pouco tempo, vários curiosos adentraram o quarto, entre eles Irina que ao ver o doutor morto aos pés da garota disse:

– Tem idéia do que fez? – gritou a mulher completamente transtornada com o ocorrido - Eu devia ter te matado quando tive oportunidade, mas Yuri pediu pra te dar uma chance. Agora olha só o que aconteceu! – disse olhando para o cadáver - Acabou de cavar sua sepultura, Natasha, agora será seu fim!

– Meu nome não é Natasha, sua vaca, é Milenka! – disse dando um debochado sorriso e se atirando da janela.

– Peguem-na não a deixe escapar! – gritava Irina

A ruiva caiu de uma considerável altura, sentindo a queda em seu tornozelo. Em um breve momento olhou para trás, sabendo ser a última vez que veria aquele cenário. De repente, barulhos ensurdecedores de motores foram ouvidos, levando Natasha a se levantar e correr bem rápido. A neve diminuía sua velocidade e adormecia seus pés, mesmo assim ela se concentrava em sua fuga, não dando brecha para fraquezas. Para escapar, ela adentrou uma floresta que cercava o lugar, ouvindo tiros ecoando atrás de si. Não tardou para luzes de motos começaram a iluminar a escura floresta, chegando cada vez mais perto dela, por estarem em uma velocidade absurda, apesar dos obstáculos do terreno. Em pouco tempo, quatro motos cercaram a pupila de Dohko, com seus faróis e o seu som alto de motor.

– Natasha, não a deixaremos escapar! Essa floresta será seu túmulo! – dizia um homem de capacete preto.

Ao sorrir maliciosamente, a ruiva deu um salto se ocultando entre as folhagens.

– Pra onde ela foi?

– Não sei, mas atirem! – gritou um outro atirando para todos os lados.

– Acabaram? – ela perguntou sem se mostrar.

Sem avisar, a ruiva derrubou com um chute dois deles de suas motos.

– Atirem nela, o que estão esperando? – ordenou o motoqueiro caído no chão.

Uma "chuva" de balas foi na direção dela, que se movia habilmente desviando do ataque, tendo a escuridão a seu favor. Em seguida, escondeu-se detrás de uma árvore, para ganhar tempo e se proteger. Silenciosamente, caminhou em torno deles, atacando por trás outros dois, que derrubaram suas armas. Recuperados da queda, os primeiros que foram atacados por ela, partiram pra cima da ruiva, com chutes e socos, facilmente defendidos pela aspirante à amazona. Bem feridos, caíram de vez no chão, deixando Natasha confiante para dar as costas a eles. Nessa hora um tiro fora disparado e em seguida, ela sentiu um impacto nas suas costas, na parte direita, notando ter sido atingida. Quando olhou para o seu peito, viu seu sangue escorrer entendendo que uma bala havia atravessado seu corpo. O local queimava, seu fluido escorria intensamente, mas mesmo assim ela permaneceu inabalável. Concentrou sua energia ignorando a dor, pondo-se a correr, escapando de outros ataques. Com a mão no peito, percorreu uma boa distância alcançando em pouco tempo a estrada. Olhava atentamente para todos os lados, verificando se alguém a seguia, enquanto isso, se lembrava da noite que escapou do lugar pela primeira vez.

Quando atirou no doutor, uma garota que crescera junto a ela naquela casa, revelou à ruiva, antes da chegada da Irina e dos outros na cena do crime, uma passagem para fora do terreno, usada antigamente pela nobreza quando queria fugir de seus inimigos. Lembrou-se que não demorou para escapar do lugar, pegando carona naquela mesma estrada. Quando chegou ao centro de uma cidade próxima dali, resolveu descer do veículo, encontrando ao amanhecer um orfanato ligado à Fundação Graad, sendo imediatamente aceita e acolhida pela diretora da instituição. Em menos de um ano, foi direcionada à Grécia se tornando aspirante de amazona. Todas as lembranças passavam apressadas pela sua mente, enquanto sentia seu sangue descer em seu corpo. Diferente da sua primeira fuga, essa precisou fazer sozinha. Com a vista turva por causa da enorme quantidade de sangue perdida, caiu de joelhos, olhando para baixo. Mesmo um pouco zonza, viu quatro pés se aproximarem, identificando pertencerem a um homem e a uma mulher. Quando os dois pararam à sua frente, a ruiva levantou os olhos reconhecendo de imediato o rosto dos seus pais.

– Milenka, está livre agora.

– Mamãe, eu falhei. – respondeu ofegante.

A mulher se abaixou na altura da filha, segurando o seu rosto, olhando dentro de seus olhos e disse:

– Filha, sua vida acabou de começar. Todo o peso foi tirado da sua consciência, agora pode seguir seu caminho a qual foi destinada, com o coração puro e honrado.

– Eu não sei se vou sobreviver.

– Milenka, você ultrapassou situações terríveis, não será derrotada agora. Levante-se e saia desse pesadelo, voltando a sua atual realidade. – ordenou o pai.

A ruiva se pôs de pé, mesmo com dificuldade, tomada por uma força nunca antes sentida.

– Volte, Milenka, a sua vida a espera. – disse a mãe, carinhosamente.

– Vou sentir a falta de vocês.

– Filha, sempre estaremos contigo. Um dia nos reencontraremos. – falou o pai.

A ruiva os abraçou apertado e quando os soltou, concentrou-se, enquanto uma forte cosmo energia percorria seu corpo. Não demorou e toda a ilusão se desfez, tendo novamente o cenário da arena.

– Shaka, eu consegui. – falou a garota ao ver o virginiano, desmaiando em seguida.

Ele a amparou e sem demorar, usou seu cosmo para curar seu ferimento. Usando o tele transporte, voltaram para a Casa de Virgem. Shaka levou Natasha para o quarto dela na casa e com cuidado, a colocou na cama.

– Fico feliz de Athena não ter perdido sua guerreira. – falou o virginiano a observando com certo orgulho, para em seguida sair do cômodo.

Era fim de tarde e não tardou para a noite tomar o céu grego, marcando o início do jantar na Casa de Libra.

– Não sei por que precisou convidar sua pupila para nosso jantar. É uma reunião de família e não havia necessidade da presença dela. – reclamava Ling.

– Pupilos são como parentes para nós no Santuário, criamos um forte vínculo com eles, como se fossem nosso sangue. Somos como uma grande família aqui, nós cavaleiros temos uns aos outros como irmãos. – respondeu o libriano.

– Qual o nome da sua pupila? – perguntou Hu.

– Natasha.

– Ela é da onde?

– Da Rússia.

–E tem mais ou menos qual idade?

– Dezesseis anos. – respondeu Dohko notando uma visível expressão de interesse no rosto do filho, sentindo uma leve irritação.

– Dohko, se aquela desregrada demorar mais um minuto, vou começar esse jantar sem ela. – avisou Ling.

Nessa hora, a ruiva adentrou a casa, usando um vestidinho leve de verão, na cor vermelha, realçando sua pele e chamando a atenção do seu mestre e do rapaz.

– Poxa, iam começar sem mim? – disse a ruiva olhando diretamente para a chinesa.

– Natasha, esse é Hu meu filho, Hu essa é minha pupila. – disse o libriano fazendo logo as apresentações, cortando uma possível resposta torta da Ling.

A ruiva espantou-se com a semelhança entre pai e filho, ficando boquiaberta.

– Caracas, ele é a sua cara. Dohko cover!

– E você é mais bonita que eu imaginei. – respondeu Hu beijando a mão da garota, constrangendo-a.

Após essa cena embaraçosa, todos foram se sentar na sala de jantar, começando a se servirem.

– Então, Natasha, falta muito para se tornar amazona?

– Mais dois anos, se eu sobreviver ao seu pai. – respondeu a ruiva trocando olhares com o libriano que apesar de discretos, foram notados por Ling.

– Seu pai é um excelente mestre, meu filho, Shiryu é a prova disso, mas infelizmente nem todos aspirantes são iguais ao dragão, um pupilo à altura de Dohko. – alfinetou a chinesa.

O tigre engasgou com a farofa, temendo uma resposta da ruiva que por sinal, não respondeu à provocação, como havia prometido a seu mestre no dia anterior.

– Já conheceu o Santuário? – perguntou Natasha ignorando Ling.

– Conheci algumas coisas, não deu tempo para ver tudo.

– Amanhã ele verá um treino nosso na arena.

– Legal, acho que ele vai gostar, além disso, será uma boa oportunidade para ele ver como você manda bem, né mestre? – disse dando uma piscada para o libriano.

– Como vocês se divertem por aqui?

– Bem, tem uns barzinhos e umas boates aqui perto, que são os lugares favoritos da maioria daqui.

– E você?

– Que tem eu? – perguntou dando uma garfada.

– Costuma sair à noite também?

Dohko nessa hora firmou o olhar na pupila, esperando sua resposta.

– Não, nem. Eu saí uma vez e só.

– Por quê? Não curte a noite ou o meu pai pega no seu pé?

– Nem uma coisa nem outra. Mas não é muito bom um aspirante ficar perambulando pelas noites da Grécia. – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, tendo suas palavras avaliadas pelo mestre que não conseguia negar pra si mesmo estar incomodado com a conversa dos dois.

– Shaka fez lavagem cerebral em você? -perguntou Ling.

– Ora, por que pergunta Ling querida?

– Porque há pouco tempo você saiu duas vezes pelo mundo afora, sem avisar seu mestre para onde iria, voltando bem tarde e pelo que eu lembre, sua falta de limites foi a razão de ter precisado ir morar na Casa de Virgem, ou estou enganada?

– Nossa, como você se preocupa com o que eu faço. Olha, fiquei até arrepiada. – disse mostrando o braço. – É Hu, sua mãe tem razão. Eu saí duas vezes sem dizer nada, preocupando meu mestre e me arrependo disso. Mas, há males que vêm pra bem. Fiz besteira, porém fui recompensada passando a ter Shaka, o cavaleiro mais próximo de um deus, para ser meu mestre também.

– Demais!

– Mais que demais, Hu.

O jantar se seguiu ainda com alguns mal estares, mas terminou sem ter tido barraco. Natasha se despediu de Hu, indo em seguida para o lado de fora da casa com seu mestre.

– Estou indo, tô cansada. O treino com o Buda foi bem puxado e você nem imagina o quanto. – disse a ruiva para o mestre.

– Mas se saiu bem?

– Ah, Dohko, pode-se dizer que eu sobrevivi.

– Obrigado por ter vindo e desculpe as provocações da Ling.

– A gente sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ô Dohko, não ficou com ciúmes de mim com seu filho não né?

– Eu? Que isso?

– Hum, tá bom! Dohko, apesar de achar uma gracinha quando fica com ciúmes, fique sabendo que eu só tenho olhos pra você e ninguém mais. – ela respondeu se aproximando dele e o abraçando.

– Natasha eu... – falou o libriano sendo calado com um beijo, breve e doce.

– Preciso ir, nos vemos amanhã. – falou sorrindo para ele, para depois descer a escada, olhando para trás até não conseguir mais vê-lo.

O tigre a via sumir da sua visão, podendo ainda sentir o toque dos lábios da garota nos seus. Enquanto isso, Ling via a cena de longe, ocultada atrás de uma pilastra, sendo tomada por uma raiva imensa.

"Acabarei em breve com esse romance sem sentido." pensou a chinesa com toda a sua convicção, remoendo a cena dos dois em sua mente.


	13. The Only Exception

The Only Exception

Na manhã seguinte ao jantar, logo após meditar com Shaka, Natasha comeu qualquer coisa na cozinha do lugar, porque naquele dia estava com preguiça de subir as escadarias para comer na casa do mestre. Ao acabar, correu para a entrada da casa à espera de Dohko. Enquanto esperava lembrava da noite anterior e como havia chamado a atenção do filho do libriano. Hu era muito parecido com o pai, muito mesmo, com apenas poucos traços da chinesa, sua mãe. "Alguma coisa ela fez direito." Pensava Natasha que de vez em quando ria ao se lembrar das caras de ciúmes do seu mestre. Apesar de gostar quando ele agia assim, via fundamento algum nesse sentimento, pois nenhum outro no mundo importava para ela, a não ser ele.

– Bom dia! – disse Dohko dando um susto na ruiva que estava bem distraída.

– Nem te vi chegar. – falou Nat se recuperando.

– Não devia ficar tão desatenta, Natasha. Os guerreiros de Athena precisam ficar sempre alertas, mesmo quando não estão em batalha ou treinamentos.

– Tá, vou me lembrar disso, pode deixar. – fez uma pausa – Então, Hu, empolgado para treinar com seu pai?

– Sim, bastante. Minha mãe me contava histórias do tempo que eles treinavam juntos e de como meu pai exercia seu papel como cavaleiro de ouro. Hoje vou realizar algo que sempre imaginei fazer desde criança.

Dohko apesar de ainda estar se acostumando com a idéia de ser pai, ficava muito feliz em ver a admiração do seu filho com ele, sentindo um forte desejo de recuperar o tempo perdido.

– Vamos, indo? – perguntou o libriano.

– Vai fazer o que depois do treino? – perguntou Hu descendo as escadarias ao lado da ruiva.

– Hoje eu não vou fazer nada. Shaka me liberou do treino com ele hoje no fim do dia, porque vai precisar ajudar uns discípulos dele. Mas por que pergunta?

– Porque eu pensei se você podia acabar de me mostrar o lugar e talvez a vila aqui perto.

Nessa hora, Dohko via que o interesse do seu filho com a ruiva crescia, além de perceber as secadas nada discretas do rapaz na pupila, causando um certo incômodo no libriano.

– Bem, Hu, eu posso sim te mostrar o Santuário e talvez a vila, mas tenho certeza de que meu mestre ficará muito feliz em nos acompanhar. – respondeu a ruiva tentando se livrar de alguma situação comprometedora com ele.

– Meus pais estão precisando ficar um tempo sozinhos, entende?

– Entendo. – respondeu com um tom compreensivo, mas tão compreensivo que preocupou o tigre.

– Então... você pode me levar pra conhecer algumas coisas por aqui mesmo?

– O que você acha Dohko? – disse Nat jogando a pergunta para o libriano, para ver a sua reação diante da situação.

– Por mim, tudo bem. Portanto que não cheguem tarde. – respondeu com um sorriso.

"Dohko, perdeu o juízo? Me jogando nas garras do leão? Athena me dê forças!" pensava a garota, vendo as segundas intenções do rapaz.

Perto da arena, os três toparam com Afrodite, Milo e Camus que não conseguiram disfarçar a expressão de espanto e curiosidade ao ver Hu.

– Bom dia. – disse o libriano a todos. – Esse é Hu,meu filho e Hu esses são alguns dos cavaleiros de ouro. Afrodite de peixes, Milo de escorpião e Camus de aquário.

– Estou bege. Como assim, filho? – falou Dite boquiaberto.

– Esconde o jogo né, ancião? E todo mundo te achando encalhado. – falou Milo recebendo olhar de completa desaprovação do aquariano.

– Seja bem-vindo Hu. – disse Camus.

– Mas por que nunca nos contou sobre ele?

– Afrodite, é uma longa história...

– Ah, Dohko, estou sempre disposto a ouvir histórias, pode contar... – falou o pisciano bem interessado.

Nesse momento, chegavam Shura, Máscara e Kanon que ao verem Hu, se entreolharam já sacando a situação.

– E aí papai, Dohko? – disse o geminiano dando um tapinha nas costas dele. – Escondeu ele de nós, só pra não pagar o mijo da criança?

– Não que isso? – respondeu o tigre sem graça.

– Sexta-feira nosso camarada Dohko de Libra, pode pagar umas rodadas pra gente no bar aqui perto. – completou Kanon sendo apoiado pelos demais.

– Bebida de graça! – animou-se Shura – Temos que chamar os outros.

– Pode deixar que eu me encarrego de convidar todos. – disse Dite.

– Podia ser naquele bar de streap tease. Há um tempão que não pintamos por lá. As garotas devem estar com saudades. – disse o canceriano.

– Boa! Resolvido! – exclamou o escorpião.

– EI, VOCÊS! – falou Natasha chamando a atenção de todos. – Tão malucos? Nem perguntaram ao Dohko se é isso que ele quer?

– É, a nanica tem razão. Dohko, não vai querer dividir a sua alegria de ser papai com seus amigos, companheiros de batalha, em um bar, se refrescando com uma cerveja bem gelada e com belas mulheres dançando?

O libriano se viu em uma completa saia justa, vendo que se dissesse não, poderia ser interpretado mal pelo filho que pensaria dele não estar muito animado por ser pai, poderia parecer também não querer celebrar com seus amigos. Se dissesse sim, a parte da bebedeira e das belas mulheres dançando poderia lhe causar problemas com a ruiva que mesmo não sendo sua namorada, poderia ficar um tanto irritada.

– E aí, ancião, o que decide? – apressou Milo.

Após pensar um pouco respondeu:

– Tudo bem por mim.

– Isso cara! Na sexta-feira, a noite será nossa! – disse Shura.

– Se quiser pode vir também, ruivinha. – falou Kanon olhando para Máscara.

– Ah, obrigada pelo convite, mas não devo ir. Essa é a noite de vocês e uma presença feminina pode atrapalhar.

– Concordo! Fica em casa, que é lugar de mulher. – disse Máscara, sem encarar a garota.

– Credo! Machismo barato de merda! Liga não fofa, pode ir se quiser. – defendeu Afrodite.

– E você?- falou Shura para Hu. – Se quiser também pode ir.

– Ia ser bem legal. Acho que vou sim.

– O papo está muito bom, mas precisamos treinar. – cortou Camus.

– É nós também. - respondeu o libriano, fazendo sinal para a pupila e o filho o seguirem.

Chegando na arena, o libriano mandou a pupila fazer sua corrida de sempre ao redor do lugar , enquanto ele aquecia com seu filho que não tirava os olhos da ruiva.

– Gostou dela? – perguntou sério para o filho.

– É bem bonita, além de divertida. Pai?

– O quê?

– Ela tem alguém?

– Alguém? – perguntou já entendendo muito bem onde o filho queria chegar.

– É... algum rolo, um namorado. Você sabe?

– Não sei. – respondeu um pouco incomodado.

– Vocês não conversam?

– Conversamos, mas mais sobre assuntos relacionados ao treinamento.

– Hum, entendi. Pai, por que a mamãe não gosta dela?

– Er... bem... sabe como é a Ling, quando cisma com alguém...

– Verdade! Ela é bem assim mesmo. Mas se eu conseguisse namorar a Natasha, talvez ela mudasse de idéia, não acha?

Dohko ao ouvir a pergunta do filho, ficou um pouco sem ação, não podia ser sincero com ele contando seus sentimentos pela pupila, mas também não ficaria de braços cruzados vendo Hu querendo investir na ruiva.

– Acredito que não, filho.

– Mesmo assim hoje quando for sair com a Natasha para dar uma volta, vou aproveitar para tentar algo com ela. Não sei, mas acho que ela vai ficar na minha.

– Hu, quase ia me esquecendo. Hoje não vai dar para vocês saírem.

– Mas por quê?

– Porque... porque vou te apresentar pro meu amigo Shion.

– Não pode ser outra hora?

– Não o conhece. Ele é meu melhor amigo e se souber que foi o último a ser apresentado a você, vai ficar chateado comigo.

– E a sua conversa com a mamãe?

– Hu, eu e ela estamos sempre conversando, mesmo quando eu não estou a fim de falar. Tudo o que precisávamos dizer um para o outro, já foi dito.

– Minha mãe gostaria muito que fôssemos uma família e eu também.

– Eu sei, porém as coisas nem sempre saem como queremos e às vezes, tomam rumos diferentes.

– O senhor tem alguém?

– Eu? Não. Por quê?

– Porque minha mãe deixou escapar que tinha uma pessoa entre vocês e essa era a razão de não estarem juntos.

O libriano bufou ao ouvir tais palavras, se decidindo em ter uma conversinha depois com a Ling.

– Hu, não existe nada entre mim e sua mãe. Nosso tempo simplesmente passou e ela não entendeu ainda. Por favor, não siga a linha de raciocínio da Ling. Independente de eu estar ou não com ela, você sempre será meu filho e nada irá mudar isso.

– Eu sei.

– Pronto, mestre, dei as voltas. - falou Nat ao se aproximar, bebendo água em seguida e sendo observada pelo rapaz.

– Ótimo! A partir de hoje irei começar a treinar o desenvolvimento do seu cosmo.

– Oba!

– Descanse cinco minutos, antes de iniciarmos.

– Beleza.

– Natasha, nosso passeio foi adiado. – falou Hu

– É? Que pena! - disse a ruiva com certo alívio.

– Meu pai vai me apresentar hoje depois do treino para Shion. Ele havia se esquecido de que ele ficaria chateado se não me conhecesse logo.

– Havia esquecido, é? – olhou a ruiva sacando de imediato a desculpa esfarrapada do libriano.

– Pois é, eu não havia me dado conta do deslize que iria cometer com ele. – defendeu-se o tigre.

– Entendo... – respondeu dando um sorriso de canto de boca para o mestre.

– Acabaram os cincos minutos. Vamos começar! – cortou o tigre.

O treino de controle do cosmo foi muito bom, melhor do que Dohko imaginava. O treinamento da garota com o virginiano havia feito melhoras significativas tanto na postura dela quanto em sua concentração, facilitando e muito dela aprender novas técnicas.

Na subida de volta, os dois ouviam entusiasmados histórias de batalhas mitológicas contadas com orgulho por Dohko, interrompidas quando chegaram na Casa de Virgem.

– Bem rapazes, vou ficando por aqui.

– Não quer jantar lá em casa com a gente? Vai ficar aí sozinha?

– Hoje eu vou dar um descanso para sua mãe. Dois jantares com a minha pessoa são demais para ela. – disse em um tom divertido.

– Hu, pode ir subindo? Eu preciso falar um minuto aqui com a Natasha. Não demoro.

– Claro, te vejo lá em cima. Tchau Natasha. – disse o rapaz dando um beijinho no rosto da garota.

– Até amanhã.

Quando Hu ficou longe a ruiva disse:

– Seu filho gostou de mim, né?

– Bastante até.

– Adoro quando fica assim todo enciumado. – dizia enquanto o abraçava.

– Vem, vamos sair da passagem da subida e descida. – falou pegando no braço da ruiva a tirando da entrada da casa, a levando para uma trilha atrás das doze casas, pouco conhecida por todos.

– Caramba, nunca podia imaginar que esse lugar existia.

– Quase ninguém sabe, apenas os mais antigos como eu, Shion, Saga e Aioros.

– Mas fala, o que quer conversar?

– Natasha, as coisas entre nós estão tomando proporções cada vez maiores...

– E...

– E eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso. Não consigo mais negar meus sentimentos para você ou pra mim, mesmo sabendo ser errada tal situação entre mestre e discípula. Me sinto cada dia que passa mais envolvido por você e tem sido um tanto difícil lidar com esses sentimentos dentro da situação que vivemos.

– Como assim?

– Natasha, eu sinto muito a sua falta ao meu lado, na minha casa, de tê-la por lá. Com a chegada do Hu, parece que vou ter de agüentar Ling por tempo indeterminado. – falou suspirando profundamente – E ela ainda insiste em ficar comigo, pensando que você é um empecilho.

– Quanto a isso, não tem com o que se preocupar. Sou vacinada contra megeras.

– É tão jovem Natasha – falou acariciando o rosto dela - podia se envolver com um rapaz da sua idade, com menos responsabilidades. Uma pessoa que pudesse demonstrar todo o carinho por você, em qualquer lugar, sem sentimentos de culpa. Não sei se é certo te privar de aproveitar um relacionamento menos complicado e mais saudável.

– Dohko, quando vai entender que eu te amo e nada e ninguém vai me fazer desistir de você?

Sentindo seu coração disparar com a declaração dela, o libriano a beijou com calor e intensidade como nunca havia feito antes. As mãos grandes dele seguravam com força a cintura pequena da jovem, a puxando, com desejo, de contra seu corpo. Sentindo as pernas fraquejarem com as sensações que sentia, Natasha conduziu o mestre até o chão, ao pé de uma árvore, onde continuaram a se beijar. Sentaram um de frente para o outro, com as pernas dela passando por cima das dele, diminuindo o espaço entre seus corpos. Dohko afastou seus lábios dos dela, para começar a percorrer o pescoço alvo da pupila, dando beijos, leves chupadas, tudo de forma sensual e provocante, arrancando suspiros da por sua vez, o segurava pelos cabelos, puxando-os de leve, enquanto passava as pernas ao redor da cintura do mestre, sentindo assim todo o volume dele roçar na sua parte íntima, tendo apenas a roupa como obstáculo. Sentindo que ele gostava daquele toque, começou a utilizar suas pernas para fazer movimentos com os quadris, fazendo-o sentir seu membro passear pela parte interna delas. O libriano soltou um gemido contido, apertando a coxa delicada e torneada da ruiva.

– Natasha, melhor pararmos por aqui. – falou em uma voz rouca.

– Ninguém vai saber. – falou o beijando.

– Não, é melhor não. – disse a afastando.

– Mas...

– Natasha, eu sei que pode parecer hipocrisia minha, pois estamos mais do que envolvidos, mas será melhor não fazermos desse jeito. Eu te quero e muito, porém não me sinto bem de ter esse tipo de intimidade contigo após nosso treino, atrás de uma trilha no Santuário.

– Eu entendo.

– Vem. – disse estendendo a mão para ela se levantar.

– Antes de irmos, quero te dizer uma coisa.

– Fale.

– Na sexta-feira quando sair com seus amigos vê se o senhor relaxa, aproveitando a noite com aqueles pirados, mas ó, se eu desconfiar que ficou com alguma periguete, vai ver só.

– Sim senhora. Mas alguma recomendação?

– Por enquanto é apenas isso. – disse tentando não rir.

– Vamos sair daqui.

Os dois se despediram na Casa de Virgem, indo cada um para um lado.

Na Casa de Libra

– Seu pai disse um minutinho, mas se passaram mais de quarenta minutos desde que você chegou. – falava Ling totalmente impaciente.

– Calma, mãe, eles devem estar falando sobre treinamentos ou coisa assim.

– Não seja ingênuo, Hu!

– Ingênuo?

– Meu filho, precisamos conversar. Sabe aquele empecilho que eu havia dito? Pois então, o nome dele é Natasha.

– Não entendi.

– Hu, seu pai e aquelazinha tem um caso.

– Como? Não me pareceu. Deve ser impressão sua, mãe.

– Infelizmente não é. Eles ficam às escondidas, porque é contra as regras esse tipo de envolvimento.

– Mas a senhora já viu?

– Sim, Hu, já. – falou com tristeza – No dia do jantar mesmo, eu os vi se beijando na entrada aqui de casa, quando ele a levou pra fora. Filho, se alguém o pegar, ou souber do envolvimento dele com ela, poderá pôr a perder todo o respeito adquirido por ele durante esses anos todos servindo Athena. Essa garota vai ser a desgraça do seu pai e a nossa!

– Por isso não gosta dela.

– Exatamente! Seu pai está completamente envolvido nesse romance adolescente sem sentido, se arriscando a se expor diante de todos e pior, esquecendo do que realmente importa.

– Mãe, não sei o que te dizer.

– Hu, precisamos trabalhar juntos pra livrar seu pai de ser arruinado por ela e para tê-lo junto da gente que é o lugar dele.

– E o que eu posso fazer?

– Você me disse que ele vai sair na sexta com os amigos.

– Sim.

– Quero que fique! E na hora certa, farei com que Natasha venha até aqui.

– Mas pra quê?

– Na hora saberá.

Nesse momento chegou Dohko que notou algo no ar.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não, querido, não aconteceu nada.

– Hu?

– Tá tudo bem, pai.

– Quer que eu te prepare algo na cozinha? – falou Ling toda solícita dando um largo sorriso para ele.

– Não, muito obrigado, eu mesmo preparo qualquer coisa. – respondeu se desviando da chinesa – Hu, quando eu tomar um banho e comer iremos ver Shion.

– Certo.

– Com licença. – disse o tigre deixando mãe e filho sozinhos na sala.

– Filho, estou contando com você, entendeu?

– Sim, mamãe, pode deixar.

Depois de uma meia hora, pai e filho foram ao encontro do Grande Mestre do Santuário, na décima terceira casa.

– Shion, esse é meu filho Hu.

– Não tem como negar. – respondeu o lemuriano notando a incrível semelhança.

– Hu, esse é um grande amigo meu, como se fosse um irmão pra mim.

– Tenho a mesma consideração por ele, rapaz. Seu pai é um homem honrado e possuidor de um grande e nobre coração, deve ter muito orgulho dele.

– Eu já tenho. – respondeu o jovem com um sorriso.

– Soube que vai comemorar com os rapazes a chegada do seu filho. Tem certeza, meu amigo, que é uma boa idéia?

– Confesso estar um pouco preocupado, pois eles cometem alguns excessos, mas nada que eu não vá conseguir lidar. – respondeu Dohko.

– E você, vai sair com seu pai?

– Eu até pensei em ir, mas será melhor ele curtir à vontade com os amigos, sem mim.

– Que isso, Hu? Ficaria muito feliz se fosse comigo.

– Não pai, deixa pra uma próxima.

Os três ficaram um tempo conversando, sobre os mais variados assuntos, na maioria aventuras e batalhas da época da outra encarnação da deusa, quando ela se chamava Sasha. Hu ouvia tudo com atenção, sentindo seu orgulho crescer ainda mais em relação ao seu pai.

– Está tarde... precisamos ir. – falou Dohko.

– Foi muito bom conhecer seu filho, amigo.

– O prazer foi meu.

– Você o apresentou à Athena?

– Sim, assim que cheguei do aeroporto.

– Ela deve ter se esquecido de me falar... boa noite pra vocês.

– Boa noite, Shion. – respondeu Dohko, indo embora com o filho.

Dois dias se passaram e havia chegado a sexta. Os treinamentos desses dias tinham sido excelentes, sendo complementados por Shaka que também trabalhava o desenvolvimento do cosmo da garota, da maneira dele. Era noite e o libriano se arrumava para sair, enquanto se lembrava das recomendações da pupila que tentava disfarçar a todo custo seu ciúme.

– Cadê seu pai, garoto? – perguntou Kanon ao adentrar a Casa de Libra.

– Está no quarto.

– Ainda não está pronto?

– Quer que eu o chame? – perguntou Hu

– Não precisa. – respondeu o libriano aparecendo na sala.

– Vamos, o pessoal já desceu. Seu filho não vai?

– Ele preferiu ficar.

– Não sabe o que vai perder garoto.

– Deixa pra outra oportunidade.

– Você quem sabe. – completou Kanon.

– Já vai? – falou Ling ao sair da cozinha.

– Ahan.

– Vai demorar?

– Provável. – falou o libriano com um sorriso forçado.

– Bora, ancião. – apressou o geminiano.

– Tchau para vocês.

– Divirta-se pai.

Do lado de fora, na descida das escadas.

– Vem cá, qual o seu lance com a chinesa?

– Não temos nada, Kanon, apenas um filho em comum.

– Hum, não parece.

– Nós nos envolvemos uma época e confesso ter ficado meio balançado assim que ela chegou, mas...

– Mas?

– Eu vi que não temos mais nada a ver.

– E pelo visto ela não entendeu ainda.

– Isso mesmo.

– Porra, ancião, que demora! – falou o canceriano ao vê-los chegar.

– É a falta de costume, tadinho, não está acostumado a sair. – disse Dite.

– Cadê o Shura? – disse Kanon

– Foi tirar o carro junto com Aiolos. – respondeu Milo

– E Aiolia, não vai vir?

– Ih, aquele lá tá mais enrolado que qualquer coisa com a Marin. Ela pôs uma coleira nele de vez. Shaka e Mu nunca aparecem, então só nós mesmo que vamos.– falou o pisciano

– Mas a boa notícia é que convencemos o Deba a ir, né touro? – disse Milo

– Vim prestigiar meu amigo. – falou o taurino de forma simpática.

– Só não vão vir os veados do Saga e do Camus. Aqueles porras devem estar sem pau, por não usarem faz tempo. – falou Máscara.

– Tomando conta do pau dos outros, caranguejo? – falou o pisciano

– Essa foi boa. Deixa só eu contar pro Camus amanhã. – falou Milo rachando de rir.

– Vou quebrar a cara de vocês e depois pendurá-las na minha casa.

– Quanto ódio, Máscara! Só porque deixou escapar que toma conta do pau do aquariano e do geminiano.

– Afrodite, agora te arrebento. – disse o canceriano partindo pra cima sendo apartado por Deba e Kanon.

– CHEGAAA! Nem beberam e já estão brigando? – irritou-se Kanon.

– Rapazes, hoje a noite é do nosso amigo Dohko, não vamos estragar com bobagens, não é mesmo?

– Isso aí Deba! – falou Milo.

– Agora, bora povo, eles devem estar lá na frente com os carros. – falou Dite saindo em direção à entrada sendo seguido pelo restante.

Enquanto isso na Casa de Libra...

– Hu, está na hora de colocar nosso plano em prática. – falava Ling um tanto agitada. – Eu pensei em pedir a um servo que entregasse a Natasha um bilhete pra ela vir aqui, mas não quero testemunhas. Então peço que você vá até a Casa de Virgem e a convide para subir. Diga que eu não estou e a convença a todo custo! Pode ser nossa única chance de acabar com esse romance desnecessário.

O rapaz mesmo hesitante, assentiu que sim indo depressa até a casa vizinha, para chamar a ruiva. Para sorte dele, ela havia ido pro lado de fora, por estar sem sono.

– Hu, o que faz aqui?

– Oi, Natasha, vim te chamar.

– Pra quê?

– Pra me fazer companhia lá em cima. Minha mãe saiu e meu pai também, como não conheço ninguém vim te chamar.

– Ah, sei não Hu.

– Só um pouco, prometo!

– Só um pouco, viu? Mas por que não foi com seu pai?

– Pra ele ficar mais à vontade com os amigos dele, só isso.

– Hummm, tá.

Chegando na casa do libriano...

– Vai querer tomar alguma coisa? Água, suco?

–Vou querer um suco, obrigada.

O rapaz foi para a cozinha, onde Ling estava escondida.

– Excelente, tudo está correndo muito bem. – falou pegando um copo com a bebida e misturando um pozinho nela. – Dê isso para ela, meu filho, depois sabe o que fazer.

O rapaz pegou o mistura e levou para a ruiva que bebeu em um gole só.

– Hu, não sei por que estou meio tonta. – ela falou vendo a visão ficar embaralhada, caindo logo em seguida nos braços do rapaz.

– Ela adormeceu?

– Sim, mamãe!

– Ande, coloque-a na sua cama e tire o vestido dela.

– É mesmo necessário? – ele falou com certo pesar

– Quer discutir agora? Nossa família está em jogo! Faça o que tem de ser feito!

Hu olhou para o rosto da ruiva, se sentindo péssimo por estar fazendo aquilo, mas temia que ela arruinasse seu pai. Com cuidado a colocou na cama, tirou as sandálias dela e por fim o vestido, a deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Observou por um tempo o corpo delicado dela, porém não o tocou. Tirou sua própria camisa e calça, ficando de cueca box, deitando em seguida ao lado dela.

No clube de streap...

Após várias rodadas, todos estavam super alegres e Dohko com uma conta imensa para pagar.

– Relaxa, amigo, se a conta vier explodindo eu te ajudo. – disse Deba para o libriano com a língua meio enrolada.

– Aí, Dohko, saca só aquela morena ali na outra mesa te dando o maior mole. Vai lá. – falou Milo.

– Não, estou bem aqui.

– Outro veado. – disse Máscara quase pra si, porém todos ouviram.

– Pra você todo mundo é bicha e só tu é o machão, o foda! – irritou-se Dite.

– Quase isso.

– Babaca!

– Florzinha.

– Depois dizem que entre vocês tem coisa não é à toa. – comentou Shura.

– Athena me livre desse carcamano! Onde se viu, uma pessoa fina como eu andar com uma ralé dessas? – falou Dite olhando o canceriano com desprezo.

– Ô Dohko, uma pergunta que não quer calar.

– Fala Milo.

– Você pega a ruivinha?

Nessa hora um silêncio mortal desceu sobre a mesa e todos voltaram suas atenções para o libriano que imediatamente engasgou com a bebida.

– Quem, a Natasha?

– Claro!

– Não, eu sou apenas o mestre dela. – respondeu sendo avaliado por todos. – O que foi?

– Não me convenceu. – respondeu Dite.

– Hum, nem a mim. – completou Milo.

– Como não, gente? – disse o libriano um tanto nervoso.

– Qual é? Deixem o cara ser feliz em paz.

– Até você Aiolos? – irritou-se o tigre.

– Calma, sem estresses. Se ele pega ou não a pupila ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. – o touro tentou defender se lembrando perfeitamente de um clima estranho entre mestre e pupila na casa dele, uns dias atrás.

– Ela tem cara de danada! – falou o pisciano.

– Nem me fale. – respondeu Máscara recebendo um olhar mortal do ancião, que por sorte só foi percebido mesmo por Kanon que segurou uma gargalhada.

Por volta das cinco e tal da manhã, todos chegaram ao Santuário, em completo clima de festa. O libriano tinha bebido mais do que o normal, mas mesmo assim ficou feliz de ter saído com seus amigos. Chegando em casa, Dohko foi tomar banho, ficando um bom tempo embaixo do chuveiro. O relógio dava seis horas, quando ele resolveu ir deitar, mas antes de chegar ao quarto, encontrou com Ling no corredor.

– Divertiu-se?

– Bastante.

– Dohko, antes de dormir, pode pegar no armário do quarto do Hu, uma colcha limpa. Eu não alcanço e não quis acordá-lo.

– Está bem.

"É agora!"pensou Ling

Ao entrar no quarto com todo cuidado, Dohko olhou na direção da cama para olhar seu filho e nessa hora, Natasha virou de frente, acordando em seguida e dando de cara com o tigre.

– Natasha? – disse o mestre sentindo um aperto no peito e uma onda de adrenalina tomar seu corpo.

A ruiva olhou para o lado vendo Hu e notando estar apenas de lingerie, ficando confusa e nervosa.

– Dohko, eu não sei como vim parar aqui.

– Papai, bom dia! – falou Hu ao se sentar.

– Hu, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou a garota com a voz trêmula.

– Não se lembra?

– Claro que não! Por que eu estou aqui? Dohko, não aconteceu nada, eu juro! – falou Natasha, ao se levantar enrolada no lençol vendo o rosto de desapontamento do mestre.

– Como pode dizer que não aconteceu nada diante do seu estado?

– Dohko, acredita em mim. Eu vim conversar com o Hu e depois não me lembro de mais nada, por favor, acredita em mim, por favor! – falou tentando abraçar o libriano que a afastou com frieza.

– Natasha, saia da minha casa!

– Dohko...

– Saia imediatamente! Se quiser encontrá-lo quero que o faça na rua, não aqui. Agora se vista e não volte mais aqui. – falou com dureza e mágoa, enquanto sentia um aperto por dentro.

– Não, Dohko, não vou deixar que pense errado de mim! Eu não fiz nada! – dizia a garota sem controlar suas lágrimas, enquanto segurava o braço dele.

– Natasha faça da sua vida o que quiser, não é nada minha. – disse fazendo-a largar seu braço. – Por favor, se vista e vá para casa. – disse entrando e se trancando no quarto.

Nessa hora, Ling se aproximou e disse:

– Finalmente ele viu que você não presta.

– Tem dedo seu nessa história.

– Prove!

– Natasha é melhor você descer. – falou Hu.

– Como pôde? Eu esperava tudo da sua mãe, mas pensava que você fosse diferente.

O rapaz não respondeu nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça. Natasha se vestiu rápido, pegando as sandálias, saindo em seguida descalça mesmo escadaria abaixo.

– Papai vai ficar bem?

– Não se preocupe, meu filho. Ele precisa ficar um pouco só apenas.

Natasha adentrou a Casa de Virgem, indo direto para o quarto desabando a chorar. Shaka viu a cena e captou todo o sofrimento dela, mas resolveu deixá-la sozinha, pois sabia que nada naquele momento a confortaria.

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Talvez eu saiba, em algum lugar

Deep in my soul

No fundo da minha alma  
That love never lasts  
Que o amor nunca dura

And we've got to find other ways  
E temos que arranjar outros meios

To make it alone  
De seguir em frente sozinhos

Or keep a straight face  
Ou ficar com uma cara boa

And I've always lived like this

E eu sempre vivi assim  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
Mantendo uma distância confortável

And up until now

Até agora  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content

Eu tinha jurado a mim mesma que eu estava contente  
With loneliness

Com a solidão  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk  
Porque nada disso algum dia valeu o risco, mas

You are the only exception

Mas você é a única exceção  
You are the only exception

Mas você é a única exceção

I've got a tight grip on reality  
Eu tenho uma forte noção de realidade

But I can't  
Mas eu não consigo

Let go of what's in front of me here  
Deixar o que está na minha frente

I know you're leaving

Eu sei que você está partindo  
In the morning, when you wake up

Quando você acordar de manhã  
Leave me with some kind of proof it`s not a dream

Me deixe uma prova de que não é um sonho


	14. Não Racionalize Sentimentos

Não Racionalize Sentimentos

Depois do ocorrido naquele sábado de manhã, Natasha passou o restante do final de semana praticamente trancada em seu quarto, saindo apenas para beber água, comer alguma coisa com muita insistência de uma serva da Casa de Virgem e tomar um banho. Ficava deitada revendo tudo, desde conheceu Dohko, até aquele momento. Lembrou-se de como chegou na Casa de Libra, tão cheia de inseguranças e sempre na defensiva e mesmo dando muito trabalho ao libriano, recebia sempre um gesto carinhoso e de compreensão por parte dele . Sabia que muito da sua melhora era ligada ao treinamento recebido por Shaka, mas sem dúvida alguma os sentimentos que ela e Dohko compartilhavam atuavam de uma forma inexplicável em todo o seu ser. Depois da morte dos seus pais tudo havia perdido a cor, nada era verdadeiro, porém quando o conheceu toda a sua alegria retornou não sendo mais momentânea, mas constante. Ao lado dele não se sentia mais sozinha nesse mundo, uma pessoa avulsa que passa nos lugares e ninguém nota ou sente falta. Sempre se achou auto-suficiente, mas ao conviver com ele percebeu que é muito melhor não ser só. Entretanto, diante dessa armadilha feita por Ling, todo esse mundo novo foi destruído, sem piedade alguma e não tinha como provar de tudo ser armação. Dohko estava muito magoado para ver as coisas com mais clareza, restando mais nada a fazer além de seguir seu caminho e seu mestre o dele, voltando a manter uma distância segura das pessoas para nunca mais ter esse terrível sentimento de perda.

Na segunda de manhã, esperou seu mestre na entrada da casa do Shaka, como sempre e na hora exata viu o libriano surgir descendo as escadas. Seu coração disparou instantaneamente ao vê-lo, de alegria por simplesmente poder ficar na presença dele, e também por medo da forma que ele agiria com ela depois do acontecido. Ao se aproximar, o tigre manteve uma expressão séria e fria diferente do largo sorriso matinal.

– Bom dia, mestre. – disse a ruiva sentindo um nó na garganta.

– Vamos, não podemos perder tempo. – respondeu Dohko dando as costas para ela e voltando a descer as escadas rumo à arena.

Os dois seguiram em um completo silêncio, apenas quebrado pelo som das conversas dos aprendizes que passavam apressados para treinar. Natasha freqüentemente olhava para o mestre sentindo falta dos olhares se encontrarem, mas este mantinha sua visão voltada para frente, sem desviá-la nem por um minuto. No treinamento, trocaram apenas palavras necessárias, permanecendo calados durante o restante do tempo. Na volta, o libriano a deixou na porta da Casa de Virgem onde se despediu de forma educada, porém seca.

– Até amanhã, Natasha.

– Dohko... – falou a ruiva que ao tentar pegar em seu braço, teve seu toque evitado pelo libriano que pela primeira vez depois do acontecido, a olhou nos olhos, passando toda a sua decepção e mágoa. – Nada... pode ir. Até amanhã. – ela completou sem forças de dizer mais nada após ele ter agido dessa maneira, entrando rapidamente em casa.

Dohko parou por um instante, tendo vontade de ir atrás dela e acreditar de tudo não passar de um grande mal entendido, porém a cena dela ao lado do seu filho veio com tudo em sua mente, levando-o a subir sem olhar para trás.

Chegando em casa, Dohko foi direto para o banheiro encontrando Ling sem roupa à sua espera.

– Estava te esperando para tomarmos um banho juntos. – disse a chinesa o envolvendo em seus braços.

– Ling, sinceramente eu queria ficar sozinho, tome seu banho e quando acabar eu venho. – respondeu secamente, deixando a chinesa sozinha e indo sentar na cozinha.

– Boa tarde, senhor. – disse Adalta que já sabia mais ou menos do ocorrido.

– Boa tarde Adalta.

– O Hu pediu pra te dizer que ia dar uma volta pelas redondezas, mas não iria demorar.

– Tudo bem. – respondeu o libriano com um sorriso forçado.

– Senhor, eu soube do que aconteceu e se me permite dizer ...

– Não Adalta, por favor, não fale sobre isso. – respondeu o libriano se levantando totalmente incomodado.

– Mas vou dizer mesmo assim! – falou o fazendo dar meia volta - Eu sei muito bem dos seus sentimentos pela sua pupila e também sei dos dela pelo senhor. Natasha pode ter todos os defeitos, mas uma coisa eu sei, ela te ama de verdade e sempre teve medo de perdê-lo. Quando vocês discutiam, ela ficava desnorteada até fazerem as pazes de novo. Sinceramente acho que deve ter uma boa explicação para isso tudo!

– Adalta, eu queria acreditar que existe de verdade uma explicação para o que eu vi, mas infelizmente não há.

– Mais uma coisa: A Ling me disse que Natasha está proibida de pisar aqui. É verdade?

– É, eu disse. – respondeu com certo pesar.

– Mas disse apenas na hora da raiva, não é mesmo? Não vai impedir de verdade da sua pupila vir aqui?

– Olha, estou cansado, podemos conversar depois? – perguntou o libriano que recebeu um discreto sim da serva.

"Isso tudo foi armação dessa mulherzinha. Ah, mas ela vai ter o que merece!" pensou a senhora analisando os fatos.

Na sala, Ling saía do banheiro observando Dohko que estava parado pensativo olhando pela janela.

– Eu já terminei, pode ir tomar seu banho. – disse a chinesa. – Dohko, estava pensando se nós não podíamos sair um dia à noite, porque desde que cheguei fiquei praticamente aqui nessa casa.

– Ling, eu não estou em clima de sair. Por que não chama o Hu pra te acompanhar? Assim os dois conhecem a Grécia e se distraem um pouco.

– Quanto tempo vai ficar assim, somente presente em corpo? – falou a mulher acariciando o rosto do tigre – E tudo por causa daquela garota sem vergonha.

– Me diz uma coisa com toda a sinceridade... – ele disse sério tirando a mão dela de seu rosto – você estava aqui quando Natasha subiu?

– Aonde está querendo chegar?

– Ling, sei muito bem que não suporta minha pupila e atribui o fato de não estarmos juntos a ela. Agora me diga com honestidade que sempre teve comigo nesses anos todos, você ou o Hu armaram para eu pegar a Natasha naquela situação, para destruir meus sentimentos por ela? Se sente alguma coisa por mim como diz sentir, conte-me a verdade sobre aquela noite.

– A verdade é... a verdade é que eu não estava aqui quando ela subiu. Naquele dia quando você saiu com seus amigos eu aproveitei para dar uma distraída por aí, voltei não muito tarde e quando cheguei a porta do quarto do Hu estava fechada. Eu fiquei tão surpresa quanto você, quando os vi juntos.

– Está bem. – disse com um longo suspiro e dando as costas para a chinesa, indo tomar seu banho.

Embaixo da água morna, pensava na ruiva e de como foi difícil o dia ao lado dela não apenas pelo fato de estar desapontado com o que aconteceu, mas também por tê-la tratado com frieza e indiferença. Esses sentimentos não faziam parte da sua natureza e estavam fazendo muito mal a ele.

"Natasha como eu queria acreditar em você." Pensava Dohko.

Na Casa de Virgem

A ruiva adentrou silenciosamente o jardim, onde via Shaka terminar de passar uns ensinamentos a seus pupilos, ficando em um canto para não atrapalhar, mas sendo notada pelo virginiano que mesmo de olhos fechados e concentrado na sua aula virou brevemente para a direção dela. Em menos de dez minutos todos os pupilos fizeram uma reverência e deixaram o local, ficando apenas ela e o cavaleiro.

– Da próxima vez sente-se junto de nós. – disse Shaka em seu tom sereno.

– Eu não queria atrapalhar.

– Não há problema algum se apenas sentar em silêncio junto com os outros, pois é minha pupila tanto quanto qualquer um deles.

– O que acabou de dizer significou muito pra mim.

– Natasha, não a treino por pena, mas porque vejo que tem potencial. Sinto me tão responsável por você quanto Dohko o sente.

No momento que o virginiano tocou no nome do tigre, a expressão e a energia da garota mudaram de imediato. Shaka notou, porém preferiu nada dizer.

– Shaka, hoje continuaremos treinando exclusivamente o cosmo? - disse a ruiva cortando ela mesma de pensar no libriano.

– Sim.

– Mas por que tanta pressa para eu aprender a dominar a energia? Os outros iniciantes têm duas ou três vezes na semana esse tipo de aula, e eu duas vezes ao dia. Poxa, por que isso?

– Aprenda uma coisa, as pessoas são exigidas de acordo com aquilo que elas podem oferecer e cada um tem o seu tempo, cabe a nós os mestres decidirmos como agir com cada um de vocês. Isso significa que não está recebendo nada a mais do que o necessário.

"Então quer dizer que eu sou foda?" pensou a garota.

Depois dessa rápida conversa entre eles, o treino se iniciou sendo um dos mais puxados até aquele momento. O virginiano começava a demonstrar como atacar um oponente em diversas distâncias, a usando como exemplo e alvo nas demonstrações. No fim do dia, a ruiva estava morta de cansada, com forças apenas para tirar a nhaca do corpo, apagando de qualquer jeito na cama.

Passaram-se por volta de vinte dias e pouca coisa havia mudado. O clima entre o libriano e a pupila, apesar de não estar mais tão pesado, ainda assim estava longe de ser como era. Dohko não se mostrava mais tão na defensiva e de vez em quando puxava um assunto qualquer, mas que normalmente não ia muito à frente. Nos primeiros dias após o acontecido, Natasha ainda tentou algum tipo de aproximação, porém notava apenas piora em cada tentativa de reconciliação, levando-a a desistir de se explicar e amenizar a situação, permanecendo na dela e cumprindo suas tarefas como aprendiz.

Em uma manhã no meio de semana, Natasha foi direto para a arena não esperando Dohko descer para irem juntos. Sentada na arquibancada, observava o treino dos outros aprendizes e cavaleiros, quando sentiu alguém se aproximar, chamando a sua atenção.

– Está mais atenta. – comentou o libriano sentando ao seu lado, recebendo um sorriso visivelmente forçado como resposta. – Por que não me esperou?

– Achei melhor vir na frente. Já posso me aquecer? – ela disse cortando uma possível conversa entre eles.

– Sim, pode.

Apesar de ressentido com a possível traição da garota, odiava o rumo que tudo havia tomado. Não se sentia feliz de ter perdido a amizade da sua pupila e ela a dele. Andava repensando ultimamente nas suas atitudes em relação à ruiva que a cada dia mais se distanciava. No fim do treino, na volta pra casa, Dohko tentava puxar assunto com a garota, recebendo dela respostas curtas.

– Andei conversando com o Shaka e comentamos sobre os seus progressos. Tem ido muito bem e não irá ter grandes dificuldades no exame final.

– Tomara.

– Adalta hoje fez lasanha e disse que te levaria um pedaço mais tarde, ela sabe que é seu prato predileto.

– É, ela não esqueceu.

– Natasha... –disse Dohko a fazendo parar – quando quiser pode ir lá em casa. Eu sei que depois do acontecido não há clima algum, você e Ling se detestam, mas se um dia precisar ir até lá por qualquer motivo que seja, não hesite em ir, pois será bem vinda por mim. Eu ainda sou seu mestre e pode contar comigo quando for necessário.

A garota não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas assentiu que sim e voltou a caminhar.

– Amanhã eu posso passar aqui pra irmos juntos ou vai na frente como hoje? – falou o libriano ao chegarem na casa do virginiano.

– Nos encontramos na arena, como hoje. – ela respondeu secamente.

– Se prefere assim. Até amanhã. – despediu-se o libriano com desânimo diante da resposta.

– Até Dohko.

Natasha em seguida adentrou a casa odiando a distância que ela mesma botava entre eles, mas via ser necessária. Sabia que apesar do mestre estar mais calmo e menos hostil, ele ainda pensava que toda a farsa era verdade e essa falta de confiança nela, a fazia querê-lo longe. Às vezes a ruiva se colocava no lugar dele pensando como reagiria se o tivesse pego naquelas circunstâncias, entendo assim o ponto de vista dele, porém descordando da sua atitude. Sempre foi tão sincera quanto aos seus sentimentos, como ele poderia cair daquela maneira na trama da Ling?

A cabeça da ruiva fervilhava na casa do virginiano, enquanto Dohko seguia em outra direção ao invés da Casa de Libra, indo para seu costumeiro lugar que usava quando queria pensar, em uma área rochosa do Santuário.

– Problemas? – falou Shion aparecendo após usar telecinese.

– Ah, meu amigo, estou com medo de estar cometendo uma injustiça.

– Com quem?

– Com a Natasha. – respondeu um pouco hesitante.

– Nos treinos? Por ela agora morar com Shaka?

– Não, nada disso. – respondeu o libriano notando que Shion notara do assunto ser algo pessoal.

– Se sentir à vontade de me contar, sabe que eu não vou julgar o que disser.

– Eu sei. – fez um pausa como se criasse coragem – Shion, estou completamente envolvido pela minha pupila.

– Bom, isso é desde aquela época.

– É, mas as coisas tomaram um rumo complicado. Vou te contar tudo...

Dohko contou ao seu amigo do nível que estava o relacionamento dele com Natasha, falou sobre a Ling e seu filho e por fim da "traição".

– E agora eu e ela estamos afastados, mal nos falamos. – completou o tigre.

– Entendo o ponto de vista dos dois, mas a questão é: você no fundo não acredita na veracidade daquela cena. Tem dúvidas se pode ter sido forjado pela sua amiga e Natasha estar falando a verdade, por outro lado, conhece Ling há muito mais tempo do que sua pupila e ela nunca mentiu para você, diferente da garota que omite algumas coisas.

– Isso mesmo! Sinceramente não sei o que faço.

– Siga o seu coração como sempre fez.

– Não sei se é boa idéia nesse caso.

– Dohko, eu sempre usei muito a minha razão, diferente de você, para encarar as adversidades. Mesmo sendo métodos diferentes, sempre funcionaram de forma eficaz para nós dois. Então por que mudar isso? Por que quer racionalizar seu problema, complicando tudo se o seu coração já sabe a resposta?

– E se ele estiver errado dessa vez?

– Meu amigo, temos quase trezentos anos, apesar dessa aparência jovem. A essa altura você acha mesmo que vamos falhar em nosso julgamento? Vai, fale com a garota, deixe de lado seu orgulho. Dê a ela chance de se explicar. Faça isso antes que perca a única mulher capaz de tumultuar seu mundo pacato. – disse o lemuriano em um tom divertido.

– Shion, o que eu faria sem você? – falou dando um sorriso.

–Vai falar agora com ela?

– Não, ela deve estar treinando com Shaka. Falarei mais tarde, agora terei uma conversa com meu filho. Obrigado, Shion. – falou o libriano se despedindo.

– Não precisa agradecer.

Com o coração mais leve, Dohko retornava pensando no momento em que conversaria com a ruiva e fariam as pazes. Ao chegar em casa, viu Hu jogando vídeo game na sala.

– Oi, pai.

– Hu, precisamos conversar. – falou em um tom sério, assustando um pouco o rapaz.

– Tudo bem, pode falar.

– Aqui não, lá fora. Cadê sua mãe?

– Dando um cochilo, ela disse que estava com dor de cabeça.

– Vamos?

Já do lado de fora...

– Hu, vou ser direto. Armou com a sua mãe para que eu pegasse Natasha na cama com você? Seja sincero, porque eu já sei da verdade, mas quero ouvi-la da sua boca.

Após pensar um pouco, resolveu contar tudo para o pai que ouviu um tanto decepcionado, porém satisfeito de descobrir como tudo aconteceu.

– Pai, sinto muito. Apenas temi do senhor ter sua reputação arruinada pela Natasha, mais do que o fato de querer uni-lo a mamãe.

– Foi um ato muito covarde o seu.

– Eu sei e espero um dia poder receber seu perdão.

– Hu, os fins nunca justificam os meios. Apesar da sua preocupação comigo, não te dava o direito de cometer tal injustiça. Mesmo assim eu não sinto raiva de você.

– Mas está desapontado.

– Um pouco, confesso.

– Tem como eu reparar o que fiz?

– Apenas me prometa nunca mais agir dessa forma com ninguém.

– Tudo bem. – falou sorrindo por ter sido perdoado pelo pai. - Vai falar com a mamãe também?

– Claro, mas não hoje.

– Pai, depois de tudo ainda vai nos querer na sua casa.

– Hu, poderá ficar aqui o tempo que quiser.

– E minha mãe?

– Ela traiu minha confiança, subjugou minha inteligência e foi cruel com minha pupila. Essa será sua última noite aqui.

– Entendo.

– Agora vou entrar, você vem?

– Vou sim.

Algumas horas se passaram desde esse momento. O treinamento com Shaka havia terminado e Natasha descansava quando ouviu baterem na porta.

– Quem será a essa hora? Dohko? – disse surpresa ao vê-lo diante dela.

– Oi, Natasha.

– O Shaka já está dormindo.

– Eu imagino, mas eu não vim falar com ele.

– É muito urgente? Não podemos nos falar amanhã? O Buda tem sido bem rigoroso em seus treinamentos e eu estou cansada.

– Natasha, não vou demorar.

– Está bem. – disse fechando a porta e indo para o lado externo com o mestre. – Pode falar.

– Descobri toda a verdade, Hu me confirmou minhas dúvidas sobre aquele dia. Natasha, eu sinto muito. Devia ter acreditado em você mesmo com os meus olhos vendo outra coisa.

– Dohko, sinceramente não me importa mais o que pensa.

– Como?

– Fico feliz que tenha se dado conta de toda a verdade e do seu filho ter contado da armação, mas nesse momento, nada do que disser vai apagar os dias em que me olhou com desconfiança e me tratou com frieza. Eu não esperava essa atitude de você.

– Todos erram Natasha, até mesmo as pessoas mais experientes.

– Dohko, sempre fui honesta com meus sentimentos em relação a você e isso não bastou. – ela falou com mágoa.

– Eu sei que feri seus sentimentos e não vou ficar tentando me justificar. Apenas gostaria de tê-la de volta na minha vida, sinto a sua falta. – falou o libriano ficando bem próximo dela.

– Mestre eu estou cansada como havia dito. Já acabou? – disse cortando um possível contato entre eles.

– Já, Natasha. – respondeu o libriano com desânimo, não querendo "forçar a barra".

– Então, boa noite. – respondeu entrando apressada sem o encarar e trancando em seguida a porta.

O libriano sentiu o chão faltar naquela hora, não esperando aquela reação, mas entendeu que havia magoado a ruiva e ao invés de desistir diante da resistência dela. A reconquistaria e a traria de volta para seu lado, pois sabia que por debaixo de toda a dureza da garota, ela desejava o mesmo.


End file.
